High Anxiety
by IlovesMesomeGlee
Summary: My first fanfiction. Robbie Haralson is cute, young, smart...and a bully. Dave Karofsky tries to put an end to Robbie's bullying ways. Despite being one of Robbie's victims, Unique is convinced to help. They team up to help Robbie eventually become a healthy and happy teenager. Rated T. Completely AU, some canon. I do not own Glee. Warning - Transphobia, homophobia, and profanity.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Hey guys, this is my first story and I am so nervous of how this might turn out. I don't have beta or anyone correcting my mistakes but I will try to catch all of them. Please be kind. This takes place after "THE END OF TWERK" and it's pretty AU after that. I got inspired when those buttholes flushed Unique's wig down the toilet. I was so pissed off! Okay moving on, I heard the first guy they showed in that scene was named "Robbie" so I went with that. His other two buddies that were in that scene I made up their names. The guy who said to her "Don't be scared" is named Ray (Idk why but he looks like his name would be that) and the other bastard is named Adam. Just so no one gets confused. Warning: Tran's phobia, cussing, ignorance. So if this bothers you, you might want to skip this one. If not, thanks for sticking around :) I just want to make one thing clear, I don't condone this type of behavior. I just feel this was necessary to show for this story please don't think that i do. If you've already read this earlier and it looks a little different it's because I'm still learning how to upload on here and I keep forgetting to write some things in this first chapter, let me know if this is okay? Reviews would be lovely. PS. (BOLD ITALICS) ARE EVERYONE'S THOUGHTS AND FEELINGS. I DON'T OWN GLEE. RYAN MURPHY OWNS IT. NOT ME, I WISH I GOT PAID FOR THIS LOL!**

High Anxiety

Chapter 1

"Hey fag, yeah you? I'm talking to you Rupaul!"

"Oh what is the matter can't take a joke, Queer!"

"Yeah take off that dress and dress like a man! You're a boy, you stupid fucking homo!"

"What's the matter with you fucking sick freak?!"

Unique, the Glee club's New Directions only transgendered student (Real Name Wade Adams) walks by staring at the floor utterly terrified at what the Jocks might do when they scream in her direction although trying not to show it in her eyes or face. She was trying really hard but failing to ignore the hate in their voices. Each word coming from them stung worse than the last.

She is also one of the newest members, well not that new she joined last year when she quit Vocal Adrenaline because head-up-his-ass Jesse St. James was too much of a prick for her to stay. Not to mention the publicity she received when Jesse wanted her front and center due to her being Trans, It was all too much she wanted to go somewhere where she wouldn't be judged and be free to express herself.

She finally found that freedom she always wanted when she joined ND. No one ever judged or hurt her or made her feel like she didn't belong. No, when she was with her friends they all came together for one thing and that was singing and free to be whoever you wanted. It didn't matter if she was different, it only mattered what was inside.

But life wasn't like that outside of the choir room. She wished things were this simple, only in a dream world. Things were much harder than anyone could imagine. She could never be herself without retaliation in the halls because people are still so close minded. She always has to watch her back wherever she goes and she would be more horrified but her friends have her back no matter what and at times that makes her braver than ever before.

Still doesn't make it less scary though because there are times such as this moment where she is alone, no friends in sight and she has to face these bullies head on by herself. And it makes her heart ache and head pound just thinking about it.

"I knew I should've waited for Marley and Jake"

Unique muttered to herself softly regretfully kicking herself for not letting Marley and Jake walk to her locker after Glee Club rehearsal like they wanted. Unique likes to think of herself as a proud black woman despite what people may see or think and she thought that she didn't need anyone babying her so she turned down the couple's request and reassured she would be fine. Twenty minutes later she is far from fine.

Her entire body down to her perfectly manicured toes is uncontrollably shaking so hard while still eyes seemed to still be glancing at the floor not daring to look up to see the three jocks that had been harassing ever since they found out she'd been using the woman's bathroom a few weeks ago.

All three had been relentless since then. Torturing her every which way they could think of. Such as pushing her into lockers and flushing her wig down toilets every day and non-stop slushies at random moments also making her trip while going to classes or in the lunch room and a whole list of other things that she would love to forget.

Of course no one in ND knew of them flushing her wigs or pushing her into lockers. They only were aware of the slushies and the tripping. Unique felt like if she had said the rest of the things they were doing it would make things worse.

Ryder, Sam and Jake "The Muscle" In Glee Club were already waiting to beat some ass, imagine if they knew what was really going on? Unique appreciated there concern but she didn't need them going and getting expelled for her despite the sweet gesture. Besides these ass hats maybe dumbass Meat heads but they sure were smart, only causing harm when no one was really paying attention.

Unique thought as she sped up her speed, her locker being just a few feet away. She thought if she ran fast they wouldn't catch up.

No such luck though because all three boys were a several paces behind her clearly not letting up.

**("Damn these heels. Please for the love god don't let me break these shoes. They weren't cheap") **

Unique almost wanted to laugh at that thought. There are three hostile guys after her and all she could think about is breaking a heel?

Well they did make her feet hurt and if she wasn't wearing them she could escape them a hell of a lot faster.

Just then Unique made up her mind she'll get her books and stuff tomorrow but now she really needs to get away as soon as possible. No longer staring at the floor and instead looking where she was going she quickly took off her heels and carried them in her hands so fast that she wasn't even aware she was doing it. The Diva zipped right past her locker further down the hall where hopefully she would lose them.

She was right taking off her heels made things easier and when she stopped for only a second to look behind her catching her breath.

She only noticed two of the Jocks (whose names she can't remember at the moment) far behind her but they weren't chasing her anymore. They had simply stopped, probably catching their breath or something. But that could not be because neither were bending over anything nor looked tired. Unique noticed even from afar that both had mischievous grins and stood while having their arms crossed just waiting.

What is going on? They have to see me right?"

Unique whispered as they both appear to be staring at her but neither making any movements whatsoever.

Just then it clicked in her mind.

**(Where is Robbie?)**

She thought about the tall guy she first met that fateful day when this all started. She only remembered his first name because he did most of the bullying. It seemed like everywhere Unique went he was there, always wanting to start something. She never caught his last name. Although it's not like they are friends to the point where they could trade pleasantries and info like that. The guy makes her life hell why would they be friends?

He seemed like the leader and the other two were just his service monkeys and did everything he asked. They never really did anything unless he wanted them to. It was clear to Unique that he ran that circle.

Unique was in deep thought she didn't fathom that she started running again.

**("When had that happened?")**

She again thought to herself. Clearly her feet had the right idea before she did. She glanced behind as the two jocks seemed to get smaller and smaller as she ran further and further away.

Then as Unique had her eyes still on the other jocks she hadn't noticed something in front of her until she ran right into it.

SMACK, THUD!

The sheer force of whatever knocked her on her butt hurt so much she felt disoriented as she fell to the floor.

When she caught her bearings she shook her head making sure she was okay. When she found nothing broken just a bit sore she glanced up and regretted as soon as she did so.

"Hey hon, Are you all right sweet heart?"

There stood Robbie appearing just as menacing as ever. He had no sympathy bone in his body despite his calm demeanor. This was a trap.

**("How the hell did he come up from behind me he must've took a short cut") **

The starlet knew better than to trust him. They are both kind of the same height but at that moment he stood over her like a giant waiting to kill its prey.

Unique just wanted this to be over. She really wanted to go home. As Robbie was about to do whatever he had been planning with his fist in the air they both hear something that startle both of them out of a very potentially bad situation.

"Hey you leave her alone!"

The mysterious noise came from right behind them but Unique couldn't see because of Robbie being in her way. All she could tell was that this voice was male but not like any of the males she had known in the Glee club. She never heard this voice before and she doubted she even knew him. He was gruff and angry sounding but only probably because what he was witnessing. Unique became a little relieved but still horrified because Robbie didn't seem to take a hint. He laughed or more like cackled at the mysterious voice.

"Oh okay I'll get right on it and what are you gonna do if I don't?" he threw sarcasm at the mystery voice.

"You sure you wanna found out? Beat it kid! Before I get really mad"

The voice grew louder causing Robbie to shake a little Unique could tell he was shaking and got scared cause his legs were trembling just slightly from where she could see. He didn't let it completely show though. Playing Macho but Unique knew better. He was obviously afraid.

"If you think that I'm just gonna let this faggot walk free you're either stupid or-"

Robbie suddenly stopped himself as the figure seems to get closer. All Unique could see were his shoes while she lifted herself up still lying on her back. He was wearing black boots with blue jeans. That's all she was able to gather and nothing else.

"Or what, now we could either do this the hard way or the easy way, your choice kid"

Mystery voice says not backing down. Unique admired him for being so brave. She was also baffled why would he want to help someone he didn't know? Was he crazy or what?

She didn't know the answer to that. All she knew was that she would be forever in his debt from now on even if she never sees him or rather hears from him again.

"All right you win! Help this sick freak but I'll be back."

"This shit ain't over"

He shouts to the mystery guy then whispers the last part to Unique sending cold shivers down her spine. He really wasn't playing around.

**("Great now I'm really gonna get it next time" Wait why did he give up so easily?)**

The thought swirls around in her brain. She couldn't make sense of anything

Clearly not wanting to stick around Robbie rushes off like the coward he is as this mystery person finally comes to Unique's aid.

And HELLO, Unique couldn't help but find this boy very attractive. He was definitely easy on the eyes.

He had short dark brown hair, pale but not too pale and as he got closer to help her up she couldn't help but notice his cat like Hazel eyes and charming grin.

He didn't look like the other boys in school. He was obviously a little thicker than most boys she knew. That didn't matter though; he was so beautiful and obviously older than her. She could just tell. He must've at least been nineteen or twenty? Now she understood why Robbie ran like a little girl this guy looked like he could hold his own against Robbie's skinny self. He looked intimidating enough. Now once she got a good look at him she saw he was wearing a snug red v neck T shirt that showed off his muscles to match his jeans and shoes. He was sharp she had to admit. She wasn't interested in dating him she just thought he was very handsome.

She had never seen him around before and wonders if God had sent an Angel to scare those bullies away.

"Hon, you okay?"

This man lent his hand out as Unique was reluctant to take it. She had every right to be wary of this stranger after all she didn't know him. He called her Hon just as Robbie did though when he said it he really wanted to know if she was okay as for Robbie he could've cared less.

He didn't seem all that bothered by it and just smiled warmly at her speaking again.

"Oh don't worry I won't bite. That ass wipe is gone now. He won't hurt you. Are you okay do you need the nurse?"

He asks softly lending out his hand again. This time Unique took it and he helped her straighten herself out.

Once straightened out Unique found her manners and voice and thanked the man in front of her.

"Um you didn't need to- thanks and no I'm fine no bodily harm done"

Unique couldn't find the right words to thank him. She was very touched that this guy took the time to help her out.

"Don't thank me, it's not a problem. I used to go here and let's just say I know how morons like that jerk work."

The man lightly laughs shaking his head down then focuses his attention back on Unique. Something in the way he smiled made Unique relax and she knew she could trust him. It's odd because they just met but she had a feeling he was leaving something out.

**(What does he mean I know how morons like him work?)**

She questioned but didn't voice her opinion out loud.

"Uh anyway what's your name?"

The man asks breaking the comforting silence between them.

"Unique, it's Unique and how about you?"

As he spoke he complimented on her name which made Unique blush a little. Wow he had a way with words. The charming grin didn't help none either.

"Hello Unique, wow what a pretty name, I'm David Karofsky, but you can call me

Dave"

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! LOL! WHAT IS DAVE DOING THERE? STICK AROUND IF YOU WANNA FIND OUT. :)**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER….LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS? I HAVE SEVERAL CHAPTERS ALREADY WRITTEN BUT I DON'T KNOW IF THIS IS GOOD ENOUGH TO CONTINUE. AND THE REASON I WROTE THIS IS BECAUSE I MISS DAVE AND THERE ARE NOT ENOUGH UNIQUE STORIES BUT THAT'S OKAY NOT EVERYONE LIKES HER LIKE I DO. **

**I ALSO DON'T KNOW HOW OFTEN I WILL UPDATE… DEPENDING BECAUSE LIFE IS PRETTY HECTIC BUT I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU ALL HANGING. THANKS FOR READING, AGAIN REVIEWS WOULD BE LOVELY. PLEASE BE KIND… **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I WAS GONNA WAIT UNTIL I GOT ACTUAL REVIEWS FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER BUT I'M BORED AND IT'S KIND OF LATE AND I CAN'T SLEEP YADDA, YADDA, YADDA. :) ANYWAY I FORGOT TO MENTION IN THE FIRST CHAPTER DAVE HAS GRADUATED IN A DIFFERENT SCHOOL AND IS BACK IN MCKINLEY FOR A REASON BUT ALL THAT WILL BE EXPLAINED IN DUE TIME MY DEARS…..BACK TO THIS CHAPTER. THIS IS AFTER THE FIRST ENCOUNTER BETWEEN DAVE AND ROBBIE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER. THIS STORY WILL BE TOLD THROUGH MOSTLY UNIQUE AND ROBBIE WIH DAVE THROWN IN BUT IT'S NOT REALLY ABOUT DAVE. YOU'LL SEE WHAT I MEAN IN FUTURE CHAPTERS. IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES LET ME KNOW, YOU'RE OPINIONS MATTER TO ME. REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED. DON'T OWN GLEE, DON'T CLAIM TO. I DON'T KNOW IF THERE IS ANYTHING ELSE I'M MISSING…..I DON'T THINK SO? WITHOUT ANY FURTHER INTERRUPTIONS HERE IS CHAPTER 2. I WORKED REALLY HARD ON THIS ONE, GUYS. (WARNING: LOADS OF CUSSING AND SLIGHT HOMOPHOBIC USE, NOT SO MUCH SO WE SHOULD BE GOOD. AGAIN I DON'T CONDONE THIS TYPE OF BEHAVIOR)

**(BOLD ITALICS ARE ROBBIE'S THOUGHTS) **

LET'S GO TO THE LIMA BEAN. :D

Chapter 2

"I can't believe you two bolted leaving me to deal with that asshole! Where the hell were you g- No, you know what? It doesn't matter you two are useless"

Robbie scolds his two friends who stayed silent each owning the same guilty looks until one of them started speaking. They were in the Lima Bean discussing what happened just an hour ago.

"Don't blame us or me you're the one who wanted to mess with the queer no one said he was gonna have back up man. I did not sign up for that shit."

Adam Lexington said challenging Robbie to his face. It has always been Robbie Haralson, Adam Lexington and Ray Monroe since the third grade when the trio first met. Robbie being the tallest and toughest out of them always had been the leader of the tough group.

That's the way it always been and no one questioned it. They all felt comfortable in their roles.

But every now and again Adam sticks up to Robbie when he feels he's being out of line. Nothing ever transpires further than an argument. That doesn't mean things don't get pretty heated between them. Luckily they had Ray, although a low down dirty bully himself he always tried to maintain peace between his dueling friends who always went at each other's throats.

"Guys enough all right it's over now" let's just forget about it and start this tomorrow? It isn't like that guy would be there, we need to get that freak alone that way he knows not to act like such a weirdo right, fella's?"

Ray asks and both men nod in agreement.

"Still doesn't help explain why you two ran like girls"

Robbie mutters to himself loud enough to hear causing both Ray and Adam to shoot dirty looks his way.

"Man, shut up Robbie you got a big mouth."

Adam shoots back at Robbie who just smirks sipping on his coffee ignoring him.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow Robbie?"

Adam asks while Ray looks on waiting for info.

"I don't know, you think your big shit why don't come up with something for a change Adam? If you think you're so smart?"

Robbie leans back in his chair kind of over this entire conversation. Probably due to the fact that he was still pissed at what happened earlier. How can his friends leave alone him to face that guy?

**(It wasn't even any of his business)**

Robbie was lost in thought thinking about how he wished he didn't let that jerk in the red shirt punk him.

**(He didn't punk me; I was just caught off guard is all) **

Robbie tries to reassure himself. On the other hand Adam looks as though he's about to fly across the table where he is sitting on the other side from Robbie and tackle him to the floor.

Instead Adam calms himself down and talks gritting his teeth while doing so.

"Hey asshole, whose idea was it to mess with the nerd in the first place? Not mine or Ray's. It was yours remember? You said" Teach that sick fuck a lesson and don't let up until he learns." Adam says and Ray nods.

"So?"

Robbie shrugs, flicking and messing with the straw that came with his coffee.

"So? What do you mean so? You come up with the stuff while I and Ray do most of your dirty work. Isn't that how it goes? Don't tell me you're going soft and actually like that…..Thing"

Adam shoots back again to Robbie.

"Fuck you all right, Get off my back. You sound like a chick, dude. I'll come up with someth-Oh hold up I got it. Man this is brilliant"

Robbie says suddenly sounding like he won the Lottery. He had to prove he wasn't going soft as the tall pale boy taunted and what he had in mind had to be done right and carefully.

"What is it man? What do you want us to do?"

Ray says up for anything as long as it was fun. It didn't matter the consequences. Nothing mattered to the group, that's partly why there all friends to begin with because of mutual interest in making people's lives' hell all in the name of a good time.

"Nothing, I need to do this alone. All I need you two to do is kickback for a while until I give the okay, Okay?" Robbie gleams getting more excited by the minute.

Adam on the other hand wasn't having any of it. He wanted to cause chaos too but he felt Robbie was being selfish.

"Nothing, what do you mean nothing? What gives man?"

Adam questions Robbie.

"Like I said I want you to do nothing, and last time I checked I don't stutter. Trust me I need to do this alone"

Robbie reassures him but he still wasn't letting up.

"What are we supposed to do until then, scratch our asses? Adam jokes causing Ray to grin and Robbie to get more annoyed.

"I don't know but don't do anything to that…..Thing. No more slushies and all that other crap. It needs to end until I say so"

Robbie says and it wasn't until then that Ray caught on to Robbie's plan. He didn't voice it out loud. He had to admit the boy was a pure evil genius. Ray gave a nod of understanding. But it took Adam's slow dim witted "mind of a three year old" brain as Robbie would always teased a lot longer to figure things out.

"What! That's bullshit!"

Adam hollers causing several strangers gazes to go on them. Once he settled down they went back to their business ignoring the trio.

"Shut the fuck up Adam, just trust me."

Robbie voice became hushed while Adam crossed his arms while sighing.

"Yeah, trust you, okay?"

Adam whined and mocked. He didn't like any of this but he didn't press this situation further, He finally trusted Robbie.

"Dude, I know the plan, you sly fucker! Can I fill Adam in?"

Ray asks when he drops off Robbie at his place finally leaving the Lima Bean thirty minutes later. They dropped Adam off first because his house is closer to the Lima Bean and neither boy wanted to deal with him any further than they had to.

"Huh? How do you- never mind, my answer is no. He'll just want to tag along and ruin my plans. Keep that mouth tight lipped got it?"

Robbie pointed an accusing finger to Ray hoping he would do what he asked.

"Yeah all right see you around dude and I promise to keep Adam's dumbass in check while you do your thing." Ray says one last time then he pulls his car our of Robbie's driveway but not before Robbie responds.

"See that you do"

He says and then he lets Ray drive away.

Robbie rushes inside his house up the stairs to his room and starts his plan, hashing out ideas on how he will go about it.

"The sooner this plan comes to light the better."

He mutters as he begins to work.

**AN: AND THAT WAS CHAPTER 2…..WHAT DOES ROBBIE HAVE UP HIS SLEEVE? POOR UNIQUE, ROBBIE YOU A-HOLE! REVIEWS WOULD BE APPRECIATED. THIS WASN'T PLANNED ON BEING UPLOADED TODAY, THE DAY AFTER THE FIRST ONE BUT WHY NOT? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. X3 NEXT CHAPTER WE ARE BACK TO DAVE AND WHY THE HECK HE IS IN THE MCKINLEY HALLS? I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THEORIES BEFORE I POST THAT CHAPTER OF WHAT YOU THINK HE'S DOING. THAT WOULD BE FUN, IF ANYONE WANTS TO SHARE? PEACE, HAVE A NICE DAY-ILOVESMESOMEGLEE**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey Guys, how is everyone? :) Here is Chapter 3. This takes place a few moments before from where the first chapter happened. We finally find out why Dave is back in McKinley. Are You Ready? I hope I got Mr. Shue's personality okay. I love Mr. Shue. He's awesome and was really fun to write. Again this story isn't really about Dave, it is Unique and Robbie based. That being said I felt that it was needed telling his story after his suicide attempt since the Glee writers neglected to tell us what happened to him. GRRR! I am still mad at them for dropping him so suddenly. Oh and the end of this chapter starts from chapter 1. I really hope this makes sense. Reviews are lovely and I would love if you sent some my way. Thank you to maryd828 for the encouragement of the first chapter and the 2 follows, I received. I would love some more reviews, just to see if ya'll are enjoying this. DON'T OWN GLEE. I OWN SAMI THAT IS IT. **

**(BOLD ITALICS ARE DAVE'S THOUGHTS) **

**Let's begin.**

Chapter 3

"Hey I didn't expect to see you here so soon, How you been? Come In."

Mr. Shue greeted Dave Karofsky with a simple handshake and a grin from ear to ear. He had been cleaning the marker board erasing this week's lesson and preparing for the next one when he heard Dave's soft knock on the Choir Door.

"I'm fine; a little puzzled as to what I'm actually doing here. What's up Mr. Shue? Did you need something?" Dave wasted no time getting straight to the point.

It was weird being in front of Mr. Shue again. He hadn't seen or heard from the Spanish/Glee Club Teacher in little over a year.

It was odd, so odd that it made Dave react like an awkward teenager again. Making Dave flashback to the last time that he was in trouble and Shue was there. Back when he was a junior trying to get Kurt to come back to McKinley. With their track record of conversations didn't help at all.

Dave back then wasn't the type of guy Shue would ask for help. He caused problems not solved them.

Mr. Shue smiled at the nervous boy and the funny confused expression he had on his face. Taking a seat in front of him by the piano he motioned for Dave to join him. Dave took a seat across from him.

"Ah, Dave your wise to question my motives but before we get into that, I also wanted to know how you been? What you've been up to? Tell me a little about yourself"

Mr. Shue continues trying to figure out a way to tell the former High School jock why he was really there. Mr. Shue wasn't really sure how to go about asking him for assistance. He made small talk hoping this will help him ease into this.

"Uh all right, I'm fine. I haven't really been up too much except that I now go to Ohio Community which is not too far from here. I really like it. I have a few friends who accept me for you know? Who I am now, I no longer have to hide."

Dave struggled to say the last part, don't get him wrong, he is very much a happy openly gay man who no longer flinches and gets angry at the word and can say the word Gay out loud. But still it was awkward for him to say it sometimes.

"Yeah I get it, that's great Dave I am so happy for you, you're doing well. It's good to see people changing for the better."

Mr. Shue smiles genuinely, causing Dave to relax a little bit. It's a great feeling for him to be this open and honest to a guy who tried but failed to make Dave see the error of his ways in the past. Dave at that moment wanted to kick his own ass for pushing such an awesome person away. Who knows if Mr. Shue could've helped him while he was trying to find himself and who figure out who he was?

Truth is, while he is happy now with a loving support system and three awesome roommates who'd kill if anyone messed with their friend, he can't help thinking about the people who haven't supported him or cared enough since he was forced out of the closet a year ago. Like his former best friend Azimio who told him to never talk to him again and basically shut him out. It hurt at first but it made Dave really see who his true friends are and he figured that he didn't need poison like that in his life.

Then there was his mom, she never and didn't want to accept her son for being who he is. A week after Dave returned from the hospital from his suicide attempt she packed her bags and left him and his dad to fend for them.

That devastated Dave the most; he couldn't understand why his mom hated him. A mother is supposed to love her child unconditionally right? He never told anyone this but he blames himself for the current divorce process that his parents are going through. He felt that if he hadn't ever been forced out of the closet and try to take his own life that his parents would still be together. He knows it's not his fault the marriage was already on thin ice, he just felt like he made things worse.

Life goes on. Even after all this his mother still refuses to see him. He still loves his mother even if she's being unfair, Dave just hopes one day that she comes around and wishes nothing but the best for her. Thank god Dave still had his dad around who loved him unconditionally no matter what. It pains him to this very day for putting his dad through so much. Paul told him countless times not to worry about it. Dave still does, he can't help it. He gave his dad every reason to give up on him. Paul never did and the former bully loved and appreciated him more for that.

"Dave you okay?"

Mr. Shue concerned over the sudden silence as Dave appeared lost in his own head.

"Uh yeah sorry just thinking about things. It's so weird being back here again I promised myself that I would never come back or revert back into my old ways. Now that I'm here- It's strange but I feel as if "Karofsky the Asshole Jock" never left. I feel like him sometimes. You know? That scared boy who hid behind a Jackass mask pushing everyone who tried to care about me as far away from me as I could."

Dave stretches placing his hand on the back of his neck to rub it. He really does feel this way. He no longer causes harm to anyone, it just feels like time stopped as soon as he stepped into this place and he was once again Dave "The Fury" Karofsky. He didn't love this feeling and wanted it to go away.

"Oh, don't worry Dave, I don't see that guy right now, all I see is someone who has truly changed for the better and trying to make his life even greater and from the way things look I say you're doing fine for yourself. You're not that guy anymore don't ever doubt that."

Mr. Shue reassures Dave. The two were never really friends or anything although Dave really wants to consider Mr. Shue one now. He was the nicest teacher at this school if memory serves Dave correctly. He always made sure his students were set right even the ones that weren't his students. Mr. Shue truly cared for the kids that went here and continue to go here.

**(All around nice guy, would it be too weird if I invited him out for a few beers, to hang out like buddies? Nah, too much Karofsky. Just help him out and that's all)**

Dave ponders then after he pushes his thoughts away as Mr. Shue continues to chat with him changing subjects.

"So now I'm very satisfied to hear that things are going the right way for you but as you know there is a reason why I did a little digging around and begged your father to give me your phone number to contact with you"

Mr. Shue fidgets with his fingers obviously nervous about asking whatever he was going to ask. This made Dave tense but he immediately orders himself to calm down and just wait for whatever is coming. He doesn't say a word just letting Mr. Shue continue on.

"The reason I called you is because- I am having a problem with one of the students and you are the first person that popped in my mind that can most likely could help so that is why you're here today" Mr. Shue says nervously fast not knowing how Dave would react.

Dave was so confused. He didn't know how to feel. Dave sat there silently just staring the Glee teacher mouth dropped open watching the teacher like he had lost his mind.

"I see, Not to be rude or anything but why me? I mean can't anyone else help out? What about Kurt or your other former students Or Coach Sylvester, Beiste or Principal Figgins? Mr. Shue I appreciate the call and all but I highly doubt that I could be of any service"

Dave says unsure of anything. This was all too much. He was starting to doubt himself when Mr. Shue starting talking calming and accordingly.

"I tried everything to help my student, who is in the Glee Club by the way and she is in trouble and I ran out of options for her. She is being bullied so badly. It breaks my heart. I wanted to go to Principle Figgins for this but all he would is expel the guy for harassment. I don't want that, which would maybe be for the best but I don't want to try that just yet. I feel strongly about this, I want to give this a shot. To see if this will help instead to help turn his life around like you did before it's too late. I bet he just needs someone to talk to. And since I know you've been in his shoes I thought maybe-"

Mr. Shue says before getting cut off by a somewhat irritated Dave.

"She, Wait a minute, this is a girl that this jack ass is picking on?"

Dave says while his blood began to boil. Sure back then he would've picked on anyone boy or girl. Now it's a different story since he met his best friend Samantha a few months ago. They became connected at the hip since the moment they met at a party a few weeks after Dave moved out of his Dad's house and just started attending college. Dave would do anything to protect her because she is the most awesome, sweetest petite girl he has ever met. He loved her like a sister he never had and being an only child he quickly grew attached to her. So when Mr. Shue mentioned the one being bullied was a female he thought of Sami, he wanted blood right then and there.

"Yes, well she is transgendered but a girl all the same"

Mr. Shue confirms.

It didn't matter to him if she was transgendered although it did kind of shock Dave to learn so. He never met a transgendered person before. It still didn't bother him. He knew then and there what he had to do.

"How long has this been going on?"

Dave questions looking at Mr. Shue with worry and hurt in his eyes. He wanted to help the poor girl anyway he could. The bully in question he didn't care so much talking to him. He knew ass- holes like him. Hell, he was HIM. Not caring about anything he did, causing harm for the hell of it. Then as Dave was thinking he thought of something, it made sense to him in his brain.

**(I didn't cause harm for the fun of it, I was acting out because I wanted people to see the real me but I didn't know how to express myself without giving it all away. Maybe that is what is wrong with this kid. He probably isn't gay like me but something has to be bothering him to make him act out so hard?)**

Dave didn't want to feel for the kid but he did. He knew what it was like hiding and acting out. It scared him to know that history was repeating itself.

"For a few weeks now, it's relentless. He even got two of his friends to do his dirty work. I'm worried more about him then I am of them. He seems more interested in making things harder for her than the other two."

Mr. Shue says hoping Dave would come around.

"Know what, I'm in. Forget this crap. What can I do? Anything, I'll do anything. This needs to end now" Dave says with conviction causing Mr. Shue to let his breath go, it hadn't dawned on him that he'd been holding his breath."

Dave wants to be involved in any way possible. If that means kicking some one's skull in, than it shall be done. He was convinced that he wasn't reverting back into his old ways. Some people he felt needed more than a talking to. That is what the case feels like here.

"I have a few options but can we talk more about this tomorrow in Figgins office? I kind of have some other things that need my attention at the moment. Thanks Dave so much for this."

Mr. Shue says Dave agrees to come back tomorrow to handle anything. He wanted to teach that punk a lesson now but it looks as though that would have to wait.

"Any time, well I gotta go too but I will definitely be back tomorrow, I promise"

Dave says as Mr. Shue walks him to the door saying his good byes. The two men talk for a few more minutes, joking like they have been old buddies for a long time.

As Dave takes a trip down memory lane walking these halls again something catches him by surprise. It startles him than as he investigates further he becomes down right furious.

There it was, a scenario that looked a like a scene from a movie was about to go from bad to worse flashing before his eyes. He saw a young boy, tall and skinny but strong looking in a McKinley jacket standing over a female that looked horrified like he was about to strike at any moment.

"What the hell?"

Dave whispers, rushing over to them.

**(Is this the Jerk that is picking on Shue's student?) **

Dave thought to himself as he got closer to them. He hears the tall pale boy yell something to the frightened girl lying on the floor. Her body stiff as a board. Dave couldn't take it anymore. He saw red. He used his best intimidating voice to scare away the bully.

"Hey you leave her alone!"

Dave screamed as they both look up.

The girl looked grateful as Dave came into view. The boy although couldn't have given two fucks about Dave.

The two boy's trade insults back and forth until finally the boy ran away leaving the girl alone. When the boy left Dave helped the girl out while wondering why someone would ever want to hurt such a sweet heart. She appeared shy when she told him her Name.

**(Unique wow pretty, if I ever see that punk again I will-Please let him be the guy that I have to talk with tomorrow. He has a long overdue conversation with my shoe up his a-) **

Dave thinks until the girl cuts off his thoughts.

"Uh Dave thanks again for helping me. I need to go now, my parents are probably wondering where I am?" Unique shies away from Dave walking away but not before he calls after her.

"Are you sure you don't need me to walk you home?" Dave offers but Unique turns him down.

"That's okay, I'll be fine. I just want to forget this happened"

Unique says choked up as she walks away so fast that he couldn't stop her. She was obviously still upset about what happened. Dave just let her go figuring she needed to think things over by herself.

After twenty minutes of wandering around some more Dave decides that it really is time for him to go home but not before taking in his surroundings one last time.

"It's good to be back"

He says with a gratifying grin walking out of McKinley counting the hours for when he could return again.

_**YAY!**_ **DAVE IS BACK BITCHES! ;D WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK? DO YOU LIKE? I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU. PLEASE REVIEW. ANY QUESTIONS OR CONCERNS LET ME KNOW. **

**PS, I HATED WHAT DAVE SAID THAT HIS MOTHER HAD SAID IN "ON MY WAY". THAT EPISODE STILL BRINGS TEARS TO MY EYES.**

**I'LL SEE YOU GUYS WHEN I UPLOAD NEXT TIME. PEACE. HAVE A NICE DAY.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: YAY! FOURTH CHAPTER TIME! :D IT'S SHORT, I APOLOGIZE BUT THIS IS JUST A BUILD UP OF WHAT'S TO COME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME.**

**I WOULD LIKE TO TAKE THE TIME TO THANK MY BROTHER FOR READING THIS AND ENCOURAGING ME THROUGH THIS WHOLE PROCESS WHEN I BEGAN THIS STORY AND WASN'T SURE ABOUT POSTING IT, HE HELPED ME OUT SO MUCH. I LOVE YOU. :) YOU ARE THE BEST. X3**

**NOW WITH THAT I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED, FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED. I DON'T HAVE THE WORDS OF HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME. YOU ALL ARE SO NICE AND VERY THOUGHTFUL. NOW BACK TO THE STORY, THIS TAKES PLACE THE NEXT DAY AFTER THE ALMOST ATTACK WITH UNIQUE. I HOPE YOU ENJOY. REVIEW IF YOU WANT. I REALLY DON'T OWN GLEE. ONE MORE THING, MARLEY AND JAKE NEVER BROKE UP, AT LEAST IN THIS STORY.**

**(As mentioned in previous other chapters, bold italics are Unique's thoughts if i haven't said it enough times Lmao!) **

Chapter 4

"Unique we heard what happened, are you ok?"

Marley Rose asks her friend demanding answers as soon as she planted herself in her seat next to the diva alongside her Boyfriend Jake Puckerman, those two were always together. They were so in love, the love for each other made Unique want to believe that her prince is out there somewhere waiting for her. Call her a sucker but Unique definitely believed in true love and romance. She used to hope when she was little that one day a handsome prince would sweep her off her feet and whisk her away and they would live happily ever after. Sometimes she still wished for that moment to come. If that made her naive, then she is naïve. She proudly accepts that.

Glee Club was about to start when Marley came bursting in the door confronting her friend about the events that transpired yesterday. Thank heavens no one was really in the Choir room to witness that dramatic entrance. Except maybe that weird, quiet piano guy Brad, who never seems to leave that piano? He's like furniture, it really matter if he was there or not. No one really paid attention when all he was there was to play the piano and not to mutter a sentence.

"Wha- How did you know about that?"

Unique questions as she tries to figure out how this got out so fast. No one was in the school when this went down or at least Unique doesn't remember any one else beside her, Dave (Unique deciding she wanted him to be her new friend even if their paths never cross again) and those Jerks or "Jick's" (Jocks/Dicks, Jake dubbed them that name) being there.

"It was all that Jock guy- what's his name, Adam was bragging about in the cafeteria today. Is it true?" Marley looked hurt and felt helpless knowing there was nothing she could do to help her friend who she had grown to love dearly. She wanted so much to be there for her friend but she is just one girl, what could she do against a whole group of people who misunderstood her friend? She has Jake and she is so glad he isn't like those bastards.

"What did he say exactly?"

Unique questions raising an eyebrow up as she ignores her friend's question. She wanted to know exactly what that asshole was saying and how much of it was the truth.

"All he said was that he and his two best buds cornered you after school and one of these days they will make an example out of you." I overheard him; it's all he talked about the whole hour. He kept going on and on like it was all big a joke or something. You should've heard the venom in his voice. I tried looking for you all day but I couldn't reach you. I knew you should have let us walked with you home" Marley panicked while the rest of Glee Club was filing in to start the lesson for today. No one clearly paid attention to a panicky stricken Marley and a pissed off Jake while they took their seats. Jake didn't voice it but he wanted to punch a wall so bad he could almost taste it when he heard about yesterday. He didn't quite know what it was like to be her or transgendered, though he still sympathized and besides any of Marley's friends were also a friend of his and he would beat anyone's ass for his friends, Unique was no different.

Mr. Shue came in after Sam, who was one of the last students to arrive a few minutes late. It didn't matter because Shue was always late for the club himself. Sometimes the Club started without him. It was common for everyone by now to let the lessons go on without him if need be.

"I'm fine Marley; they didn't do anything because I had back-up, I'll tell you more about it later, girl"

Unique continues to ignore Marley concerned stares as Jake spoke up with Unique's eyes going on him.

"Back up, what do you mean?"

He says wanting to know more and just as Unique was about to answer him she doesn't get a chance to because Mr. Shue cuts off whatever she was about to say.

"All right guys, before we get started, I would like to speak to Unique if this is fine with everyone?" Mr. Shue's eyes go on everyone then Unique as everyone agreed. Mr. Shue began.

"Unique I would like you to meet me after school to discuss a few things." Mr. Shue says completely serious as he spoke.

**(What did I do now? I hope I'm not in trouble) **

The diva wondered while she raised her hand to speak and Mr. Shue granted her request to talk.

"Yes? Questions" He says.

"Um, did I do something? Am I in trouble?" Unique questions as the class goes eerily silent. It was abnormal for Unique to ever get into trouble; she was normally such a good girl. It caused everyone to go into shock. There were no words from anyone, especially Kitty, the one person who always had some snarky thing to say when it came to something like this. But there Kitty sat perfectly silent a few chairs away from her.

**(I still feel like a stepped into the Twilight Zone, how the heck she became my friend is beyond me) **

Unique bends over staring then smiles awkwardly at her friend who smiled right back. Unique was still trying to figure out when the mean girl grew a soft spot for her. Unique loved her and could see beyond her bitchiness but it made her feel awkward to call her a friend considering Kitty is nice to no one and thinks about herself most of the time.

"No, Of course you're not any sort of trouble; I just need to speak with you after school. Don't worry. Now if that is all, can we start?"

Mr. Shue clarifies while Unique blows out a sigh of relief. The rest of the class turns there attention away from Unique paying more attention to this week's lesson rather than her.

The next couple of hours went off without a hitch and the drama from yesterday was washed away. When Unique was in that room surrounded by the people she cared about the most outside her own family.

The drama from the past weeks always seems to disappear when she stood up in front of everyone to sing to her hearts content. She felt free when she sang and that is one of the reasons she loves it so much. She could be free from it all when she is up there, entertaining people is what she is good at.

**(I never want to leave this room, I'm home here)**

She talks to herself in her head as she looks around the room watching everyone prepare for Sectionals coming up soon.

**AN, IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: THAT WAS CHAPTER 4. WHAT DID YOU THINK? ONE THING I FORGOT TO MENTION, ( I KNOW I ALWAYS FORGET TO MENTION STUFF) AND I PROBABLY SHOULD HAVE EARLIER ON, LET'S PRETEND SECTIONALS NEVER HAPPENED AND THEY ARE JUST GETTING STARTED? IS THIS FINE WITH EVERYONE? I DIDN'T THINK ABOUT SECTIONALS AND HOW IT STARTED ON THE SHOW AND HOW IT'S NATIONALS ALREADY WHEN I WROTE THIS A WHILE BACK BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO CHANGE IT EITHER. SO YEAH THERE IS THAT. SORRY MY BAD. I HOPE THIS MINOR MISTAKE DOESN'T MESS THINGS UP TOO MUCH. SOMEONE ALSO ASKED ME IF UNIQUE AND DAVE WILL BE A PAIRING? MY ANSWER TO THAT CRYSTALSNOWFURY IS:**

**NO, JUST FRIENDS; THEY BOTH WILL BE WITH OTHER PEOPLE NOT WITH EACH OTHER BY THE TIME THIS STORY IS OVER. I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE TOO MUCH AWAY SO I'M GOING TO SHUT UP NOW LOL! :) I HOPE THAT CLEARS UP SOME THINGS.**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MY LONGEST ONE YET. TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE, I BELIEVE, TO MAKE UP FOR THIS SHORT ONE. PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey what's up people? :) Is anyone still out there? Lol! I don't own Glee. I apologize for not updating sooner; this just took a while because I'm trying to space out updates since I only have several chapters written. I'm still correcting some of the mistakes in those chapters written. Thanks for hanging on in. Okay let's get into it. First off I want say that I wanted to get both Unique's and Robbie's reaction to this situation because I didn't feel like writing two separate chapters so I put them together. Figgins is absolutely one of my favorite characters on Glee and I really enjoyed writing him. :) This takes place where chapter 4 leaves off. I was really unsure of this chapter but we will see what you think? Without any more interruptions here is chapter 5. Thanks to those who have reviewed, favorite and followed. *Hugs to all***

**Please Review.**

**(BOLD ITALICS REPRESENT THE THOUGHTS OF THE CHARACTERS) **

Chapter 5

"I'm innocent, I'm telling you I didn't knock over that vending machine and break into it, whoever said I did is a no good dirty son of a-"

Robbie was interrupted where he suddenly was very much aware that he and Principal Figgins weren't the only ones present in his office. There was a third person turned around facing the principal. Robbie couldn't get a clear view just yet.

Robbie was in the middle of History class goofing off when he was supposed to be writing notes down when he was called to Figgins office. He thought he had been caught for knocking down some vending machine in one of the hallways last week so he tried to get his story straight before he could get into some serious shit. It's not like he did it anyway- he totally didn't do it and he'll do some serious damage if anyone actually witnessed him doing it and thought about coming forward.

This was nothing new, since transferring several months ago from his last school he has done nothing but cause problems with the other students and been sent to Figgins more times than he could count on one hand alone.

He didn't care about his actions. He thought the principal was a sucker for never suspending or expelling him. He knew he was being an asshole and still there was no ounce of remorse in him. He thought he could get with murder if he wanted and no one would bat a lash. Robbie spent his entire life getting away with things and was used to getting what he wanted. The rules never really applied before. His parents weren't aware of him misbehaving partly because they never were really apart of his life or never actually cared enough to be there. That is something Robbie doesn't like to discuss. He never thought that him being a jerk had anything to do with his parents, his idea was that why blame something on people who barely are around in the first place. He knew was acting just to act out, no rhyme or reason. And if anyone thought otherwise- they would never think to think otherwise because no ever thinks to ask him questions like that.

He held hostility toward the people that were supposed to be raising him not ignoring him, but he never once blamed them for his behavior. It's his own stuff to deal with he didn't want to drag them into it. It wouldn't make a difference anyway if he did he might as well be invisible for the amount of care they gave.

"Mr. Haralson, please take a seat."

Principal Figgins waves his hand next to the empty chair next to figure sitting in the other one. Principal Figgins didn't catch what Robbie had said and instead focused on why he wanted to see the young man in the first place.

"Mr. Haralson, I would like you to meet someone"

The man with a knowing grin says as Robbie finally takes a seat and gets a really a good mental image of the young man sitting in the other chair.

"You gotta be freaking kidding me"

Robbie whispered to himself, he was irritated then down right furious at the guy next to him.

**(What is he doing here? Fuck! No freaking way! This is complete and utter bullsh-) **

Robbie was pissed off and that was putting it mildly. He couldn't believe who were a few inches away from his fist. He really had the urge to reach over and punch this guy square in the jaw for his part in what happened recently. He resists the urge to do so though because he may be lucky at not getting expelled but he didn't want to push his luck.

"Oh we've sort of met already, but we haven't been officially introduced just yet. Hello kid, I'm Dave Karofsky"

Dave says as he extends his arm out for Robbie to shake trying to be as pleasant as possible. Robbie glared at him never returning the favor. Dave was sort of annoyed at the behavior, he understood it. Instead of showing his annoyance he continued to smile as if nothing was wrong.

It pained him a little to hold a fake smile. That was just because it made his the ends of lips sting from holding it so tight.

"Yeah and?"

Robbie mocked him smiling just as fake. It took all of Dave's energy not reach over smack that smile right off of his cocky face. He had to mentally remind himself that this kid was just a minor and not to kill the kid over and over like a chant. It was proving impossible to not want to kick his teeth in from the guy was acting.

When Mr. Shue asked Dave for help with this kid, he knew the kid would be a jerk but not to this level. It made him question if he was ever this bad and if so how come nobody ever even socked him in the face earlier on. He knew he would've deserved it.

Dave spent the previous night before going over and over if he should really do this. He still wasn't sure he was the right fit for this. He even contemplated calling Kurt to take his place at one point because Kurt would handle this situation a lot better at least in Dave's mind. Although Shue asked for him and he did promise he would he's still very anxious at what Mr. Shue and his former Principal had in mind. He was kept out of the dark of the plans set in motion and didn't exactly know why until this very moment where he would find out what purpose he had in all this. It wasn't until just now that Dave finally made up his mind; He really needed to teach this guy that his actions do have consequences, something he felt he should have learned sooner rather than later. Maybe if he learned it sooner he wouldn't have gone through hell this last year and a half.

"Mr. Haralson, I brought you in here because it has come to my understanding based on the amount of times that you come to see me that you have been causing chaos here at William McKinley and as you know I and as well as the school board has zero tolerance for such behavior"

Figgins continues on as Robbie should have been paying attention, he was so focused on Dave that he couldn't pay attention to anyone else. Robbie wanted so bad to teach him for interfering with that freak he could feel it in his bones. He sat on his tight white knuckled balled-up fists for a few moments in order to keep the Principal from seeing how truly angry he was. He could feel his arms shaking underneath him. He ordered himself to not get crazy it was proving really difficult to do that when this guy is sitting there smiling and nodding like a nerd.

"Then why not just expel me and get it over with? I mean you had countless times to do it and still I am here"

Robbie's brain registers the last part of the principal words long enough to put him out of the thoughts he was in, until his arms stopped doing the flinching twitchy thing they always do whenever he gets upset. His body had a mind of its own from time to time and did whatever it wanted most of the time. Some people would say Robbie had an anger issue and to those people he would tell them to stick their opinions up where the sun doesn't shine if he didn't agree with them. He was aware of it; it's that like with so many other things in his life he just ignores it or tries his damndest to do so.

"Ah that may very well be, but young man let me tell you something if this doesn't change soon you are on very thin ice and my patience and understanding for you is wearing thin and let me remind you again you're already on thin ice"

Principal Figgins was a nice man; clueless to what was really going in the school although a nice man all the same. When Dave saw how serious and angry he was it shocked Dave to see him this way. Dave doesn't remember ever seeing him this serious. That was including the countless times he's been in this same exact scenario. He wasn't messing around and this made Dave smile not fake like earlier, a real genuine smile. He wanted to praise the guy for finally acting like he had authority and stick to his guns for once.

Dave glances toward Robbie to get his reaction. Just as suspected Robbie sat there rolling his eyes taking none of this situation seriously or to heart. He reacted to it by propping his feet on the man's desk resting his dirty sneakers on it showing no respect at all, laughing lowly as he did this.

This drove Dave to the breaking point. That was it, he could handle the asshole comebacks and the bickering, and this went too far.

"What did you have in my mind for our friend here and what do I have to do with this?"

Dave asks as he pushed harshly at Robbie's feet causing them to get knocked off of the desk. Robbie sits straight up not before throwing Dave a dirty scowl and a few choice profanities in his head.

Dave couldn't comprehend the amount of disrespect that he had seen with his own eyes. This kid needed some sort of swift kick in the butt and he couldn't help but second guess this again, he wasn't sure if he was up for this. He had his doubts and fears of reliving the way he used to be. It frightened him to know he was once this guy and no one did a thing to stop it until it was too late. Well they did try Dave was just too stubborn to listen, just like this kid. This kid was way worse in his opinion.

"Mr. Shue and I have come up with something that I'm sure will have everyone in this agree that this is for the best. Mr. Haralson since Dave had been where you are currently today and has improved so dramatically, me and Mr. Shue have put our heads together deciding rather than expelling or punishing you which we all know will do absolutely nothing in your favor- Starting today and the upcoming few weeks Dave here will take you under his wing and show you a life outside of bullying. Not only that It has come to my attention you are failing Calculus and Mr. Karofsky I know was an excellent student before his troubles began, every day after school I will give my office to have tutoring lessons that way no distractions from the outside. I will keep a close eye on the both of you given the hostile energy I can sense coming from both of you"

Figgins clasps his hands together as he finishes his long speech very apparently pleased with himself.

The room became cut the tension with a knife quiet as both men took all of this in.

It was one thing to have Dave talk to the kid and try to have him straighten out, this was a whole other thing and clearly out of the question. Dave had a life he needed to get back to. Here he had been thinking he would give the kid few kind words and maybe a karate chop to the throat if need be and then be on his way. He was not expecting this at all. He didn't like this kid's attitude at all, how was he supposed to put up with him for a few weeks when he could barely do it for five minutes.

He didn't have time to babysit a kid and he really never agreed to calculus, they couldn't hold it against him if he didn't go along since he had no idea this is what twisted thing they came up with in the first place. All he was focusing on was five minutes alone with this cocky pimple faced brat would no doubt have him in handcuffs in a cop car on the way to jail for attempted murder. He was about to object when Robbie began doing that for him.

"No freaking way! I'll accept any other punishment hell please expel me, anything else other than having to deal with this asshole!"

Robbie objects loudly getting louder with every word begging for expulsion as opposed to the alternative.

"Mr. Haralson calm down! There will be none of that here! You have no choice in the matter! It already has been done!" Mr. Figgins bangs his hand on his desk causing a few papers that were neatly placed to fly up and scatter, making Robbie shut up instantly.

"Um this all sounds very interesting and all but I never agreed to baby sitting and homework? Are you serious? I have college and other things in my life to worry about here; I can't waste my time with someone who clearly doesn't want what is being placed for him." Dave interjects softly to try to control this situation without losing it himself, cutting off a pissed red faced Robbie.

No one knew of Robbie failing or so he thought no one knew. He couldn't have given a rat's ass about his grades. That doesn't mean he wants the world knowing how much of a screw up he really was. Now with all this going on he has to do with this jerk all up in his face all the time? This was too much for him to take at the moment. He certainly didn't want to be taught by him either. When the heck was he gonna need Calculus anyway.

"Dave, I understand your concerns and this is not babysitting think of it as an opportunity to show Mr. Haralson that he doesn't have to resort to bullying to fit in here, you changed right? Give this a chance. I promise this will not affect your school or life"

Mr. Figgins whispers this only to Dave so Dave could hear him and know he wasn't lying. Dave sighs not really sure if he should go through with it but he doesn't say his concerns and just lets this play out in front of him.

"And If I refuse this?"

Robbie asks challenging Figgins and of course being a head figure he never backed down from the jock punk.

"If you refuse the chance we are giving you here then I'm afraid your parents will have to be called in here and be aware of your expulsion. Sorry Mr. Haralson it's either this or the other option, don't blow it" The principal gives his final word as Robbie processes this.

He couldn't have his parents find out about this though he knew they wouldn't care, he just wanted everything he did to be none of their business. Things were easier that way.

"Uh fine whatever"

Robbie leans back slouching in the chair closing his eyes hoping for a few seconds that he was somewhere else, anywhere else but here. He wasn't gonna get away with this so he let it happen. This was definitely going to royally screw up his plans that he had for Unique, big time. He was going to be watched like a hawk, how was this supposed to happen now. Just then as Robbie was thinking his mind came up with another brilliant idea. He was always a quick thinker and doer which is just the way his brain worked sometimes always thinking on his feet. Sometimes there were moments like this when he didn't totally hate his thoughts or brain and he figured that is one of the few moments that it didn't work against him.

**(Maybe he could be used to my advantage)**

The ruthless jock ponders as he glances to Dave who is busy talking with the principal to even notice the menacing grin and downright evil plan going on the inside.

"That is the spirit, and Robbie I hope you learn from this and come out on the other side a better well rounded respectable young man." Figgins praised as he goes back to making the necessary arrangements for the next few weeks.

_**MEANWHILE IN THE CHOIR ROOM….**_

"Mr. Shue you wanted to see me?"

Unique quietly enters the room as if it was Judgment Day and she had been sentenced to have her head cut off. Mr. Shue had always been kind to her. When being called after school she didn't understand why she was being asked in here this way, she assumed the worst.

"Yes Unique please have a seat we need to talk"

Mr. Shue motions for the Diva to take a seat and she followed suit preparing for something she didn't know what, she just made sure she was really prepared for whatever comes at her next.

"Unique I'm just going to get straight to the point on why you are here. Um-I know you have been having problems with a certain group of guys and I know it's tough. I could no longer sit by and do nothing so I called a friend of mine to straighten these guys out; I just wanted to let you know this for your own safety and I wanted to get your thoughts on this. The young man who has made your life insufferable will no longer mess with you, you have my word" Mr. Shue says as Unique has a million and one questions floating in her mind. She wanted so many answers to her questions but she decided she would be here all day if she wanted them all answered. She settled on one question for now. The rest she would get to later.

"What is gonna happen with Robbie?"

Is all she wanted to know and was the most stressed about, she didn't get how on earth she cared so much when all he had done for the past several weeks was make her life unbearable, he was gonna leave her alone as Mr. Shue promised and he hasn't broken any promises yet. She trusted him.

"Well, he is in Figgins office now going over his punishment, though this isn't an ordinary punishment it's more to help whatever is bothering him and hopefully turn his life around. My friend Dave, who is a former student here used to be in his shoes and I highly hope that once they get to know each other Robbie would hopefully see the error of his ways"

Mr. Shue continued on, deep down he wanted to hold on to that thought that this will finally once and for all end. It's really delusional to think that all bullying in the school would magically go away all together after this and he knew this. He wanted to save someone else from going what Dave went through. He could do that much. Every day he wonders if he had done more would it have been enough to save Dave the heartache he went through. At least with this situation The Glee Teacher could get another chance to do this right this time around. This was not an opportunity he was going to miss out on again.

"Did you say Dave, As in Dave Karofsky?"

Unique holds up her hand stopping him from going forward. Mr. Shue couldn't be talking about the same guy who saved her ass yesterday, could he? Dave a bully, How? He was such a nice kind hearted guy to her he couldn't be a bad bully as Mr. Shue explained He just could not be. More Importantly, Dave was here? Helping her out once again? She was more grateful than she had ever felt in her life. She was truly touched at the strange guy she had just met yesterday. Words weren't enough to express her gratitude.

"Yes, you know him?"

Mr. Shue questions obvious, oblivious to the whole circumstance.

"We met yesterday- He- never mind I ran into him when I was about to head out. He's a sweetheart."

Unique lied about what really went on. She wasn't used to lying and she considered herself one of the worst ever. She didn't want the Glee club teacher more concerned than he already was.

"Yeah he is, you have nothing to worry about everything will start to get better as the days progress, you'll see" Mr. Shue agrees and flashes his good guy grin and Unique returns the favor hoping when she left several minutes later that he would be right that Robbie would finally leave her alone, hopefully forever. A girl could only hope.

**AN: CHAPTER 5 IS FINALLY COMPLETE! THIS WAS LONGER THAN CHAPTER 4, I HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR THAT BEING SO SHORT. WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT SHUE AND FIGGINS IDEA? THE BOYS ARE GOING TO TEAR EACH OTHER A PART LMAO! YEAH OKAY, I WANTED YOU GUYS TO GET TO KNOW ROBBIE A LITTLE MORE. THIS IS JUST PART OF THE REASON WHY HE IS THE WAY HE IS, NOT ALL OF IT. WE WILL LEARN MORE ABOUT HIM IN UPCOMING CHAPTERS SO LOOK OUT FOR THAT. OKAY ENOUGH RAMBLING PEACE OUT MY LOVELIES, PLEASE REVIEW-ILOVESMESOMEGLEE **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: HEY GUYS, I WASN'T GOING TO POST THIS TODAY BUT LAST NIGHT'S GLEE INSPIRED ME. :) IT PUT ME IN SUCH A GREAT MOOD SO I THOUGHT I SHARE MY HAPPY LITTLE ENERGY AND POSTS THIS AS A LITTLE PRESENT FOR YOU GUYS. :) YOUR REVIEWS INSPIRE ME TO SEE THIS STORY THROUGH AND FINISH IT. IT MAY TAKE ME A WHILE BUT I WILL **_**NOT**_** ABANDON WHAT I STARTED. **

**Let's get into it shall we? I don't own Glee or the song being used here. **

**The song "Up Against the Wind" belongs to Lori Perry. **

**Please don't sue me! All you will get is the moths that fly out of my empty wallet lol! What can I say about this chapter? **

**It was extremely difficult to write. I was originally going to use a different song for this chapter but as I was listening to this song while writing this on my computer, I thought this would be a better fit. This song I feel is perfect for Unique and this song also makes me think of Dave so I wanted Dave to be around when she sang it. Check out this beautiful sad song if you haven't already. I love it and had to use it. Another thing I know nothing of Calculus or Math in general (I'm a dumbass lol! I'm kidding ;)) so we will get only a little taste of Robbie and Dave's tutor sessions because I know as much of that as Robbie does lol! **

**I was inspired by  
>"Smart Dave" when I watched season 2 where Paul says that Dave used to get A's and B's and that is what brought this chapter on also I remember in the Prom Queen Episode that Dave took Calculus, yeah there is that. Let me know what you think about Robbie, I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions on him. There are mentions of Kurt in this chapter. Warning: cussing and I think that is all the warnings for this chapter for now. This Continues from Chapter 5.<strong>

**Thanks to those who have Reviewed, Favorite and Followed. :) You guys are awesome! Thanks again.**

**(Bold ITALICS Written Like this are everyone's thoughts) **

Chapter 6

"Yo I heard what went down, that's fucked up. When does your punishment start? What about your plan? Must be difficult with those fools watching you like you're a prisoner, what are we gonna do about-"

Ray catches up with Robbie who is placing or more like shoving his homework hard into his backpack, eyebrows furrowed in utter rage. He was still heated about the whole thing that happened in Figgins office. He couldn't even ditch this whole mess because just a few feet away from where the punk Jock and his friend were there stood Dave and principal Figgins making sure that Robbie doesn't bolt out of there.

Dave had a gut wrenching feeling he would try something funny. He made sure him and Figgins were there to monitor him getting his things for the first day of tutoring, he still can't even wrap his head around. Him tutoring, when had the world gone topsy turby?

He knew what the kid was going to do because if it were him he would've done the exact same thing. He knows he would have.

"You don't have to announce it to the entire goddamn world do you?! Say that shit even louder I don't think Figgins and that dipshit heard you! Trying to get me in more of a pile steaming hot horse shit? Like I don't have bull crap to deal with on my plate already"

Robbie blasts angrily toward his childhood best friend. He didn't mean to get so loud; his anger was directed at the wrong person. He was being paranoid he didn't want anyone to hear them. Ray apologizes and Robbie accepts which usually isn't his style but he wasn't feeling like himself today so he thought why not.

"Sorry, what are you going to do about the "You know what?"

Ray uses air quotes to signify what he is getting at. Robbie was quite annoyed that Ray wouldn't leave it alone. He obliged his friend with the details.

"It's still ago, believe me, it will take some time while I'm- we're being surrounded. You just make sure you keep your end of the deal and keep Adam from doing anything or saying anything like a dumbass" Robbie points at Ray's face making sure his message was loud and clear.

"Don't worry I got it, it ain't easy because Adam wouldn't shut up in the lunchroom I finally had to bribe his ass so he wouldn't ruin it for the rest of us"

Ray says recounting the events that happened in the lunchroom today when Adam kept bringing up about he and his friends were going to make Unique's life more miserable. He promised Adam hundred dollars if Adam would stop talking about Unique or not bother her anymore. Ray hated the idea of owing his friend money but if that is what it takes for all of this to go smoothly he would more than be glad to be out a hundred bucks.

"What? What did he say, how did you bribe him?!"

Robbie was fuming all over again. This was the reason why Robbie didn't want Adam involved in the first place, Adam has the biggest mouth known to mankind and no doubt will put them all in trouble if he shouted out his plans to the entire school.

"Don't even worry about it, all you need to know is that I got him to quiet down, it don't matter how I did it anyway your plan is safe is all that counts. Listen Robbie you just be careful, now that that lard ass is lurking around"

Ray motions over to Dave who has his head down not paying attention to them anymore still waiting for Robbie to bring his self along to the principal's office.

"I got it don't sweat over him, that guy is dumber than he looks, he's a part of this whole thing and he don't even know it yet. I got him wrapped around my finger already, you'll see. I gotta go I'll catch you later, peace"

Robbie says as he slams his locker heading toward Dave giving his best plastic fake good guy grin yet, faking every enthusiastic motion as he walked. As Ray watches his friend leave he wonders what Robbie meant about how the other guy was involved. He decided to do what Robbie says and not sweat too much about it. Whatever happens during this Robbie seems to have everything covered. With that Ray turns around and walks out of the school figuring out a better way to keep his other friend, Adam from getting all of them busted before the plan even had a chance to the see the light of day. Sure a hundred dollars would do it but now that he thinks about it Adam has a bad memory and forgets a lot so he has to come up with ways so Adam wouldn't forget.

"This is such bull!"

Robbie whines out in frustration. Dave and Robbie had been at there first tutoring session for over an hour now. It was not going too well. Robbie still couldn't make sense of any of it. He would never get it. He was never a school nerd hating the whole idea of working hard actually putting effort into something other than causing chaos. All of this was foreign to him. They were currently working on math, one of Robbie's worst subjects besides Calculus.

Dave on the other hand was good at math, really good. Some might say he was a math magician. Of course no one would've ever known that back when he was going to McKinley. Dave thought he was so smart at playing Dumb. He even went as far as always asking Azimio how to spell simple words though he knew them and knew how to read. He had to keep appearances as the school's dumb straight jock; his grades had suffered cause of that huge mistake all in the name of keeping his reputation and secrets buried. Once he transferred again for the second time after he got out of the hospital he was done with that stupid whole routine trying to please other people finishing high school a smart sure of himself straight A+ student and hasn't looked back ever since. In Dave's mind he felt that he didn't need to do that anymore. What was the point anyway? To hide who he was? Kurt has helped him have the courage to be who he truly was he grew tired of the old him. That is when he got his act together. No way was he going to spend another year in High school hell. He made sure of that.

He was very patient with Robbie despite disliking the punk whole heartily. When Robbie would get something wrong or mess up on something the former jock didn't blow up or get mad or laugh like Robbie had expected him to, he just kept encouraging him to try his best, grinning all the while doing so.

This made Robbie slightly uncomfortable; he was so used to being called dumb ass or people just not giving a fuck and being laughed at that when Dave didn't do any of those things Robbie wasn't sure what to do with himself. At least if Dave did any of those things he could just say "fuck you" or "go fuck yourself" and be done with it. He couldn't do that now when Dave being so incredibly nice. It caught him completely off guard.

"Come on, kid you got this, no more of this "I can't or it's too hard" bull shit. It's real easy." Dave says enthusiastically."

Dave wanted to be as encouraging as possible to this person who seemed the total opposite of what Dave was trying to achieve. He'd been complaining about the homework that was given to him. Dave tried to see past it and tried to keep this guy's head up for him. Dave knew they wouldn't get anywhere if all the former jock did were yell at him to get it right. It never worked for him in High school so he didn't want to take that approach.

"Know what? I think it's time for a break we've been at this for a while. What 'ya say?"

He asks while Robbie was rubbing at his eyes yawning as if he was tired or bored Dave couldn't tell. It was probably both. It was a clear sign that they needed to cool it on the homework. He didn't need to ask Robbie twice, with a cheeky grin Robbie blew a sigh a relief and agreed.

"Hell yeah, finally"

Was all Robbie replied as he swiftly closed his books and threw down his pencil carelessly to relax a bit. Dave stretched his arms out then he peeked at the window, outside the office was the small waiting room where Figgins was watching them both making sure they weren't going to kill each other. He saw them not working but didn't say anything. He too knew they needed a break and allowed it to happen.

Ten minutes into their break they sat both silently not sure what to talk about. It wasn't like they liked each other. They sat comfortable looking anywhere but at each other. Something was bothering Robbie for a while so he got the courage and was the first one to break the silence. The question he wanted to ask wasn't that important he just wanted someone to start speaking because the comfortable silence was turning annoying real quickly. At least for him, Dave never minded it in fact he preferred it. He liked the silence.

**(Might as well get this over with)**

"So Mr. Karofsky, what's your deal?"

Robbie yawned again stretching his arms out then he leaned back melting into his seat waiting for Dave to answer. Dave didn't know how to respond to that question. He didn't see it coming. He didn't know what the kid was talking about; he asked him what he had meant, not without being a little sarcastic while doing so.

"That's Dave to you, Mr. Karofsky that would be my father's name. It will be much appreciated if you never ever called me that again"

Dave shudders as he loathes when people call him," Mr. Karofsky" and it happens more times than people would think. It did no wonders because he looked so much like his father. He had the same face features as his dad except he didn't have a beard like his dad and wasn't grey like him, at least not yet. Dave was still young there still was time for that. Dave shudders again at the thought of going grey too soon.

Both Karofsky men share the same eye shape, eye color and nose even the same body type though Paul being a little bigger than his son. Dave recalls whenever he would smile when he was a child someone would always remind him that he looked like Paul.

Being called "Mr." makes him feel old and last time he checked he wasn't his father. Don't get him wrong he loved his dad, doesn't mean he liked being compared to him.

Robbie brushes him off and chuckles lightly when Dave looked in horror over what he had addressed him as. Robbie was enjoying making him squirm. It made this whole nightmare enjoyable, almost bearable.

"What's my deal? What is that supposed to mean?"

Dave eyebrows went down in confusion not quite getting where Robbie was taking this. Robbie laughs once while explaining what he meant.

"Like I stated what is your deal? Your life story, your sudden interest in what the hell I do?"

Robbie clarifies more clearly motioning with his hands back and forth between him and Dave for emphasis. At first Robbie just wanted to pass time so it wouldn't be so silent in the room but now he really wanted to know, what can he say? It peeked in his interest. The young boy wanted to, no needed to know why this guy had the nerve to try to help him out. What was the purpose he wondered? They don't even know each other well enough for this older guy sitting next to him to care.

"You want to know my story? Why I care in 'What the hell you do" as you put it. Where do I start?"

Dave asks and Robbie nods his head without saying anything. Dave obliges the boy not giving too much of himself away. He figured he didn't need to go into that much detail so he left some things out. If it will shut him up then Dave happily talked away.

Dave shared that he was a former student in McKinley just in case the kid wasn't already aware enough times. He also shared that he was a high school football player like the boy sitting across from him. This made Robbie's interest go higher. He wondered if he could totally kick his ass if they should ever play.

That's all Dave would share, nothing more. He didn't know this kid well enough to blab that he was in the hospital. It wasn't his business. He didn't need to share that he was a former bully due to Figgins saying early in their little meeting. It was going so well until the kid opened his mouth once more.

"Who'd you mess with? I'm sure whoever you messed with had it coming there are so many freaks in this school it's not surprising there were even some back then."

Robbie asks while Dave's patience was wearing low. He didn't want to bring up Kurt's name, it took so long for them just to become friends and the memories of the way he treated him still tear Dave up till this day. He still regretted his actions every day of his life. He refused to let himself think back so he switched subjects, sort of.

**(Back then? I am not that old I just graduated High school not too long ago. How old does he think I am?) **

"No, this person whose name I'll leave out for now didn't deserve any of the shit I put him through, He's not a freak, don't you ever say that about him, got it? He and I are friends now and I will not hear you speak that way about him. We've been through a lot together" Dave points his finger at Robbie warning him. Robbie was a little afraid though he never would admit so he quieted down putting his hands up in mock surrender and let Dave continue.

"I was just so jealous and angry that he could be himself, proud of who he is without fear while I was afraid and did not like that the fact of what I was becoming. I knew when we first met that I couldn't hide it anymore, deny it, He always flaunted and threw it in my face what I wanted to be for so long, but couldn't because of our statutes here. He was a nerd and I the asshole Jock stud. I acted out and took it out on him- His friends too- but him most of the time- I tried so hard to fight it- for so long it was tearing me up-"

Dave stops himself from rambling on, he's revealing too much too soon. He could feel the lump in his throat and his eyes burned with unshed tears. He was still learning to accept the things he had done and it was hard sometimes to admit the mistakes of his past. He couldn't even look at Robbie at this point. He didn't want this kid to know any of this for some reason. Why? He didn't know. He had to shut up before he went any further.

"Okay geez, man I get it, sorry for bringing this up. We'll talk about something else"

Robbie pretends to be irritated and annoyed by what he was witnessing. Truth of the matter Robbie felt a little bad for even bringing this up. He didn't understand why he suddenly felt the need to give compassion. He couldn't stand Dave ever since they had the unpleasant moment crossing paths into each other's lives and vice versa. Adam maybe right he was going soft. He didn't want to see him distraught any further he changed subjects and fast. He decided for now that he would question Dave at a more appropriate time. Now wasn't the time to be such a jerk and Robbie was mentally kicking himself for that.

"Listen, I gotta piss, I am just going to the bathroom I'll be right back"

Robbie says but just as he was about to walk Dave registers what he had said and stops him dead in his tracks with their conversation up in the wind just like that. Both men forgetting what just happened a moment ago or more like wanting to forget.

"Uh huh what do you think you're going without me? I'm coming with you just in case you decide to jet out of here" Dave wipes at his face then catches Robbie by the end of his T shirt to keep him from going any further.

"Awe man come on I'm just going to take a leak, you have my word. I am not a child I don't need to be babied in the bathroom. I thought we were bonding"

Robbie complains childishly, it wasn't proving his case that he can be trusted. He really was going to the bathroom but not to use the facilities. As soon as the coast was clear he was gonna run and break free through the bathroom window. Damn Dave must've been cleverer than he assumed.

"Well I beg to differ; now if you really need to go we'll go so now march" Dave says as him and Robbie both leave the room first getting Figgins permission then head out.

Robbie was a few feet ahead of Dave, trying but failing to lose him. Dave was fast for being a big guy Robbie pondered. He wasn't sumo wrestler big but the guy was pretty hefty compared to him.

Dave had to walk in fast paces because of the speed Robbie was heading. He was humiliated to be seen with Dave; Dave got the point and let him do his thing. He wasn't as offended as he should've been. Dave used to be in his shoes, he could relate to his point of view.

Once Robbie got to the bathroom he found he had to go so bad he thought he was gonna piss on his self. He went about his business which was kind of hard to do when standing outside the stall was Dave leaning against one of the sinks with his arms crossed like some sort of intimidating bouncer at a night club. He made due and told his brain over and over that he was the only person there. He could never go with someone waiting for him just outside. Who could?

When Robbie was finished they both agreed that since it was almost times up for the first session that would they were in no hurry to get back.

There they were taking their time side by side together when Dave hit the brakes on his walking and heard something coming from the Choir room or someone he should say rather.

He thought for sure Shue would be done talking to Unique about now and they would be both gone. That wasn't the case.

He put his finger to his mouth shushing Robbie motioning for him to remain silent just as the Jock was about to complain. He investigated further and found his suspicion true, someone was singing. Not only singing but sounded upset and inconsolable, almost in pain.

He tuned in further and there he spots by the piano all alone in tears was Unique not seeing either guy. She was too wrapped up in whatever was bothering to notice anything else. He didn't know what was bothering her; Mr. Shue must've explained what was gonna happen. Dave thought she would be happy about Robbie. Then as the song continued a light bulb went off in Dave's head.

**(She's not just singing about the bullying she has faced, is she? Being her must be so difficult, not being you true self. Hiding because certain people can't accept what they don't get. Boy have I been there. Not like her of course, not trying to compare here. But I know the feeling all too well.) **

Dave had an itch that it was something else. He wanted to know what but he could not just go up and ask what was wrong. He wasn't even supposed to be listening to this. It felt private and should've stayed that way. Dave couldn't move even when his brain was hollering at him to move on and leave her alone. He couldn't bring himself to do it. He stayed put hoping she wouldn't see him.

_Unique:_

_**Day after Day **_

_**Seems like I push against the clouds**_

_**They just keep blocking out the sun **_

_**It seems since I was born **_

_**I've awakened every bless'd morning **_

_**Down on my luck and up against the wind**_

Unique looks up and heads over to a large mirror that was placed on the other side of the room, singing to it, no singing to only her and no one else. She was speaking the words to her.

Unique:

_**Don't you, Stop **_

_**Don't you, Run**_

_**Don't You, Hide**_

_**You'll do fine **_

_**You'll be good**_

_**You'll get by**_

The diva had a beautiful voice. She didn't need any instruments. She sang in acapella for the first part of her breath-taking performance. Though for this part of the song she walked slowly to the piano and started playing softly on it. Dave didn't know this song; he could tell it meant something to her. He continues to watch contently.

_Unique:_

_**Night after night**_

_**Seems like I rage against the moon**_

_**But it don't ever light the dark, mmm no**_

_**I curse the falling rain but it won't stop from my complaining **_

_**Down on my luck and up against the wind**_

_**Don't you, stop**_

_**Don't you, run**_

_**Don't you, hide**_

This was the bravest thing Dave ever witnessed. She was telling herself no matter what life throws at you, be yourself. Don't let the stormy weather get you down. At least that is what he gathered from the song.

Words Dave wished he lived by sooner.

On the other side of the spectrum when the song was just about done, the reason why she was singing was what transpired with her parents just as she was about to go home. There she was a few moments ago getting her things thinking she was safe from harm when her parents called her.

Both were mad because they found out that there son had been dressing as "her" again as they would call Unique when the principal called and told them about his intentions to protect their son from the bullies. Unique got in the most heated argument that ever went down between her and her parents. Unique loved her parents to death but she felt they were being unreasonable and completely unfair.

She got that they thought they were doing the right thing by not letting her dress as her true self. They thought they were protecting her. They also think it's a phase, like one day she'll get over it and grow out of it. That wasn't it at all. They would never get Unique wasn't just a persona, a phase; this was really her, who she was meant to be. It wasn't her fault nor is it they're fault that her body betrayed and rebelled against her. Wade wasn't her; she wasn't him. They were two different people who happened to share one body. That shy hollow shell that her parents raised was nothing.

She was so sick and tired of hiding it, it wasn't enough that she got harassed at school she didn't need it from her parents as well no matter how good their intentions were. That is what she is doing now, singing her feelings out like Mr. Shue taught them to do, that way it kind of would help to make things better. That is why she returned to the room to let this entire thing go. She found that Mr. Shue had left for a moment. Not for long because the room would've been locked if he went home. He'd never leave the Choir room unattended. She had to get this over with before anyone saw her in here asking questions or before she goes home to face her parents. Not even Brad was here to disturb her. She knew she would be in big time trouble for hanging up on her mom when they were going at it. She just needed a little time to cool off before heading home to face the music.

This was one of her favorite songs it spoke to her the most. This song was older than her. She fell in love with it when she heard on the radio on an old radio station one day while her parents dropped her off at school. It made her feel calm, content whenever she heard the beautiful music sweep her away. It was as if the woman who originally sings this was speaking to her and only her. She connected to it so much.

She felt better as she let it all go feeling at more peace than she had felt in a while.

Unique was finished singing Dave saw her wipe the tears from her eyes while Dave wiped at his own. He could hardly compose himself. That performance was special one of a kind, he was so honored he was there to see it.

Then as he was about to leave her alone he had totally forgotten that he and her weren't the only ones there, with her being inside the choir room and him standing still by the door outside.

There stood Robbie, a stone cold bully gazing at Unique never taking his eyes away from her, tears of his own threatening to pour out. He could've sworn that the jock punk forgot about Dave being there. Or he just didn't worry about Dave? Dave couldn't comprehend what he saw. What brought this on? Maybe there was more to this kid than meets the eye.

**AN: So what do you think? Did you like the song choice? Reviews are lovely; I would love to hear from you guys. Please be kind. What do you think of Robbie's behavior? One more thing there will be a little bit of a time jump in the next chapter so be prepared for that. Questions or concerns let me know. Until I see you next time, have a lovely day-IlovesMesomeGlee**__


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: Hey guys long time no see right? :) Sorry I haven't updated, it's just that I have been feeling a bit under the weather and still have not gotten better. : ( I Mean I feel a little better, well enough to update today. I don't own Glee. **_

_**Here is chapter 7. This is a little bit of a time jump as you will read here because I figured it was about time for one, I hope you don't mind. Sorry for the lack of Unique's presence in this chapter. The boys (Dave and Robbie) needed to have this long overdue talk so I felt Unique wasn't needed but she will be back. Also there is a reason why Dave quit football that will be explained later on as this story goes…..who knows if he will play again? You will just have to patient until then. Please don't be mad at me. :)**_

_**Santana is mentioned in this chapter because I always wanted a Santana/Dave friendship between my two favorite characters in the world so yeah there is that. One more thing most Glee characters will only have mentions a few times if needed but not necessarily will be a part of this story. **_

_**As always please review they are lovely and they keep my spirits up, be kind. They help inspire me to keep this going and also let me know if you're enjoying this. Warning: strong trans-phobia ignorance and slight homophobia use I think that is it. I don't condone this type of behavior. **_

_**(**__**BOLD ITALICS REPRESENT EVERYONE'S THOUGHTS)**_

_**Thanks to the lovely reviews, follows and favorites...You all rock! :D Without further interruptions Enjoy! **_

Chapter 7

"Two weeks and three days."

It's been exactly two weeks and three days Robbie recalls the last time he caught Unique's performance, mumbling to himself by his locker.

He didn't know how to feel or what to say or if he was really genuinely affected by it. One thing was for certain it still has not been erased from his mind. It was all he could think about every day. That moment hit something deep within him. He tried everything to dismiss what really went on that day.

He wasn't supposed to be affected this much. Unique or Wade rather (He was not gonna admit she is a girl) was a freak, a nerd and nobody, a weirdo tranny. He shouldn't be wrapped up in what goes on in his life. He shouldn't care. Correction he does not. He can't.

Something in Wade's eyes affected him so deeply. He couldn't stop staring. He somehow saw himself. Robbie is a popular jock that has plenty of friends; well three's enough for him. He doesn't know what it feels like to be an outcast but some days- He doesn't feel like that is who he is truly meant to be. He's been struggling to find his identity for years. People know him as jackass because that is what he puts out there. He doesn't know any other way. It was what he was so used to.

He's not completely an ass hole as much he loves to put on. He tried once before to do the right things but it bit him in the ass.

Before he became what he is today he always used to tell himself "Be good" Do right". Then reality would set that may all he ever may be because people judged him before they got to know him. He never had gotten teased to his face because the other kids knew better than to talk that stuff to his face. That didn't stop the other kids from going around and saying hurtful things behind his back.

If anyone just stopped take a real hard look, they'd understand that he was human too he had feelings like the rest of them.

He learned from a really young age thanks to his parents that people can be cruel so he was cruel right back. All of the rage started when he was just a small child growing up in a broken home. It was like a defense dome that he had placed around himself. It made feel safe like no one could touch him.

It was people saw him as; they would never change their minds. He's been this way for so long that he's accepted it. He would never say this to anyone he wanted to belong somewhere, anywhere. He found he belonged with his thug friends. It wasn't the idea at first but Robbie became so numb and wrapped in holding on to popularity once he found it he couldn't resist anymore. This is a part of what he was now. No going back. Figgins was a fool if he thinks that his punishment would work according to Robbie.

As Robbie was lost in his own head he abruptly pushed them aside and remembered who exactly he was and what his whole purpose in this school was. He shakes the pounding memories away. It wasn't easy they came at him like a gigantic tidal wave crushing over him.

After that he immediately thought back to his plan. He couldn't give up on it yet, despite his momentary lapse of judgment. He couldn't go soft, he told himself he needed to prove himself to his friends or they would sure shun him out if they knew what was really going on inside.

"You okay, kid?"

Robbie was greeted by an enthusiastic Dave who had arrived early than expected. He wasn't due to give Robbie his tutoring lessons for another hour and a half.

Mr. Figgins changed Robbie's tutoring sessions from every day after school to twice a day. Mornings before classes and after school upon learning Robbie was failing more classes much to the teenager's sheer grin.

This didn't affect Dave's life as he originally assumed. He had plenty of time to waste in the morning because he took only afternoon courses. That way he'd have more room to do other things. This wasn't what he wanted room for but it worked perfectly in the end, he had no distractions otherwise with football not being in the way anymore.

He'd given up on football a while ago. He would really rather not go into details to why he quit. Let's just say that it wasn't for him. He'd rather focus more important things in life. He still loved the sport though. Nowadays he would rather watch than play.

He had arrived so early because Mr. Shue invited him to chat it up with him before it was actually time to teach. The teacher probably wanted an update report on the kid anyway. Dave didn't mind at all. He would be more than glad to share Mr. Shue on this. It was his and Figgins master plan for this to happen he had the right to check up on it every now and again.

He figured he'd kill the hour till then, which was until he spotted Robbie by his locker and he figured he'd drop in and mess around with the punk for fun.

He likes teaching he discovered, it gave him a sense of greater accomplishment. If only his "Student" as he loves to call the kid would be on the same page as he was.

It kind of irked him that his "student" never wants to learn anything. It was like the kid was begging for them to fail him. Dave never understood that, doesn't every young person want to graduate High school to make something of themselves and get out of here as soon as possible? Or was it just him?

They had been at this routine for a while now. Dave always greets Robbie with a hello and a smile trying to cheer him up. Robbie usually returns the favor with a low grunt or he rolls his eyes. There was nothing hostile ever beyond that. That was usual for both men. Not today, today was different. Robbie was on edge and Dave sensed it.

"I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW? IT IS NOT KID. IT'D BE GRAVY IF YOU'D START CALLING ME THAT"

Robbie didn't necessarily yell but he did raise his voice slamming his locker shut. He immediately regretted talking back. He had a habit of doing things like this. It was a defense shield, one habit that wasn't so easy to break.

Dave wasn't angry. He has been calling him kid for two whole weeks now never really bothering to address the young boy by his real name. He didn't mean anything malicious behind it, he was taken by the nickname and thought Robbie would feel the same. He'd guess not.

"I know, I Apologize Robert"

Dave takes control of the situation before things heat up further, when Dave addressed Robbie as Robert that made the teen more irritated.

"It's Robbie; no one ever calls me Robert. Got it? Robbie?"

Robbie corrects Dave quietly staring at floor for emphasis.

The name "Robert" made him sound so refined and sound like such a tool. He detested his full preppy name which was Robert Montgomery Haralson the III. It is a family name he got stuck with because "tradition". It was passed on from generation to generation as explained to him. Total pig shit if you asked him.

Not either of his friends knew his full name. He'd kill someone if they ever found out.

"Robbie" sounded much more fun and laid back which he considered himself a pretty chill person. Just don't get on his wrong side or you'll find he's not that way for long.

"I get it, I mean no harm Robbie, now spill what's wrong?"

Dave reacts with a light chuckle and his hands up in surrender asking truly concerned despite his joking demeanor.

"Nothing, what are you doing here?"

Robbie asks while deflecting. Desperate to change subjects was no such thing, Dave wouldn't drop it. They had time to chat because school hadn't officially started yet. Barely any students had arrived. Robbie didn't like coming to school this early. Although it was lot better than having to make fake conversations with his too busy parents, he'd risk it.

It looks as though Dave wasn't going anywhere.

Dave hoped in the back of his mind that Mr. Shue would let him take a rain check on their meet up today. He had this to deal with this first and he wanted to be there for Robbie. He'd hope the Glee teacher would understand. Considering who he was ditching Shue for he knew the teacher would rather him tend to this first.

"Can we discuss what is really going on? I know what went down I was there remember? I know it affected you, you can't dodge it forever."

Dave says softly trying to be sensitive, wanting to bring this up with as much gracious sensitivity as possible. He didn't want it to seem like he was overstepping here. Knowing Robbie couldn't hide the truth.

Something happened in that choir room that day with the teenager two weeks ago, something Dave could no longer sit by ignoring.

Robbie's on edge snappy demeanor told Dave that this wasn't going to magically go away on its own. Robbie could keep pretending like everything is okay but Dave was smarter and wiser you could never fool him.

"I have no idea what you're blabbing about"

Robbie starts to walk away; he couldn't and wouldn't want to confront this now. Robbie understood fully what Dave meant. He wouldn't allow himself to give in, for Dave to be right. He had too much pride.

Dave tugs harshly at his arm looking serious in the eyes blocking him from avoiding this. The two men stare each other down, neither one giving up on this.

They are going to discuss this whether Robbie liked or not.

They needed to get this out in the open if Robbie was going to begin the process of being a better person. First step is getting stuff out in the open if it is eating you up inside. No use in bottling things up, nothing ever gets accomplished either way.

Dave speaks from experience.

He can't allow this to happen anymore, not on his watch.

That was the reason he there for in the first place right? Not just to give Robbie tutoring lessons but to show him other outlets besides hiding and acting like a total dick, give advice. This was his chance to utilize this opportunity while he still could.

Once there little hostile staring contest was through, Robbie was the first to break.

**(This guy is good. Fine I'll give him what he wants if he really thinks this shit will be of any use to me.) **

"I have no idea what you want from me?" Robbie confesses in defeat.

His voice is unrecognizable of how soft gentle it has become.

"What I want? This isn't about me; this is about what you want and what you need. Come take a walk with me"

Dave let's go of Robbie's arm and guides him outside where they could talk more in private as more students arrived for the day to begin. The hallways were filling up rapidly so Dave lead Robbie away from the noise and pressures of these very halls that he used to roam in.

"Now that we are away from these people, Robbie I'm going to level with you…. I think you should talk to Unique. It will help you deal with whatever two weeks ago was"

Dave confesses when they reach outside into the parking lot to talk freely as they could with not a soul in sight, praying to anyone that he wasn't crossing a line by suggesting such a thing. Robbie hadn't messed with Unique as promised with Dave's watchful eye constantly on him. She'd been free from slushies or any sort of harassment since Dave swooped in taking matters in his own hands.

He would monitor Robbie if things were to get out of hand, that's if Robbie agreed to his idea.

Dave was Unique's bodyguard in a way; Mr. Shue compared him to one. He didn't mind being compared to that. As long as she felt safe to come to school Dave felt great knowing he made this work.

This whole thing was very reminiscent of the very short lived Bully Whips club he was involved in with Santana his junior year. He had no choice that bitch black mailed him when he was so far in the closet; she used that fact to her advantage. They didn't call her Satan for nothing.

That was only thing that was so humiliating was where Santana made Dave flaunt around in that ridiculous hot pink lettermen jacket and goofy looking hat beret thing. Other than that Dave actually missed helping those in need from guys like him. If he had to go back and do that all over again he would in a heartbeat, minus the jacket and beret of course.

How he missed his pretend girlfriend beard. She may have threatened his rep more times than he'd like to recall, they had their own little world that no one else that wasn't them would get.

He would go to the ends of the earth for her. Sami may have been his new "girlfriend" but before her there was Santana. The fiery Latina held a special place in his heart. Especially when she visited him in the hospital every day he was in that dump. Showing up every day just to try to make Dave forget about his own problems making him bust out laughing at silly little things made him think there is more to her than her being a bitch. Through it all she actually showed she had a soul. She had her own closet issues that she was facing; even still she was there for him. It was more than he could ever ask from her.

She along with Kurt brought him out of a very dark horrific place. He loved her more than anything on this earth. They sort of lost contact now that she's in New York living out her dreams with Kurt and Rachel, It makes him a little down thinking about it. This was for the best. He couldn't be more proud of her.

He is getting off topics as he reminisced of his friend turning his attention away from that back to the present.

"My ears must not be cleaned properly. I must have wax in them. Did I hear this or are you out of your ever loving mind? Cause there is no goddamn way am I ever going to associate with that queer-forget it- not gonna happen" Robbie protests shaking his head profusely. He was shaking so madly, that is how mad he was at the very mention of this idea. He was reaching a boiling point of no return. How dare this guy say this to him? This guy had balls Robbie would give him that. What did he expect? That he would actually agree to this and everything afterward would be gumdrops and rainbows? Things would change around here? Whatever Dave was smoking Robbie wanted some. He must've been on something if he actually thought this through.

It was Dave's turn start with the yelling. He snapped he couldn't hold himself back. How could anyone be this stubborn? It was just a suggestion; one that he'd hope would go his way. He wasn't going to actually make him do it. He wanted to give him the option of making the right call on his own. Robbie went too far. Dave needed him to register that he wasn't gonna to put up with this.

"Don't you ever say that about that sweet girl got it?! I will not put up with that kind of ignorant shit! You will never ever use that type of language around me you can say that around someone else who would put up with it! What are you so afraid of?"

Dave gets scary close in Robbie's face towering over him like some raving lunatic.

Robbie has never seen this side to Dave. He didn't think Dave had it in him to be this confrontational. Dave was not messing around. He was actually more terrified than normal. He did the only thing he dreaded if this were other normal circumstance. He backed away a few feet away not needing to get into with a guy that hit him over the head with hand knocking him out. He had too much to live for.

"All right, I give I won't say anymore. Can you get out of my face now? Geez I didn't realize you had a boner for weirdoes in dresses and one more thing fuck you I ain't scared of anything"

Robbie plays off like a cool guy who wasn't about to piss himself.

That crude comment didn't make Dave tackle the teen as he would've if this was the old Dave "The Fury" Karofsky.

Instead Dave remembered his breathing counting backwards in his head from ten and ordered himself over and over to get a grip. Let it go because they are just words, they can't hurt him. Dave was so heated he wondered if this would ever go away. He needed to breathe. It was difficult His chest felt heavy and his whole body was going a little numb.

The breathing technique is what he picked up in therapy. It helped him cope with his anxiety.

He'd been in therapy when he got out of the hospital from his attempted suicide mistake. His therapist isn't useless of it most time he's finding as this was working.

He still thinks his therapist is full of herself and it's a complete waste of time. The only reason he keeps seeing that nosy bitch with her phony all high mighty attitude is for his dad's sake. He wanted to show his dad that he was attempting to get better. His dad had begged him for weeks to try to talk his feelings out to someone that was a professional at this sort of thing until he finally gave in.

Dave was worried about being judged by some complete stranger. A few months in he does not give a rat's brown ass what that old fossilized Catch-U-Next-Tuesday feels. She doesn't matter, his dad on the other hand, he does.

Paul would always be there for his son no matter what; he just couldn't do it alone with his wife no longer in their lives it things much confusing for him to handle by himself.

He's doing this for him. He needed his father to be proud of him again. Like the way things used to be. Back when in the good days when Dave never tried taking his own life.

"I'm gonna let that go. Do you want to do this or not? It was a suggestion. This is not how I saw whole thing going"

Dave says as things begin to get back to normal. His breathing got stabled and he was himself.

"Well, why are you on me about this? And no I don't think I wanna partake in this dumb thing you got in your head. What is this supposed to accomplish?" Robbie says in defense.

Why was Dave trying so hard to push this?

"I wanted you to make a grown up decision, do the right thing. What's it supposed to accomplish? Oh I don't know maybe you can get to know her and better understand her situation and not be such an ass hole for once"

Dave responds sarcastically.

Robbie looks around almost laughing at himself for even considering this. Wade was not a "Her" as people believed. It was wrong the way they were around "her". Why did everyone insist that he be called a "she"? It was not normal no matter how many times he would put on dresses prancing around like that. He still had boy parts. It's disgusting. He is fooling no one.

He'd never want to get to know that part of "her". Why couldn't Wade at least attempt to be normal? It will make things a lot easier for him. Maybe he wouldn't get harassed so much. This is a high school in Lima Ohio, not New York or Rupaul's drag race where that sort of thing would be sociably acceptable. That kind of thing shouldn't be allowed in a place like this.

Why did he insist on being so different? He'd never get why some people would want to be the opposite of what they were born. It made no sense to him. He agreed with his dad on one thing (Which rarely happens) and that was that all those crazies need professional help.

He really thinks about this for a few moments letting the silence over take him. Dave was about to interrupt when Robbie makes his decision despite the ongoing argument taking place on the inside.

Damn it Dave was right. He needs to do this. Granted nothing has changed, Wade was still a crazy weirdo and no amount of time will change that. He felt like he wanted to at least try so that way the annoying thoughts can keep quiet. He wasn't doing this for Dave or even him, he had no idea why exactly he was doing this but here goes nothing.

"If you think this will do any good then I'll do it."

Robbie finally gives the answer Dave was searching for. Dave in that moment felt like fist pumping the air, he held back, he didn't want to seem like he was boasting. He was ecstatic that he was finally getting somewhere with this kid. It was a start.

**(If Kurt were here he'd be so proud.)**

"If you're really serious Robbie we'll go ahead and set this up but I really need to know you're not pulling a fast one right? Cause once we go there, there is no turning back"

Dave makes Robbie promise and it took another bout in his brain to convince him to do the right thing. He didn't know how this would turn out. Robbie just wanted it over with.

"Yea, I am serious. I'll try not to mess this up but I'm not guaranteeing anything"

Robbie says as Dave gives him a high five. Robbie's facial expression was a cross between embarrassing and annoyance. Then the former jock escorts Robbie to his class as he was already five minutes late for his first class. With that Dave goes to Mr. Shue making arrangements for the right time to do this.

Things were moving along as they should have been. This is long overdue. Dave was going to make things right again, whatever it takes.

_**AN: THERE IS CHAPTER 7. WHAT DO YOU THINK? SHOULD I KEEP GOING? ALSO IF YOU DON'T FOLLOW THIS STORY AND ARE INTERESTED UPDATES, I OFTEN UPDATE MY PROFILE TO LET YOU ALL KNOW WHEN THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE SO KEEP CHECKING IF YOU'RE INTERESTED. ANYWAY HAVE A NICE DAY-ILOVESMESOMEGLEE **_


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello everyone, : ) Hi ya? Lol! Here is chapter 8. I hope you like it. This took forever to write, I have been working on this for a long time now, going back and forth and deleting it a bunch of times…. I don't know why? I could not seem to get this right. Since I know nothing about Robbie's character only from what I saw on "The End of Twerk" this chapter was giving me problems. Anyways I am now happy with this, well sort of. We'll see what you think if anyone reviews? Also Sugar Motta is mentioned in this chapter only. I know she doesn't talk a lot so I made her slightly OC I hope no one gets pissed off at me. I love Sugar and I wish they kept her. :/ And one more thing I just want to let you know that I am not trying to bash anyone or anything I got the idea for what Unique says about Mr. Shue's idea for Sectionals from when I was watching "The Substitute" when he suggests they do another song from Journey. Oh and Btw I FREAKING LOVE Journey, i just thought I put that out there. **

**AND A VERY SPECIAL THANKS YOU TO: xThisGirlIsOnFirex, you are very sweet for your review. :) Thanks so much for reading and I hope you give me continue support. Guys if you love Brittana and LOVE Santana go check out xThisGirlIsOnFirex story called "Big Secret". It's really good and funny. She is a talented and also very sweet, so check her out if you haven't already. And no, she is not paying me to say this, lol! Kidding! Keep up the good work and remember "Let Em' hate".**

**I don't own Glee; if I did Max Adler would be on their 24/7 or at last least every week :). As always please review it helps with my writing and it lights a fire under my ass to keep this going.**

**(Bold Italics are everyone's thoughts) **

**Without further interruptions Enjoy! **

Chapter 8

"Girl, I know Mr. Shue is something else. He can't possibly expect us to perform that tired old outdated mess for Sectionals- again. Didn't last year's group already do another song by that ancient dinosaur group? It's insane. All right listen I'd love to chat some more but mom's waiting for me to get my butt home now. I'll talk to you later, Uh no- Listen-Girl-Hey-Would you- GOTTA GO BYE"

"Lord have mercy that child flaps her gums like no one's business"

Unique snickers when she abruptly hangs up her cell phone on a very talkative motor mouth Sugar Motta, the rich girl who claimed to have Asperger's giving her the excuse to say whatever whenever with no repercussions. Unique is aware that the tart is full of it. She adores the eccentric wannabe. Plus it's not too bad that Sugar is mega super rich and buys the diva nice things, she will gladly put up with her quirks. This would be wrong if Sugar wasn't aware she buys friendships from people, she didn't mind she was popular. Unique is kidding she loves her all friends equally.

They'd been going over what Mr. Shue expected them to perform for Sectionals. Half the club was not too pleased that no surprise he wanted to perform another Journey song. He was practically foaming at the mouth when he brought up this up in Glee club. He was such a kid in a candy store, so excited.

The other half which contained most of the seniors was pretty jazzed doing another Journey nightmare. Not Unique and most the Newbies including Sugar. They all agreed that it was too repetitive and they needed something different and original. All the newbies tried throwing out other more modern suggestions though it was useless the seniors are going to no doubt get there way like they always do. It's been seniors vs. the new guys for months now and the seniors always get there way. It was not fair.

Mr. Shue thought they were so epic. Yeah epically lame.

That kind of music was all right to perform when ND first started out but now they were National Champions, they need to think outside the box. Unique was just venting her frustrations out about the madness that was Glee Club to the girl on the other end of her phone when Unique became agitated that Sugar wouldn't let her get a word in edgewise.

The girl was known to talk your head off and once she gets going there is no holding Sugar back.

She didn't really need to go home right then and there she just didn't like feel being interrupted anymore so she hung up. She didn't necessarily lie right?

Unique was in a very particular sunny shine sort of mood right now as a matter of fact she'd been this way the entire day and for two weeks knowing that Robbie and those hounds of his were nowhere in sight. She'd skip out of here with a song in her heart if only she wasn't wearing her ridiculously uncomfortable but all the while fashionable black sky high heels.

They are her favorite pair that she treated for herself for her birthday last year. They are her most expensive pair; she saved up a lot allowance for them, totally worth it. She is a total shoe hoarder with an extensive collection of heels hidden in her closet underneath her boy clothes away from her parent's nosy prying eyes.

Though these shoes in particular are her fave because they were simple pumps yet classy and very girly with a little cute pink bow tie in the front of them and a little white pearl laced right in between the bow, they were very convenient going with half her wardrobe.

Under normal circumstances she wouldn't wear them being that it's difficult to run in them when being chased by those assholes. In this very moment she can do whatever she pleased all thanks to the night in shiny armor otherwise known as Dave who galloped on his white horse into her life. She no longer needs to be burdened with those cavemen. For her it's a great time to be alive.

School was long over with Glee Club ending an hour ago. The school was empty and as usual it seemed that Unique was always the last to exit.

Or she assumed the school was empty until she closes her locker, locks it while looking down not paying attention to anything behind her.

She turns around and gazes her attention in front of her that is when she became numb, scarily.

Her breath caught in her throat, she would've run but her body became stiff from shock. She couldn't move. She would've screamed but her voice wasn't working either, she stays silent.

There had been a presence behind her the whole time she'd been on the phone, she just never minded to notice it.

Good bright sunny feeling was long gone; in its place was pure agony horror. It was like it all happened in one swift moment to the next without anytime to grasp it.

**(He can't touch me, he'll hear from Figgins if he does. Oh god, please help me. I need to get out of here, you stupid feet move! I knew this is all too good to be true. He is going to kill me. Listen up you Neanderthal I had nothing to do with you getting- it was Shue's idea- what the Mariah Carey? Why is he gawking at me like that? He has a clear shot of me and we are alone this is a perfect time to get away with kicking my butt. He's just standing there looking so unsure of himself. What is going on here?) **

Unique is in her head having a conversation as she continues to monitor a stone faced Robbie.

Who was now considering this whole thing a very terrible idea, he should've waited for Dave and Shue and the meeting they were set to have tomorrow. This couldn't wait for one more second. He'd been going over this whole thing in his head all day of how tomorrow was supposed to turn out to the point where it was driving him nuts. School was a blur. That shows how much he could not concentrate without going back to the meeting he was supposed to have tomorrow. Not like he paid attention in class anyhow. It still would've been nice compared to him being in trance like state only anxious about one thing.

He needed to get this out now. He had no idea what got into him. He wanted to speak Unique (Or rather Wade he really needed to quit saying that false name) alone without the supervision of Dave and everyone else involved. He'd found it'd be easier. Stepping back from the situation he probably should have not went with his gut instinct.

Wade is terrified of Robbie what was he thinking? Of course he'd be creeped out by him being there, he harassed him relentlessly for weeks. What was he supposed to forget about everything he put him through long enough for them to one conversation, without adult supervision? Not likely, this is his entire fault. He doesn't even know what he'll say or how to start off this whole thing. He should've come prepared. How do you prepare for something like this?

He didn't tell Dave or anyone for that matter what he'd plan on. No one knew.

He'd been hiding behind a wall across from Wade's locker trying to get the courage to go up there. This was no doubt out of character for him. Robbie always considered himself as a very courageous person, this was different somehow. He was on his cell, Robbie waited until he was done that is when he saw his chance and went with it.

**(Well say something. anything, Robbie open your mouth. This is so dumb you know how to speak. You can do this.) **

Robbie is super nervous mentally preparing himself for the unknown. He could feel the sweat start collect on his brow and under his arm pits. He begins but Wade interrupts screaming in his face.

"Whatever it is you are doing here get it over with! Just try not to mess up my face too much, I have sectionals coming up and would rather not be sporting a big blue bruise in front thousands of people-"

Unique is bravely humorous than what she was letting on. She tried to keep her quavering lip in check. She tried even harder to keep her breathing and other motions in check.

Unique flinches when Robbie moves closer to her closing the huge gap between them. She'd shut her eyes praying this would be over quick. Minutes seem to tick away when she felt no angry fists coming at her. She slowly opened her eyes one at a time when she heard Robbie.

"No Dude, you got the wrong idea, I need- I'm not here to fight."

Robbie reaches his hands out in front of him talking fast realizing he might have scared Unique half to death. This was not going how he wanted. It was bugging the crap out of him. Why couldn't this go to his liking? Everything went his way all the time with the acceptation of the least two weeks well whatever the point is things always went his way.

Why couldn't this do the exact same thing? What was the real reason his mind kept jabbing at him to do this? He was not supposed to give in so easily. He was not supposed to want to work things out with Wade. Why then? His mind kept pushing every which way from doing badly to doing well and his conscience was stuck on doing the right thing. His heart had no say in the matter because that was neutral and he never listened to it before so why start now. It was as if they were all yapping in all types of languages he could not understand driving him completely insane.

"It's not "Dude" secondly then why you here? What do you want if it is not to fight or anything? If you're here this can't be good. What idea is I supposed to have? Shouldn't you be somewhere else-"Unique says, finding the courage to stand up to this no good thug, she was ill of it. She wanted to be left alone. And the only way to do this, is to do this herself, she didn't have any choice she was alone with the biggest bully in school she couldn't fight him one on one and she can't hide behind glee club, Marley or Dave for long, eventually she needed to do this. She wasn't looking forward to this day but she could at least try.

Out of blue she gets cut off by a booming voice behind both of the two teens.

They both turn their attention away from this awkward moment to find out who it was that made them both jump in unison. Unique was the first to see him, recognizing Dave right away just like when they first met. It was dejavu all over again. She glowed with joy thanking every saint up in heaven for this person.

It is Robbie's turn to focus his eyes on the figure. It is the opposite reaction for him. He was mad, then angry then sort of grateful for this person interrupting something so awkward for him.

"Yea, I could ask the same thing."

"Robbie why aren't you in Figgins office? I was waiting for you man and you never showed. I was worried that something might've happened so I come looking for you and here I find you doing this? I give you a shot to go by yourself and you do this? Why are you hassling Unique? I thought we were supposed to do this tomorrow? Answer me."

Dave more concerned than pissed off as his voice would've fooled anyone demanding answers. He'd been waiting for Robbie for twenty five and a half minutes to show up for tutoring. Robbie never showed that is when Dave searched high and low around the school. He found Robbie talking to Unique in one of the hallways. Unique seemed horrified just by her shaking body and her eyes shut tight as if bracing herself for the worst.

That was all it took for Dave. He barged right over only going on instinct and nothing else. It was good idea since Robbie was being good and caused no shenanigans that he could at least walk to tutoring without Dave being there. He could give him that much freedom. Dave even asked Mr. Shue and Figgins for permission and when they refused to let it happen Dave stuck up for Robbie not giving up until they gave in. They both unanimously agreed he wasn't ready to be trusted given his history. Dave felt strongly otherwise. Dave really stuck his neck out for the kid because the kid had potential to change for the better. He proved that over the last two weeks that Dave was with him.

Dave put all his trust into the boy and the boy betrayed that trust. Little did Dave know that Robbie was trying to do the right thing all on his own. Had he'd known that he would've praised his efforts.

Robbie took so long to answer and Dave was about to force him to talk (Physical force if necessary) when Robbie opens his mouth.

**AN: SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER. :) THAT WAS CHAPTER 8 WHAT DID YOU THINK? LOVE OR HATE IT? I AM CURRENTLY WORKING MY WAY UP TO ROBBIE AND UNIQUE TALKING I AM JUST HAVING A SLIGHT PROBLEM WITH IT. I WOULD REALLY LIKE SOME REVIEWS BUT THAT'S OKAY IF YOU DON'T :) IT'S ALL GOOD. LOL! **

**PLEASE BE KIND.**

**HAVE A NICE DAY-ILOVESMESOMEGLEE**


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: I DON'T OWN GLEE ISN'T IT OBVIOUS? HERE FINALLY IS UNIQUE'S AND ROBBIE'S LONG OVER DUE TALK THAT I PROMISED. I HAD SEVERE WRITERS BLOCK FOR AWHILE BUT HERE IT IS FINALLY, FINISHED YAY! :D I HOPE YOU ENJOY! THIS IS CONTINUED FROM CHAPTER 8.**_

_** (BOLD ITALICS ARE EVERYONE'S THOUGHTS.) **_

_**THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED AND FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED. I HOPE TO GET MORE POSITIVE FEEDBACK. :) PLEASE REVIEW THEY ARE LOVELY AND WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME. :) **_

Chapter 9

"Dave I apologize for not showing up, I know we were gonna to do this thing tomorrow- I couldn't wait. Wade needs to hear this. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I figured this will be easier this way, man was I wrong. I need some help with this."

Robbie pulls Dave to the side so they can talk without Unique overhearing them. They were not that discreet, Unique could still hear everything they were saying.

The Diva was offended that Robbie referred to her as her false boy name. She brushed it off. She obviously had to be the bigger person here because Robbie sure was never going to be and let it go. She was better than slapping him across the face like she is desperately scratching to but not that dumb enough to do it. He was lucky because if she wasn't terrified that he might sick his friends on her if she were to slap him and if Unique wasn't such a classy lady and did believe in violence he'd be in a world of hurt. Unique is no dummy. She knew better than to test the waters. Especially if the water is a huge sixteen year old boy with an anger issue than it's more like hurricane tidal wave.

**(He is an ignorant A-hole that will never change; it's no use in trying to make him see he is wrong. It's useless. Besides it's really not necessary messing up my hand, I just got a manicure and my nails repainted. I don't need to chip a nail over him. He's so not worth it.)**

He quietly explains the situation to Dave who was irritated then he looked into Robbie's eyes to see if he was pulling his leg and when he found he wasn't pulling anything Dave immediately took control once again. Not before Unique speaks up. She had no idea what the two were talking about but she was about to find out one way or another.

"I'm lost. Somebody please tell me what in the Beyoncé Knowles is going on here?"

Unique glances back and forth to Dave and Robbie, both give each other looks when neither speaks up Unique was about to go off, seeing this Robbie moves his lips and explains what he was doing here in the first place before she has a chance to explode.

"Fine, here goes nothing… Dud-I mean Unique or whatever you want to be called…"

Robbie corrects himself when Unique gave him a mean look as he was about to call her dude again. Robbie didn't see because he was facing the diva, Dave gave him the same look. How could anyone be that ignorant, really seriously? Dave reminds himself not too judge him to harshly, he used to be that way not too long ago himself, it'd be to hypocritical of him to tell the boy off when he was that way once upon a time. Robbie was going to learn, it takes baby steps.

Robbie was struggling to find the words he wanted to say. His eyes go over at Dave, who gives him an encouraging nod. The two didn't need words for Robbie to let Dave know how much he appreciated him being there.

"The reason I'm here is because I wanted work things out…. We were supposed to do this tomorrow with Shue and Dave watching me like I'm a caged hawk- not the point, point is I couldn't wait so here I am…..Now that I'm thinking clearly….this was a bad idea… You don't want anything to do with me. I mean why would you give me a chance…I'm a jack ass and I make no apologies for it. Why would you give me a break…..You enjoy me having to go through this. I have no reasonable doubt that you do."

Robbie has his eyes anywhere but Unique or Dave. This is horrifying. He's admitting more than he has to.

Unique had no clue this was going on. She didn't know that Robbie witnessed her singing and that is what brought this whole thing to light.

Robbie was a liar; she didn't enjoy him going through this mess like he accused her of. She is relieved somebody was finally doing something but she wasn't enjoying it like she should be. What could she do? Robbie put himself in this situation, if he hadn't been harassing her he'd be free instead of talking to her with Dave watching.

It wasn't right putting all of this on her. He was making excuses for his own doings. She actually felt bad for Robbie and she felt even more terrible for admitting that. She should love to see him rot but something is wrong about enjoying it, it seemed unfair. It was the good in her that let her feel this way; she cursed her conscience for allowing her to do the right thing.

She didn't let him go on it was her turn and she was not about to be interrupted. She takes a breath and she digests this information in. Letting it sink in.

"Let's get something straight here, I don't enjoy this anymore than you do, you think I wanted this to go down the way that it did? You put yourself here Robbie- maybe just maybe for once you could have been a decent human being and treated me with respect and allow me to live my life you would be off Scott-free. Don't make excuses to why you are in this mess and pull me down with you. I don't deserve that."

Unique spoke truthfully as she could, give Robbie a lot to think about. With Dave being there it made it easier for all of this to come to the surface. She would not have any gull to say this if he were not here.

"Maybe if you weren't such attention freak all the time and dress what your actual gender is, I wouldn't have to do what I do- circus freak"

Robbie cuts in deep, She gasps she didn't think she believed her ears but she heard correctly she then throws in her own little insult.

"Whatever if you weren't a snobby jack nut simpleton maybe you could at least pass Calculus, yeah that's right the whole school heard that little rumor what I knew for a while and is that you're an idiot and that you can't even pass English! For god sakes English! That is all your ever gonna be- Lima loser! I'm going places! You'll be stuck here working a low dead end job for the rest of your life!" She yells back. She'd had enough; she can't believe she ever felt sorry for him. Well not anymore.

Dave interjects when Robbie had nothing to say and with the fashionable Gleek ready and willing to pounce on him some more. They needed a more private area to discuss this. That last remark stung Robbie the most because that was his biggest fear being stuck in Lima with his low grades that was more likely going to be a reality for him. The rumors he now just heard of didn't bother him as much as that insult did. He couldn't even find the words for another round of insults. He remained quiet lost in his own head.

"All right time out, that's enough you two. You both need to zip those lips. Insulting each other will do neither of you no good. Unique changing gears now, we could find a more appropriate spot for you two to talk, if you want. No pressure I just don't think in the middle of an empty hallway is the right place to attack each other. What do you say, you willing to give this a go?

Dave scolds both teens like they were two year old toddlers. This has to work if Robbie was ever going to learn anything, if she didn't want to do this, the whole thing would have been for nothing. He needed to convince her but how does he do that?

Flashing his good guy smile that Kurt himself said is charming and convincing once he gets going. That ought to do it; if nothing else worked then he has no other ideas. He wasn't the smartest or resourceful guy in the world when it comes to situations like this, this was all he had.

"Why would I want to talk to him? I have nothing more to say to that…..him; I have nothing more to say to him. I'm sorry."

Unique slips up of what she actually meant, she meant to call him another insult but held back she turns her attention away from Robbie before she has the chance to say something she'll regret later, she turns to Dave to apologize.

This was going nowhere; Dave needed to try harder, that is when he came up with something on the spot.

He pulls Unique to the side just like Robbie had done earlier with Dave to talk some sense into her. Robbie didn't eaves-drop. He wasn't a nosy person, even if the conversation is about him; he didn't need to hear this. Maybe Dave would have better luck than him.

"Unique don't make me beg, give him a break. Hell, give me one too. Can't you see I'm working my butt off here running around like a cuckoo bananas person managing the two of you? I'm doing this for you and your protection. I don't mind but it's exhausting, just saying this will be good for both of you. It's difficult for you not want to go up and triple bitch slap the taste out of his mouth, before you ask I just know that is what you want to do to him. Believe me he gets to me to, but if we could all please be civilized adults here without the vicious name calling and petty insults that would be great and we can get through this much faster if you would just cooperate with me. All I'm asking is that you hear him out; you don't have to forgive him now. I'm not asking for that. Just hear what he has to say…..for me? Please?"

Dave gave a sympathetic plea whispering the last few words. Dave had a good point, it's not like she had to forgive the bastard right away. Was she really going to go through with this? She was going to regret this eventually, she had already convinced herself of that.

"Oh all right, but if he tries anything-I'm doing you no more favors. I'm doing this for you and I need some questions answered"

Unique warns Dave as she strides past him inching towards Robbie to let him in on what they talked about. She didn't even let Dave continue, he stood there mouth open for a few seconds then he registers that she wasn't there anymore and he follows her lead. He was elated that this actually worked.

"I got your back. You're not in this alone."

Dave whispers to Unique's ear when he catches up to her. Those words that Dave spoke gave her comfort in the fact that for the first time in a long while she truly wasn't alone. The bigger her circle of friends is becoming the better Unique is at understanding the true meaning of friendship. This gave her the confidence to face this head on.

With both of her hands on her hips she demanded that Robbie pay attention to what she had to say. She was feeling braver as she stood there looking like a superhero, that is what was Dave reminded of anyway as he continued to watch on. Dave admired her bravery. He saw she was trying her hardest not to let any fear show.

"I'll give you a chance to explain yourself."

Is all she has to say when she strides right past both men going the opposite direction of the hallway without missing a beat, both men look puzzled as she leaves them standing there wondering where she was going. Not for long though she turns around speaking directly to both men. Dave and Robbie never moved frozen in place from confusion. Neither saw this attitude before; they were taken back by it. Unique was back to her old sassy self or she was trying to be, she can't let Robbie think that he got to her because he didn't. She was doing this for Dave, herself too because she wanted to know so many things but she convinced herself that this was mostly for Dave.

"Well are we going to do this or not? Choir Room, Fella's because I would feel much safer in there then in Figgins small smelly cramped box he calls an office"

She says then continues to strut with confidence to the Choir when Robbie and Dave finally got the message and followed her lead.

It takes ten or fifteen minutes to get to the Choir located a few hallways down to where Unique's locker is. It takes even less time, for Unique to get straight into why they are all here. Dave as promised is waiting outside the room until they are finished per Unique's request that they'd be alone for this. Dave didn't like it one bit but he finally caved and let Unique have her way, only giving a few choice words before he was forcefully thrown out. The door was cracked open because Dave wouldn't budge unless she agreed to let that door stay somewhat opened in case he needed to barge in.

_**A Few Moments before the Conversation with Unique **_

"Fine, if you feel like you are some sort of danger or if he tries to do anything I want you to scream as loud as you can and I will be in here in two seconds flat-He'll wish he'd never met me. Got it?"

Dave says with conviction and warning as he stares daggers into Robbie who stares wide eyed, that stare sent cold shivers down his spine. Unique rolls her eyes but says nothing. What could she say to that? Seriously what was with the macho crap? She wondered. She knew he was joking, right? That had to be a joke. He is probably half joking.

"I won't try anything and I already wish I never met you."

Robbie interjects dryly when he hears what Dave plan to do if he stepped out of line. He was scared, not scared enough not to make sarcastic humor.

"Yeah that's right you will try nothing, I got my eye on you kid. I will just be out here if you need me, thanks again for doing this."

Dave says to Unique, he smiles at the girl then heads out but not before glaring at Robbie once more when he is done as ordered he goes outside guarding the door with his arms crossed.

After Dave leaves the room stays silent for quite some time neither having the nerve to speak to one another. Both teens were on opposites ends of the room, Unique sitting on one end of the perfectly set of 12 chairs where Glee Club kids usually reside and Robbie across from her five chairs away in the first row, his chair facing her. Unique was ready to get everything out in the open in the beginning but now that she is here and has the perfect opportunity to lay into her tormentor she can't find her words. Things are already awkward enough how was she supposed to do this.

Robbie felt as if he was going to throw up. He was so nervous; he too felt the awkwardness of this situation but still kept his mouth shut. He couldn't bail with Dave waiting to throw him across the room if he left without them solving their problems. He had no choice; he wanted to do this now so they were going to do this now. He couldn't stand the silence anymore; he found his voice and speaks up first. He didn't want to start an argument instead of that he studied Unique looking for anything to talk about to break the ice. She wasn't paying any attention because she was staring nervously at her nails the whole time. If she had notice Robbie staring she might think he was stalking her. He wasn't he just needed anything to talk about. That way they could the ball rolling. The sooner they did this the faster they could get out of here is all he was focused on.

He found his ice breaker. Robbie smiled to himself as he spoke up.

"Uh-my mom has shoes like those"

Robbie says above a whisper pointing at her black high heels with the pink and white bows on them catching Unique's attention, off guard. She looks up as if she got spooked by a ghost. She couldn't help it she was so focused on her nails she forgot Robbie was there. She heard him whisper, she didn't need to ask him to repeat himself she could hear him fine.

He didn't mean to sound so small it's just how his words came out. It's ridiculous now that he thinks it through, he knows nothing of fashion but that was the first thing he noticed about was her feet and it was the first thing he could think of. It was a weird thing to notice even weirder to talk about but he had nothing to go on. He ran with that.

She gives him a look as if he's gone mad and she stares down at her own feet. Unique registers what he said and brushes it off like it was nothing. Flipping her hair back to the side and waving her finger like a diva would. She looks directly at him for the first time and speaks.

"Honey, I doubt it these were custom made"

Unique replies back with a smile which Robbie couldn't help but smile back. Robbie relaxed at that comment.

"I think that they are nice is all I meant"

Robbie says shyly as he looks at Unique further.

"Nice? These heels aren't Nice. They are fabulous!"

Unique exclaims happily making Robbie smile big and laugh at her silliness. Unique was reminded of a small child when she sees him like this.

Robbie couldn't help himself, she made him laugh, so what? He could laugh if something was funny and what Unique said was funny. It didn't mean they were friends. It just meant that she said something funny, where was the crime in that?

**(Hmm, I never noticed his smile before- it is kind of-Ooh girl Unique! Don't even say it! Don't even think it! He does not have a nice smile! He is a thug remember girl? Stop it.) **

They laugh for a good second before Unique realized who she was talking to. She could not be having a laugh with HIM. She pulls herself back to reality sobering her expression fast, taking things to a serious turn.

"Why do you hate me?"

She's suddenly serious and it Robbie's turn to be caught completely off track. He hadn't expected things to go like this. He takes a minute to take this in then he answers. The air became uncomfortably thick as he straightens himself out.

"I don't hate you"

He answers honestly, maybe for the first time since he first saw her. He never hated Unique, he was just bored and she was an easy target. That is what he convinced himself. He needed Wade to understand that he shouldn't behave the way he does. In a way he thought he was helping him. It is twisted but he was just mostly doing it from boredom.

"Huh? Bull."

Unique scoffs at the farfetched confession. She didn't believe one word out of his mouth. She thought he was full of it. No she didn't think he was full of it, she knew it to be true.

"Just because I disagree with certain things about you doesn't mean I hate you. I don't give a flying shit if you think its bull. If you could only be normal-"Robbie begins but was interrupted by a surprisingly calm Unique.

"I am normal. There is nothing wrong with me"

She states confidently. Unique didn't need to hear the rest of Robbie's ignorance for her to get the point.

"I'm sorry if you don't like hearing this Wade, but you need to hear it. You're a boy! No matter how many times you put on dresses or heels or no amount of make-up will ever change that. So why kid yourself? It's only causing you more confusion and damage." Robbie is not angry when speaking as his words may seem. He begins then again was interrupted by Unique as she cuts in deep. The words she says shock not only Robbie but herself. She didn't mean it, it came out and there was no stopping it.

"Yeah, and no amount of time is gonna change the fact your still a complete asshole and that will never change. And maybe it's causing you to be more confused and damaged?"

She regretted as soon as she said those words. She thought for sure he was going to go off. Unique waited for what seemed like forever when Robbie continued to be silent just watching her. She became worried. The last thing she wants is to upset him. She didn't even know what she meant by her words, she said them and it was too late to take it back.

Robbie had nothing to say. He was so lost he had no idea what she meant by that. What did she mean?

**(Confused and damaged? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?)**

He didn't have the energy to be angry and tell her off.

"What do you mean?"

Robbie asks softly really wanting to know.

"Nothing, just forget I said anything. I apologize I was way out of line. Can we just figure out what we are gonna do? We can't go on like this forever. What are you going to do when this is all over?"

Unique asks leaning against her chair waiting for Robbie's turn to speak.

"I don't accept your goddamn apology. And what the hell do you mean when this all over"

Robbie asks as the room becomes a little more intense.

"Cool by me, I mean when your punishment is over are we gonna go back to the way things were or are you really wanting to change and leave me alone? Is this all an act? Dave is gonna go back to his life eventually do you think you can really change in so little time? I am not going to change who I am to please you."

Unique says unfazed by Robbie's intense behavior. These were the questions that had been nagging at her ever since this whole thing started and she wasn't gonna let up until she gets answers. She was right what was Robbie going to do when Dave was gone and everything went back to normal. She didn't want to go back to the way things were. Always in constant fear of being slushied or shoved or being called unnecessary names. Other people have bullied her in the past and she could get over it but not what Robbie was doing to her. It was way too much for her to handle.

"I don't know if I could change in that amount of time, do I look I have a crystal ball where I can see into the future?"

Robbie waves his fingers around an imaginary crystal ball he made with his hands making fun of her chuckling loudly. Unique rolls her in disgust but presses on.

**(Ass, does he need to make everything into a joke?)**

Robbie has no clue what will happen when all this is over and he was getting agitated that Unique kept on about it so he made some smart ass remark hoping she wouldn't question him more.

"Can you be serious for one minute?"

Unique blows out her breath in frustration. She was getting nowhere.

"Here's the deal; I don't know if all this hassle will help me better understand you. I really don't know if I will come around. Can't we see how all this plays out before you continue your game of 500 questions? If you asked me everybody is wasting their time with me, trying to make me a better person."

Robbie sighs slouching in his seat. He would rather be tutoring than dealing with this. He should've listened to Dave. Robbie loathes that thought.

The last thing Robbie said struck a nerve with Unique. He really appeared to be defeated as he had his head hung low. Her sympathy for the boy returned. He just looked so lost and helpless. She wanted to understand why and what he meant by his words.

"Fair enough, why do you think everybody is wasting their time?"

She asks leaning against her chair her head resting on her arm deciding it was time to take it easy on him. She wasn't going to get answers today, she wasn't sure if she'd ever get a straight answer from him. She would have to settle for this.

Unique lowers her gaze speaking as if she was talking to a wounded animal, until Robbie lifts his head up and meets her eyes. For those few moments Robbie was vulnerable and with her that was okay. He opens up to her more than he has ever opened up to- well anyone. He never shared his feelings to absolutely no one. He didn't know how to describe what he was feeling. He wasn't great with things like this.

"Because I am a lost cause, it is hopeless no one is ever gonna believe I can truly change so why bother?"

Robbie puts his hands in front of his face. He couldn't allow Unique to see him like this. All emotional and everything, it wasn't his style. If his friends were here they'd be giving him shit by now for acting like such a pussy.

"You're not a lost cause. Maybe this experience can make you into a better person. A person you can actually be proud of"

Unique says truly meaning every word. She hoped Robbie understood she meant it and wasn't saying it just to say it. He needed to hear this. She may think he was a bully a no good one at that but that didn't stop her from hoping he could change his life around.

Unique was just like Dave in a way, in the sense they both saw what Robbie couldn't see or refused to see within himself. And that was the good in him which there was no good in him. They both were convinced that he could come out a decent person.

When Unique had said this Robbie was reminded of when Dave had told him the same exact thing.

"Thanks, I guess. You two actually are really stubborn."

Robbie is not entirely convinced if Unique was actually being sweet because she gave a damn what happens to him or she just didn't want to get picked on anymore and she would say anything to make herself look good. Whatever the reason behind it Robbie appreciated it.

"Who are you talking about?"

Unique questions the air room in the room less stifling than just two minutes ago. Things went smoothly from there as Robbie continued to open up to Unique.

"You and Dave, you guys won't let up. Man I can't stand him. He's an all right person don't get me wrong but man- I don't know there is something off about him"

Robbie confesses with their other conversation long forgotten. They weren't there to chat it up like they are doing but both figured it was time to put the serious discussion away and save it for another time.

"Hey, he's nice you leave him alone"

Unique blushes as she glances toward the half open door she spots Dave's back turned looking out not hearing any of their conversation.

"You're only saying that because he's protecting you from the big bad wolf"

Robbie teases as he makes a fake growl to emphasis that he was the big bad wolf. Unique again rolls her eyes for like the fifth time this past hour.

"That maybe so Robert but I really do think he's a very handsome- I mean nice man"

Unique corrects herself as she blushes at her almost confession crush on Dave. Who wouldn't have a crush on him? He was a very sweet handsome awesome person and Unique loved what she knew about him. She knew there was no chance with him but that didn't stop her from having a school girl crush on him. It will go away, it had to go eventually.

"It's Robbie how many times do I have to-Oh my god Are you serious! I don't believe this! You like him don't you?"

Robbie exclaims loudly. This was fun seeing her flinch from humiliation and embarrassment instead of fear. This was quite enjoyable for Robbie.

"Shut up! I do not! Would you lower your voice! I don't want him to hear this"

Unique's cheeks turn a bright shade of red as she cowers in her seat.

"Ah don't sweat it, he can't hear us. Not like I give a shit if you have some gay crush on a guy I can't stand. Can you imagine what your kids would look like? I mean if you can have kids but you can't because you're a dude"

Robbie playfully teases further.

"I am not gay, I like guys but I am not gay because I am a girl and you can't tell him, promise you won't"

Unique panics not knowing what Robbie would do with this new found information. He could tell the whole school or worse Dave could find out and she would be forced to switch schools due to utter humiliation if anyone were to find out.

"Whatever you say, I don't know the difference anyway and I won't tell him"

Robbie says really not quite getting the fact Unique wasn't gay. He really was that ignorant. Robbie wasn't disgusted by the fact of two guys having kids; he just didn't want to picture any one of Dave off springs you know agitating him even more.

"You promise?"

Unique bites her lower lip nervously.

"Scouts honor"

He puts his hands up. He wasn't going to say anything because he really didn't care about this whole thing.

This was too easy for them to be like this around each other. It wasn't supposed to be so simple but yet hear they are chatting as if they'd been friends and not mortal enemies. Robbie thinks this as he watches Unique smile warmly at him.

"So what are we going to do now? We aren't friends are we?"

Robbie asks causing Unique to just stare at him. He didn't think they were friends he just didn't want to give Unique the wrong idea since he agreed to keep her secret about Dave.

"Dear god no let's just figure this out as the weeks roll by okay? And All I want from you is a promise that while you're being punished that you make your friends stop harassing the glee club or stop talking about future harassment, I've been under protection due to Dave but Dave can't protect every one and they all still get daily slushies. Do we have a deal?" Unique asks as she smoothed her skirt out.

"Good because we aren't friends and I would like to keep it that way, if you're talking about Adam, I handled that. He won't do it again. I promised I'd share his dirty little secrets if he did. We'll leave you guys alone. And you know we aren't the only ones to slushy you guys?"

Robbie stretches arms out yawning they'd been in here awhile discussing things through assuring Unique he took care of it. He began to feel sleepiness creep over him.

"I know I am just making sure that your friends are one less problem that need to be dealt with. You need new friends if you asked me."

Unique says and that causes Robbie to get really angry but he spoke calmly to insure that Dave wouldn't go in there charging.

"No one asked you, my friends are the only ones who actually give a shit what happens to me- My own parents don't even care-"Robbie cuts himself off. He can't go there, especially with Unique.

"If you're friends really cared about you, they would try to help you not encourage you to do idiotic things with them."

Unique says wanting to pat herself on the back as she made a very good point.

"Shut up freak. You don't have the right to judge my friends. You don't know shit about us. We've been through it all. Sure of course they aren't the most perfect people around but whenever I need anything those two always have my back"

He says through gritted teeth, no hostility behind his harsh words.

"Sorry, you're right I don't know shit"

Unique confirms as she backs off of Robbie.

Several minutes later after everything calms down and they go back to talking as if nothing happened and Unique didn't step out of line Dave returns in the room.

"Are we all set? Figgins wants us all to get out of here, something about not keeping you guys here past five?" Dave informs them as they finished there talking to each other.

They both give each other looks no one speaking, until Unique spoke first.

"Yeah I am ready to go I don't think anything was accomplished today but that's fine with time I am willing to give Robbie a chance. He just needs time."

Unique stands up looks over to Robbie who was stunned he thought for sure she was going to tear him apart.

"Yeah whatever let's just get out of here"

He ducks right past both Unique and Dave with his head low. He needed to get away from this situation now.

"Robbie! Wait!"

Unique hollers in the middle of the hallway hoping to get his attention. He obeys her and stops in his tracks turns around and heads back in her direction.

Dave waits a few feet away as they speak for the last time.

"Um thanks for not telling Dave about you know as soon as you saw him"

She bites her lower lip. She says wanting to say so much more to him but didn't have anything else to add.

"Who says I will never tell him? Who knows when I will? Maybe tomorrow" Robbie jokes as Unique stares horrified.

"Hey lighten up I was kidding, later dude. I mean Unique, sorry still learning" Robbie corrects himself apologizing. Unique calms down and just smiles warmly.

**(Maybe** **there is more to him after all?)**

She thinks as she turns around to head home. Dave grins at the exchange between the two as Unique leaves. He walks up right up to Robbie before letting him go.

"That was a very good thing you did. I'll see you tomorrow in tutoring we'll discuss it some more" Dave pats Robbie on the shoulder as Robbie rolls his eyes pretending not be touched by those words.

Every one parts ways leaving the hallways, No one witnessed Ray hiding behind a wall watching the whole exchange with Unique and his best friend. He misinterpreted the whole friendly exchange as he evilly thinks to himself.

**(Robbie is a** **genius! I'll let Adam know the plan is set in motion.)**

Rays thinks as he is the last to leave the hallways smirking mischievously.

_**AN: THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME YOU HEAR OF THE PLAN FOR AWHILE. IT'S KIND OF WHAT THIS STORY IS BASED AROUND BUT IT WILL BE BACK IN THE FUTURE. WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR OF THIS? I AM ACTUALLY VERY PROUD OF THIS CHAPTER :) THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER THAT WASN'T WRITTEN FOR A FEW MONTHS LIKE THE PREVIOUS ONES BEFORE IT SO THIS IS FAIRLY NEW TO ME AS WELL. I HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS I LOVE THE WONDERFUL THINGS YOU GUYS SAID ABOUT THIS STORY. I HOPE THAT CONTINUES. PLEASE BE KIND, AS ALWAYS IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS LET ME KNOW**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN**_**: I'm Gonna keep this Author's Note short and sweet. I won't try to give anything away. :) I Don't Own Glee, Jimmy Eat World's "The Middle" Or anything else mentioned. It's only for fun that is all. I own Sami she is mine. Have any questions? Feel free to ask and leave a review. Thanks :)**

**Thanks For reading, Enjoy! You rock for giving this is a chance. Thanks to those who have reviewed, favorite and followed you guys also rock! :)**

**(Bold Italics are everyone thoughts) **

Chapter 10

_**Robbie:**_

**Hey****  
><strong>**Don't write yourself off yet****  
><strong>**It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on****  
><strong>**Just try your best****  
><strong>**Try everything you can****  
><strong>**And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away**

**[Chorus]****  
><strong>**It just takes some time****  
><strong>**Little girl, you're in the middle of the ride****  
><strong>**Everything, everything will be just fine****  
><strong>**Everything, everything will be all right**

**Hey****  
><strong>**You know they're all the same****  
><strong>**You know you're doing better on your own so don't buy in****  
><strong>**Live right now****  
><strong>**Just be yourself****  
><strong>**It doesn't matter if that's good enough for someone else**

**[Chorus x2]**

**Hey****  
><strong>**Don't write yourself off yet****  
><strong>**It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on****  
><strong>**Just do your best****  
><strong>**Do everything you can****  
><strong>**Don't you worry what their bitter hearts are going to say**

**[Chorus x2]**

Robbie is upstairs in his room belting out along to his favorite song by one of his favorite bands Jimmy Eat World.

It's the weekend, Saturday afternoon. That means no school, no classes and more freaking amazing is no frustrating incompetent that make him want to pull out his hair assholes constantly watching his every move i.e. one Dave Karofsky. He was free for the weekend with nothing to do.

His friends are too wrapped up in other things to do anything today. Ray is with his parents, two year brother and two older sisters at a family get together and there is no way he can get out of it until Monday. And who knows what Adam is doing?

Robbie tuned Adam out when he was griping on the phone after explaining he already had plans. He hung up as soon as Adam stopped talking. He couldn't even bother with saying bye.

Here he is with nothing but free time to jam out in his old Grey torn up football T-shirt and grey boxer shorts showing off his skinny pale legs on top of his bed, he's doing this to get his mind off his mind shattering boredom.

He has the music turned up so loud, not all the way on his computer although he still can't hear a soul outside his locked bedroom door.

There is something so freeing about rocking out to a really old song that makes Robbie content with life, when for him it's normally a shit hole to even exist. He's gets so lost in the music a lot of the time nothing else in the world could distract him. As long as there was a great song playing and if Robbie was in the zone not a hurricane inches from his home could pull him out of a great music soundtrack trance.

He could never ever do something like what the Glee Club does out in public. He can a carry a tune no doubt about this, he prefers do in it in the privacy of his own room with the door tightly locked that way no one could get in and see him act so care free. He'd have his pants pulled down in public or have his teeth pulled one by one before going through the horrifying experience that is that club.

"Robbie! Would you turn that music down?! I am trying to work and I can't hear myself concentrate with that racket blaring! It's busting my eardrums!"

Gary Haralson, Robbie's father banged hard on Robbie's door making the entire door vibrates with force. The older man proceeds to jiggle Robbie's locked door handle failing to break into the room.

Robbie unfazed by the offensively loud hard bangs and clicks going on the opposite side of his own walls he watches the door, glaring at it wishing the door wasn't in the way so his dad could see his glare.

"Don't get your briefs in a wad you douche-I don't have it that loud but that could be arranged"

Robbie whispers while chucking wickedly.

He stops dancing, only for a quick second as he rushes over to his computer and puts the volume all the way up. He continues to sing and dance along to the next random song playing, ignoring his dad's aggressive bangs and knocks.

As if his dad was never there just the way his dad does to him. You treat Robbie like an unimportant ghost he'll do the same to you.

The only time Robbie felt like his parents acted like parents was whenever they felt like it. When it was on their schedule or when Robbie was doing something they disagreed with.

They never were interested in what Robbie was into, they didn't share any interest when he told them he made the football team this year, the one thing he was ever proud of in his whole life and they didn't give two fucks. They tore into him. They didn't even bother to fake any enthusiasm for his sake. He would've preferred this over their initial reaction.

His dad wasted no energy in letting his son know how he really felt by telling him it was a waste of time and he would fail at it like he fails everything else. His mom was no better, she let him tear down there son while she said nothing and coward in the corner avoiding any confrontation like she always did. A quiet little mouse his mother was, she didn't like to focus on confrontation and focused more on her housework than her son or husband. She was off in her own world which was usually in the kitchen. His dad was never physically abusive to either Robbie or his mother but he did want certain things to go his way or they both would never hear the end of it.

Dinner always had to be prepared on time or Gary would throw a tantrum like a child. A child would be better behaved in a situation such as this. The house kept tidy or the same result would happen. His mom waited on her husband hand and foot.

Robbie's mother Anna was the typical doting stay at home housewife. Clean, cook and don't open your mouth and things would be peachy keen.

No motivation or encouragement was ever heard in the household. They were busy with their own problems that Robbie was always put last. It's depressing, Robbie grew accustomed to that is how the way things worked in their family. His Dad only acted like a caring father in public because he was so worked up over what people might think if they saw the real man behind closed doors. He had to keep appearances as the loving doting father that people come to expect from him. He was a respected successful lawyer that all his colleagues cared for.

He was the type of parent to show no love and affection but demand and expected to get respect at the same time. Robbie knew from a young age that you don't demand a child's respect with unnecessary force or that you don't need to work to the bone just so your parents could show you one ounce of love, it was just supposed to be.

He tried everything to get the approval of his parents for what felt like his whole life, just last year is when he gave up and let things go on because he was tired of fighting just to be forgotten in the shadows. He was pretty sure his parents loved him and no matter how bad it was at home he still loved them.

He wanted them to say it more often and show they appreciated him instead of making him feeling like an invalid invisible person that they ignored every day except for when it was convenient for them.

To sum it up about the relationship with his folks was that well there was no special relationship between them. They all just lived under the same roof. Their lives were much like the show Big Brother where strangers were thrown together in one house to see if they could stand each other.

The only thing though is that this is reality and Robbie wasn't getting millions to put up with his shitty family and no cameras to watch there every move, instead he got the short end of the crap stick.

To sum up his father and his mother individually in one simple sentence that explains why there relationship is so strained: Dad is a Grade A+ Douche rag and his mother a pathetic cowardly lion doormat.

If only his mom grew a pair and stuck up for the both of them things would get better. His mother would never leave his dad, she got married young and if anyone were to take away her financial security blanket and her only source of income which came from his old man Robbie was certain she wouldn't know what to do with herself. She would rather put up with him than be on her own.

He contemplated so many times of just dragging his mom out of this town while his dad slept in the middle of the night and driving anywhere but Lima where they could be free. Or better yet running away by his self and leaving them both behind. If only he weren't such a coward he would've been out of here a while ago. He must get his coward-ness from his mother? That would certainly explain a lot.

After several minutes of a few more bangs and twists on the door Robbie's father must have gave up because it was silence on the other side.

Robbie took that as a sign that he wouldn't have to deal with his dad any longer. It felt like a little victory, one Robbie didn't want or need. It always left a hard feeling in the pit of his stomach and a sick nauseous taste in his mouth fighting with his parents but that was the only way they communicated, he wasn't taught any other way.

Once He grew bored of listening to music; he shut off his computer and lied back restlessly on his bed his arms tucked behind his head staring up at the ceiling. It was only 3:00 pm in the afternoon and he was more anxious than bored now. He wants more friends but at last that wasn't in the cards for him. No one decent enough wanted to associate with him.

Then as he was in his head a thought pressed up in his head.

**(Unique's voice: "You need new friends')**

Unique's voice swirled in his head like a migraine. Unique had some nerve making that observation. She didn't know his friends so how could she say something like that? She had no right. As explained before his friends weren't perfect, they were there when no one would be. They had his back.

This is how it went, they were all pals but Ray and Adam was each other's best friend because they knew each other since they were in diapers. As for Robbie his best friend was Ray who he didn't meet until the third grade, the days when Robbie used to get picked on and Ray stuck up for him and they'd been friends ever since. They'd been through a lot and Robbie found it ironic that he used to get picked on and now he is the jerk who threw losers in the dumpsters and nerd's wedgies and daily slushies tosses. Ray was the one who taught him how to fight and nobody has messed with him.

Sure they weren't as tight knit as Unique's precious Glee club but He wouldn't dare trade his friendship with either boy even if he considered trading Adam's friendship he wouldn't. He was still his boy, no matter how childish or annoying Adam maybe. They were all buddies and it will stay like that forever.

"Forget that nobody and forget this"

Robbie mutters referring to Unique sitting up getting off his bed heading over to change his clothes. He can't look like a bum when outside as he did now. It was fine to look like a slob in the comfort of your own house. Not outside, people talk and considering who his father was he couldn't risk embarrassing him. He didn't need to hear it from his old man.

It took ten minutes for Robbie to comb his hair and gel it to side as he always did, throw on a dark maroon V neck shirt, navy blue pants and his usual red sneakers and head downstairs. He didn't feel like wearing his McKinley jacket that was more for school anyway, he left it thrown messily on top of his desk chair. He smelled his armpits making up his mind that he didn't smell that bad so he didn't shower. He smelled okay for the most part. He wasn't gonna impress anyone today.

He needed to get out of his own head for a while. He needed to take a little walk to who knows where. Robbie didn't usually plan anything like this; he usually went with what feels right and this felt right.

Robbie searched the hallways for any sign of parental units because he didn't feel like being bombarded with questions to where he was going or dealing with either of the people that were supposed to care. It wasn't gonna happen since he was invisible to them but you never know.

**(Dad is asleep in front of his TV on his favorite sofa in the basement pretending to work on some big case and mom is most likely at the store getting ready to prepare her fake dry burnt "Family fun pot roast" complete with runny flavorless mash potatoes for tonight. It's the same routine all the time with those two.)**

Robbie says in his mind when he quickly rushes downstairs without going noticed and heads outside on the surprisingly sunny day. The jock loved perfect days where the sun was shining and it was warm but not bothersome at all. Not too hot or cold, just the way he liked it. The clouds were even out to greet him. Okay that was corny so what? It was great being away from his house; he'll take corny any day.

Robbie hadn't known how long he walked for; somehow his feet brought him all the way to the Lima Bean. He is in daze like fog as he walked and he hadn't plan on coming here but since he was already here he headed inside. Before going in Robbie checked his pockets to see if he had enough to buy him some coffee.

He thanked whoever was looking out for him when he found some change stashed away in his jeans pockets, it wasn't a whole lot, enough to buy him one drink. Robbie is always leaving random items in the most random places and was lucky this time because he left his wallet at home.

Robbie strolls in the coffee shop casually orders his drink then takes a seat in his usual hang out spot in the back where hardly any people were. The cool from the inside instantly hits his face. He relaxes and takes in his surroundings. He gazes at different walks of life passing through the joint keeping to his self as he continued to go unnoticed. The place was practically empty when Robbie first arrived though that changed within the hour as more people showed up making the place a full house in the matter of minutes.

Everything was going swimmingly until Robbie saw someone he really didn't need to deal with walking through the door.

**("This is just my day isn't it? Not this person! No! No! NO! Please don't see me, please don't see me! Can't I ever catch a break? I don't need this! I just came in here to get some coffee and chill. What is the deal? Wherever I go there he is.") **

Robbie pleads covering his face with his hand cowering in his seat as luck would have it the one and only Dave Karofsky arrives.

He wasn't alone. The former jock was laughing it up with some petite, very shapely (particularly in the chest area) blonde girl attached to his arm as they waited in a really long crowded line for their order of whatever they came in the Lima Bean to get. They both seemed a little too cozy for them to be friends or related. There had to be something more there. Robbie quit cowering so much to get better view of the pretty lady with Dave.

It hadn't dawned on Robbie that Dave might have had a girlfriend or let alone could get a woman. It never crossed his mind. The boy assumed he was single and not dating. Dave never talked about girls when Robbie would randomly talk about hot chicks during their tutoring breaks just so they could have something normal to discuss other than math equations. It made sense Robbie would assume he just didn't have one. Robbie started to see he really didn't know anything about the guy except what he shared that first day of tutoring in Figgins office. Dave was quiet when it came to his personal life and pretty much mum about it. The scene set in front his own eyes made his curiosity peek further. The former jock turned temporary security guard/tutor was a mysterious one that was for sure.

The blonde bombshell was a knock out. She was beautiful; it wasn't lost on the young boy with raging hormones. She had short perfectly curled sandy blonde hair that was kept tucked behind her ears, few inches past her shoulders complete with perfectly pouty lips that were covered in pink lip gloss to further accentuate her mouth. And breathtakingly blue eyes matched with soft pink eye shadow to match her outfit or were her eyes green? Robbie couldn't see from where he was but he wasn't exactly focused on that. He was so focused on getting a better view of her chest. He is a teenage boy after all sue him for wanting a piece of the action.

She was much smaller than Dave; she came up a few inches shorter of his arm. She wore a simple soft pink blouse (the girl must love her some pink. She is almost completely matched head to toe in it) and black sweat pants. She had a lit up expression like a brainwashed cheerleader that you would see those horrible Bring It On movies, really big but plastic which means she's a cheerleader or was one. Robbie dated a cheerleader a long time ago so he could tell this from a mile away. She was more Robbie's type of girl; she didn't fit with someone like Dave. The girl is too vivacious for him. Robbie needs to know his secret to landing someone like her.

She was a babe one would be dense to not want to stare at her all day long. Whoever didn't appreciate her was either that blind or gay. What she doing with a sweaty jerk like Dave? It boggles the mind that could he be a chick magnet.

**(There is no way a guy like him gets a smoking hottie like her! That is not right! I need a babe like her in my life. She looks older which means she's maybe more experienced? Damn you lucky S.O.B. Dave!) **

Robbie thinks as he continues to watch them flirt with each other. He watches with a pinged of jealously as the young beauty playfully reaches up on her tip toes to mess with Dave's short hair softly brushing her fingers through it. Dave bends down so the short cutie could reach; he shyly blushes at her showing affection to him, his cheeks turning a soft shade of pink. Robbie can't hear what they were talking about and he couldn't read lips, he wasn't a complete moron though there was obvious major flirting going on between the two.

The long line they were standing in begins to die down a few moments later and a little after the happy couple get there drinks then unknowingly head towards Robbie's direction.

**(Shit I need to duck for cover, oh what am I gonna do hide under the table, no bad idea just pray he don't see you)**

Robbie rationalizes. Dave and pretty blonde lady make their way over right taking their place right across from Robbie's table.

Drinks in hand and smiles on plastered their faces the young couple didn't comprehend Robbie across from them. Robbie was thankful that they didn't him no mind and was about to go back to his own business when suddenly he hears it.

"Hey kid, didn't see you there. Nice weather we are having huh?"

Dave Karofsky calls out making small talk to a bright pink faced Robbie who says nothing. The pretty blonde giggles like a little girl at Dave, Dave chuckles softly right back at her with a certain gleam that only a boyfriend would have for his girlfriend which meant they were really dating or the more obvious conclusion, hooking up.

Robbie shudders away the mental image of Dave and pretty girl in a little mattress mambo. The mental image is enough to make him puke his coffee all over the Lima Bean's tidy clean floors. Unless it was Robbie instead of that jack hole with her in this little scenario he'd have no problem picturing them two doing the deed. But this was Dave and that was just messed up and sickening not to mention cringe worthy for the young boy to even picture it.

The image is more horrifying than Cheerios Coach Sue Sylvester in tight white lingerie with a lollipop in her mouth sprawled out seductively on a heart shaped bed.

**(God please kill the visuals.) **

Robbie cursed his overactive imagination.

He didn't get what was so funny? He didn't question, although beautiful beyond any reasonable doubt she seemed to be very ditzy, the type of girl to laugh at a joke that she clearly doesn't get and is only laughing to appear smart.

**(Shit! busted. Now what? I hope he doesn't invite me to sit with him.) **

"I got an idea. Why don't you join us?"

Dave waves with a broad grin over to him and his company indicating for Robbie to join them. Robbie froze he really didn't like surprises and this was one hell of a surprise.

**(Oh for crap's sake too late)**

Life was really funny sometimes because just then as Robbie stayed where he was not moving a muscle in comes another person, make that another last person Robbie wants to see coming in at this very moment toward Robbie's and Dave's direction.

"Oh hello, Dave what are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you here."

Unique greets Dave Karofsky with a grin like no other as usual Robbie goes unnoticed with her back turned away from him. Dave gets out of his seat and walks over to her. They just hug, friendly but Robbie could tell it meant something more to Unique as she held a little too tightly to Dave. He smiled to himself knowing Unique's secret crush on Dave and how much that one simple hug could mean the world to someone like her.

"Nothing much just getting some fresh air and coffee with my friend, Unique this is Sami, Sami- Unique"

Dave waves his friend/possible girlfriend over as the blonde beauty extends her hand to greet Unique as he introduces them.

"Nice to meet you, Dave has told me so much about you! He speaks very highly of you Unique."

The blonde bombshell finally speaks in a really high girly voice. She was one super hyper real ball of energy that some might find off putting to be around if given the chance. Robbie didn't mind she could do whatever she wanted to him, shrill annoying voice and all. He was down for anything.

Robbie doesn't know what is going through Unique's mind right now. It can't be good because she says nothing for what seems a long time looking the girl up and down scowling. It is like she was checking out her competition.

"Charmed, I'm sure"

Unique says dead panned with a slight sharp edged to her tone as she shakes hands with Sami still looking her up and down making Robbie feels like he should laugh but her looking at Sami the way she is makes him change his mind. He knew better. She was pissed off for lack of a better term and must've thought what Robbie thought, that this was Dave's girlfriend and she really now had no chance to be with Dave.

Unique should be flattered that Dave acknowledges her existence in his own life but she isn't. She is heartbroken that he has a girlfriend and no one informed her. She feels like an idiot for not knowing sooner.

**(Of course he has a girl; a cutie like him can't stay single for long) **

This should make her crush on him go away, it doesn't go away in fact it is stronger than ever. It will take time but Unique was strong she should get over it, eventually.

Dave didn't sense any hostilely coming toward Unique; it went right over his head how mad she was. He did the one thing Robbie and Unique hope he wouldn't do.

"Now that we are all here why don't you join me and Robbie for some coffee? We were getting settled when you came by" Dave acts obliviously. Unique hadn't known Robbie was right behind her and when she finally saw a glimpse of him her eyes popped out of her head but she quickly sobers her expression fast as she was with company.

"Um I don't know- I came with some friends from my Glee club I should get back-"

Unique turns to leave but Dave stops her having none of that.

"It's cool invite them too. I would like to meet your friends from Glee club. I would like to see how much that Club has changed. How many of you are there?"

Dave is enthusiastic as his eyes search the room for more empty chairs so Unique couldn't get out of this. She couldn't say no to Dave. Not with his smile and eyes, they melted her heart.

"Just me, my bestie Marley, Her boyfriend Jake, Ryder and Sam" Unique says faintly staring at Robbie who mouths the words; "What are you doing?" clearly not pleased at this whole exchange. She shrugs her shoulders slightly with a guilty expression plastered on her face.

**(Great not only is this gonna be really uncomfortable. Sam, Ryder and Jake are here. Those butt heads want to kick my ass! What is, Unique thinking? Just get your coffee and leave)**

Robbie's protests go unheard as they are only in his head. Dave asks Unique to go get her friends so they could join them and she does just that. Ignoring Robbie glares as she strides past him. In no time she turns up with Marley, Jake, Ryder and Sam by her side. All eyes go directly on Robbie. Who at this particular moment wishes he was water or air so he could disappear from those angry looks coming his way.

**("This is going to be where I die isn't it? This going to be very interesting") **

Robbie thinks as he gets up from his seat and sits next to Dave in case anyone wants to charge him and they all have their war faces on so no doubt they want to kill Robbie. Even Marley who was much smaller more petite than Robbie looked as though she wanted to body slam him. She was surprisingly scary for someone so tiny and girly. He wasn't hiding behind Dave, he isn't scared of anyone, and it is just after the bull shit with his father earlier on in the day he had no energy or strength left to deal with anyone else' bullshit today.

No one says a word as they take their seats around the little circle of black chairs Dave made for them to sit and chat.

In Dave's mind this was the right thing to do; this could bring them all together and set their differences aside in a welcoming public place. He knew what he was doing. That way there are witnesses in case any blood was to be shed. If Robbie was serious about being a better person he needed to make amends with some of the people he was cruel to. It worked for Dave; it had to work for Robbie right? All his other ideas to help the thug were fool proof so far what was the worst that could happen with this one?

**(Yep this is gonna be very interesting indeed)**

Robbie thinks one final time as everyone is seated still not talking. You could cut the tension with a knife.

**AN: SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? Like it? Thanks. Also I wasn't gonna have Sami in this chapter she was supposed to only be in chapter 3 but I changed my mind. I hope this is okay? What did you think of Sami? I had fun writing her. There is so much more to her than what Robbie describes, this was just his first impression of her. I love Bring It On; well the first movie. Just thought I put it out there in case someone attacks me lol! Kidding! :)**

**Also non-story related….. Is any else still happy and still doing back flips off the walls about tonight's and last week's episode of Glee? :D Okay two words: BRITTANA AND QUICK! AHHH! OM MY SWEET HEART! :)))) *Jumps up and down excitedly***

***Ahem* *Fixes hair* Okay I am done… I will miss some of the newbies such as Unique of course for obvious reasons. And I love her as well. Also Kitty :( I liked her a lot.**

**This was supposed to be posted the other day but real life happened. I think that is all I wanted to say? :) I am gonna go now so thanks again for reading. You guys said some lovely things and I appreciate the continued support. I hope you are still interested. Have a wonderful day or Night wherever you maybe. :) **


	11. Chapter 11 Re-upload posted

**IMPORTANT**** PLEASE READ: Re-Uploaded Explanation is at the end of this chapter, please read it when you are done with this. **

**AN: Thanks to everyone reading this right now, you don't know how much that means to me :) I still don't own any rights to Glee :(**

**Thanks also to my followers, people who have reviewed and put this in their favorites. You all rock! :D I couldn't have imagined people reading this let alone liking so thanks again for the support.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**(Bold Italics are everyone's thoughts) This is continued from chapter 10. **

Chapter 11

Hours tick away as the group of Glee Club kids, Robbie, Dave and Sami sat in silence. That is a little bit of an overstatement it's only been five or twelve minutes. The tension is so suffocating Robbie kept grabbing at his T-shirt collar sweating profusely under his armpits making his Adam's apple bop along as he takes huge gulps of air. It was if he'd been sitting here being interrogated for hours on end. He really needs a miracle. He could say he just got a text from home and he's needed for a family emergency. He decides against it for obvious reasons besides he doesn't have his phone with him he stupidly left it on his chair along with his jacket.

Things aren't great at home. That is the whole reason he is in the Lima Bean to get away from his parents. Robbie sometimes likes to pretend he didn't have the life he has now. He likes to pretend his parents are actually concerned where he goes. Things would be so much better if they cared. Maybe he'd spend more time there then in the Lima Bean.

Robbie stayed where he was.

The group that should change their name to "We hate Robbie, Let's take turns murdering him" club were each in their own way giving Robbie the look of death. Understandably so, they were all still on edge about him giving Unique shit. He hadn't tortured Unique or anyone else or acted out in any other way, that didn't stop them from letting Robbie know that they weren't pleased with the way he was treating there friend. Each of the Glee Club members didn't buy into his act and were concerned he might do something when Dave has his back turned or when he was gone.

Dave having had any sense taking his role as peace maker was the first to break the silence, trying to lighten up every one's moods. Especially Robbie's who Dave notices is sweating bullets. He felt bad for the young boy, at the same time selfishly thankful that it wasn't him this time going through this. He had to do something quick to control Robbie's nerves or he was sure Robbie was gonna suffer a stroke if he didn't.

He feels Robbie's nervousness radiating off of him. Robbie didn't have to verbalize it;

"Hey Sam, what's up dude?"

Dave acknowledges the young blonde guy who he used to attend McKinley with. Dave later found out Sam does impressions. He never heard him do one. He heard he was good from Kurt who always spoke highly of his friends. Sam like everyone else has his eyes glued to Robbie until he registers that someone was trying to get his attention.

He turns away from Robbie long enough to give Dave friendly wide grin with his big mouth that Dave found cute. He was not into Sam like that even when Santana caught him staring at his ass at one point. He liked what he saw and as long as nobody had caught him it was fine….Until Santana caught him. That was how the blackmailing started.

They weren't the best of friends at first, and that was an understatement. They even fought one time in the boy's locker room when Sam stuck up for Kurt, Kurt and Dave's junior year, Dave was still in denial around this time.

Since then the two guys had made their peace with one another, going as far as hanging out every once in a while when the rare chance such as this moment presents itself.

It was a long process that took several months of forgiving Dave's mistakes. Sam eventually gave Dave a chance. Dave in fact has made peace with everyone he has ever hurt or humiliated in the original Glee club. They weren't a big happy family of course and there still some scars that will take longer to heal than others. But he came to an understanding with them.

None of Dave's process of being a better person happened over night. Mind you his attitude is a lot more tolerable than in the past. He still needs to work on himself. He is a lot better than he had been a year ago and that was a victory all on its own.

"I am good. Karofsky how's life?"

Sam gets up from his seat and fist bumps with Dave. The boys exchange pleasantries then go back to uncomfortable situation that is the group of chairs placed perfectly in a circle.

"Life's wonderful thanks for that…. Oh how rude of me where are my manners? Sam- the rest of Unique's friends this is Samantha Jeffrey, everyone calls her Sami, my friend from my college"

Dave introduces Sami as she clears her throat letting Dave know that she was still there. He momentarily forgot he'd had come in here with her. He didn't mean to he is so swept up in everything he plain forgot about her.

"Nice to meet you, Sami, I'm Marley Rose this is my friend Ryder Lynn on my left and on my right is my very handsome boyfriend Jake Puckerman"

Marley along with the Ryder and Jake are no longer paying any mind to Robbie and instead focus on Dave's pretty friend sitting next to him flipping her hair in a flirty way waving, winking friendly at them. At this moment all three boys saw this as if it is being played in slow motion such as like the movies.

Sami didn't mean anything behind it. In her mind that is how she greets everyone.

Doing this with her hair gained the attention from Robbie, Sam and Ryder. Sam and Ryder were staring a little too long and hard with mouths open in an "O" shape. You could faintly hear Robbie breathe out "Damn" over on the other side of Dave's shoulder bending back in his seat to get a better clearer view. Robbie cursed himself due to Dave's huge body being in the way he couldn't see anything, He only saw the back of her which was enough to worship. Jake had to behave himself because he was in fear of Marley punching him in his "Boys" if he were caught staring at anyone else.

Marley rolled her eyes while crossing her arms not amused at the boys going wild over the girl with Dave. She didn't see anything special about the girl, just another pretty face. She thought she was pretty like a model you'd see in Vogue or Teen magazines. Nothing else was special to go gaga over. She was disappointed by her group. They were acting like a bunch of kids. She and Unique who was right next to Marley give the same look of disgusts. Unique agreed with her friend silently and that was boys could be so dumb.

"Sami, I'm Sam, Sam I am. What a coincidence we have the same exact name."

Sam winks playfully doing his best Dr. Seuss impression. This is the first time Dave had heard the impressions, Kurt wasn't lying. Sam sounded just like the narrator from those movies. He could seriously do voice over acting. Dave is impressed and astonished. He glances over to Sami to get her reaction.

Sami blushes at this sudden attention she is receiving from this adorable blonde guy. He could definitely be her type. She was always attracted to strong athletic guys with award winning smiles and witty humor.

She shakes her feelings away. Making a mental note that she is not sixteen anymore and she can't let him flirt with her like this.

"Uh not really dude, you don't exactly have the same exact name"

Dave corrects Sam, who is disappointed by this. Dave had no idea how much he saved Sami from making a fool out of herself, she owed him big. All Sam is doing is flirting with this hot babe and there goes Dave ruining his game. He wasn't mad just slightly annoyed.

"Jake Puckerman, Puckerman? You wouldn't happen to know Puck would ya? Are you two related or something?"

Dave is intrigued. He wasn't aware Puck had any other siblings; he knew about his little sister, that was it.

"He's my half-brother, different moms, same dead beat dad. We didn't meet until recently. Why? How do you know Puck?"

Jake quirked his eyebrow up in a questioning motion. Puck never mentioned this Dave guy to him. He had no idea the two of them came so close to fist fighting a bunch of times when Dave was a jerk.

"He was one of the guys I used to slushy for years when I went to McKinley; we are cool now-man"

Dave lowers his head in shame trying not to get emotional in front of everyone. His eyes burned. He can't cry here, not now. It is frustrating because no matter where he goes he will always somehow be reminded of that idiot he once was. Sami gently places her hand on Dave's back rubbing it in circles comforting him.

Dave confided to her about everything in his past, leaving not a single detail out. He sat her down in his apartment and told her the whole story from start to finish.

She was the first person he let in to his world in a really long time. He wasn't the most comfortable person to let someone see what was going on inside. For someone really shy like Dave used to be this was a pretty huge deal.

It was a month and a half into their friendship and his past was eating at him until he couldn't take it anymore.

She didn't judge him once cause that is not who she is. She took his hand in hers to support her friend. When he was done she let him know that no matter what she would be there for him. Once she makes a promise she never breaks it. That moment was a life altering moment for both; it established the rest of the friendship. They go to each other for everything nothing was ever hidden, no secrets kept in the dark from that day on.

Everyone has their eyes on Dave, no one says anything, they wait until he composes himself.

Ryder, Marley and Jake just look in opposite direction unsure of what else to do. Sam is concerned and staring hard at Dave in a knowing kind of way, he knows Dave's been swung through the mud. Unique is desperate to give who she considered a great pal a hug but Sami beat her to it.

**(Uh I don't like her very much) **

Unique thinks as her eyebrows raise and her arms are crossed in total diva bitch mode. She is too much of a lady to express this out loud.

"Um yeah sorry about that, guys I needed a minute. I- yeah I wasn't exactly a cool guy to your brother a while back."

Dave clears his throat failing to compose himself playing off like he wasn't going to have a complete breakdown in front a group of strangers.

"Half-brother and how were you a jerk? What did you do? -Ow what the- Marley! It was an innocent question. I can't ask an innocent question?"

Jake questions after he receives a hard smack in the arm from Marley. That was a rude question in Marley's mind and Jake deserved the smack. Dave clearly didn't want to talk about the inner turmoil he must be going through. It was read all over his face. She didn't get in on the full story of Dave but she knows enough. Unique gave her friend and the rest of the Glee Club the low down on what Dave's purpose in Unique's life was gonna be for next few weeks or more. She liked Dave; anybody who protects someone they barely know out of the goodness in their heart was all right in her book.

"No, you're being rude"

Marley simply states as she relaxes her drink in her other hand. They both glare at each other then turning their attention to Dave.

"Thanks Marley"

Dave says softly gives Marley a grin telling her it didn't bother him. She returns the favor by grinning back then once again glaring at her boyfriend.

"Anyway I brought you all together so we could have a nice conversation, a little get to know each other. Who would like to go first? Robbie? Robbie!"

Dave turns over to Robbie trying to get his participation but Robbie who is just chilling in his seat wasn't looking at Dave, his mind is somewhere else. He wasn't even listening to anything the group were discussing instead his eyes all around studying the Lima Bean.

Dave snaps his fingers really closely in the young jock's face trying again to gain his attention. Doing this worked as Robbie snaps out of his own world using his own hands to try to swat Dave's hands away from his personal space. He was seriously beyond annoyed. Why couldn't Dave leave this alone? What was he hoping to accomplish? The young boy was too wound up to come up with answers right now.

"Get your nasty greasy fingers out of my effing face! I heard you!"

Robbie screams as Dave humorously continuously messes with Robbie waving his hand Robbie's face laughing out loud as he did so. Dave couldn't help himself; it was so easy making Robbie annoyed. He was having fun with the boy that was all.

Unique hides her amusement with Dave by covering her face with her own hands. She blushes as she watches Dave playfully rough up Robbie a little.

"Uh, why the heck, do I have to be a part of this? I mean look at us we are sitting here in a circle like this is goddamn group therapy"

Robbie states irately straitening himself out when Dave was done messing around. Robbie statement was true, this to him felt very much like a group therapy session, he's never been to therapy groups and he doesn't want to or think he needs it but he's seen TV and his views are based on that.

"Well, we are all here because I think and the group might feel this way as well that we need to find way to bring you and these guys together to somehow show you how life could be if only you would stop fighting or pushing us all away. The purpose of all of this is so you could change"

Dave speaks with conviction meaning every single word that left his mouth. He points to the group of Glee kids as they all nod their heads in an agreement. He needed Robbie to see this from their side. Maybe this would get through Robbie's brain.

"I get that, I really do but did any of you actually ask me if I wanted to change? I didn't ask for anyone to help me. I never said I wanted to. I am fine with the way I am. I like who I am. I'm being forced here by Figgins because if I don't do this I could get expelled and believe me I could deal with you freaks a lot better than my parents-"

Robbie confesses stopping himself from going forward frowning as he was about to bring up his parents. He wasn't entirely convinced of his words but the group didn't need to know this. He liked who was really…. Well sometimes other times he was entirely convinced he was incapable of being good enough.

Dave notices the teenager's sudden pause and wonders what that was all about but doesn't question it further with the rest of the group. He'll confront Robbie about it when they are alone.

"Nobody is forcing you now; it's the weekend Robbie, remember? So what are you doing here? And no one asked you but it is pretty obvious to us with your actions toward me and my buddies you need help. So excuse Dave and everyone else for coming in and trying with you."

Its Unique's turn to speak as she shifts in her chair speaking her words directly to Robbie.

They stare each other down for a really long time. Crickets can be heard all around as Robbie tries to come up with something witty, he can't, his mind it's drawing a blank.

"Oh please like any of you actually care what happens to me. None of you care about me. I could go missing and none of you would send a search party for me. It would be good riddance to the shit for brains bully right? And to answer your question, Freak-A-Zoid I am here because I needed a coffee. I couldn't have predicted that I'd be running into you losers if I had I would have stayed home"

Robbie speaks bitterly. He crosses his arms, huffy not daring to glance at anyone instead his eyes was set to the floor.

"That's not true kid, you gotta know someone is on your side and only wants what is best for you"

Dave's voice is soft barely audible as he reaches his hand to place it on Robbie's shoulder. Robbie shrugs Dave's kind gesture away before he has a chance to be comforted. Everyone is caught off guard at Dave's attentiveness toward this young angry boy. They all stare in awe. Including Unique who should be upset with Robbie for calling her names but she is too distracted by the exchange between the two guys to let what he had said affect her.

Yes it is true that Dave can't stand the teenager most days but he saw something that Robbie couldn't see or was too stubborn to see. He may sound like a broken record but he truly believed that Robbie had some good in him. There must be something there that makes Robbie so sure he is not destined for happiness or why his self-esteem is so low? Whatever it was Dave is going to get to the root of why Robbie is so angry at the world whether Robbie asks for it or not.

"Oh yeah right the only reason you're "helping" me is because…..well I don't exactly know why….. Whatever reason you have you should just give up while you are ahead! All of you leave me the fuck alone!"

Robbie lashes out as he gets up from his seat to walk away, he's so over with this whole group talking but before he could do that he hears something come out of Jake's mouth.

"What was that?"

Turning back around facing the crowd he questions the jock/glee member as his fists a placed at his sides tightly ready for a fight. His nerves taking control not letting him have a chance to walk away.

"Your parents need to teach you some manners if you ever call my friend that again-"Jake didn't get to finish what he was going to say as Robbie fists coming flying at Jake. What Jake said about Robbie's parents really set him off. Robbie saw red.

"Fuck you!"

Robbie dives toward Jake causing the other guy to jump from his seat. Dave intervenes just in time holding a very hostile Robbie back who was struggling in Dave's grasp screaming profanities. Dave held on tightly as Robbie's body jerked around like a rag doll. Sam and Ryder see that Dave is struggling to hold an out of control Robbie they step in and grab Robbie's arms pinning him until he would allow himself to cool off. The mood went from calm too dangerous in what seemed like a matter of seconds.

Jake on the other hand backed away as he didn't want to fight and meant no malice behind his words; he was sticking up for Unique. Marley jumps to her boyfriend's defense as she looks him over seeing if Robbie actually hit him, thankful when she saw no marks on her boyfriend.

"You guys knock it off! Take it outside! Or I'm calling the cops!" A woman's voice is heard from behind the counter which meant she must have worked in the Lima Bean.

"Robbie pull yourself together, do you wanna be thrown out of here? I'm sure you don't want the police involved or worse-case scenario your parents? Breathe in and out. Yep that's it."

Dave says whispering in the jumpy teenager's ear as Robbie snaps out of his state doing what Dave asks by closing his eyes and taking deep breaths, beginning to feel exhausted from jumping around so much. Dave remembers his method of shaking away his frustrations that was taught to him by his therapist. He teaches Robbie the same thing and it seemed to be working.

Robbie couldn't have his parents coming to pick him up from jail. He could just hear his dad picking him up talking smack about how proving once again he's a failure and being arrested only proves his dad is right as his mother would just sit there in the car with a solemn expression written on her face as if she was disappointed.

A few moments of silence Robbie's anger subsides and his muscles start to relax, his brain begins to get clear.

Dave feels Robbie relax so he loosens his grip on the young man and quietly asks Ryder and Sam to do the same. Unique watches from afar Robbie's demeanor she isn't scared as she should feel. She feels a sense of understanding wash over her.

She figured out what was part of Robbie's problem, it had something to do with the people who were responsible for him, his mom and dad. That had to be it or at least part of it. She was no dummy; she saw his demeanor change at the mere mention of them. How could anyone miss it?

Her parents were no walk in the park but she never hated them. She loves them with everything she is and would rather suffer herself than see them go through pain. Even if they would never get why she was the way she is. She'd do anything for them.

So she can't begin to understand his frustrations but now she was curious to find out why he was so furious toward them. What about is it about them that make him ticked off?

"Sorry, ma'am there is no need for the cops he's good-we're good. It won't happen again."

Dave yells over to the voice behind the counter taking control of the situation, he can't see anything because there are a sea of customers watching the encounter going on in front of them.

The woman who was a waitress takes Dave's word over it and lets them go about their business. Giving them one last warning before returning to her work.

"Okay, but if he gets out of hand again I will be forced to take action and the police will be here to escort you guys out" she says as Dave nods to the sea of people still not being able to see who he was talking to.

Everything settles people around start to get bored when they see that no cops won't show up or a fight wasn't gonna break out any time soon. They turn their heads away going back to their business.

Dave practically shoves Robbie back into his seat and the young guy lets him. His eyes still on Jake, he's not daring to dart again at him.

Marley forces Jake to look at her when he refused. He looked like a wild animal waiting for the signal to attack. She is whispering things like to keep him from fighting:

"He's not worth it" and "You'll be in so much trouble with your mom and Puck if you stoop to his level".

"Dude you need to control that anger of yours it almost got you put in the slammer" Dave scolds staring directly at Robbie.

"He started it"

Robbie childishly complains pointing to Jake who glares right back.

"I don't care who started it. You're not a child Robbie so quit acting like you are. I shouldn't have to sit here and lecture you like this. You should be the bigger man and walk away" Dave says. Robbie puffs out a breath of air, his heads hung low taking in Dave's words.

"I want you to apologize to Jake"

Dave states, Robbie blinks rapidly as if Dave grew three extra heads. Dave was staring right back giving the look as if to say "I'm serious, do it".

"The hell I am. He should apologize to me."

Robbie protests go louder not so loud that it causes another scene.

"The hell you aren't, you heard me. We will get to him, you go first because you took the first swing, he may have provoked you but that still is no excuse for your reaction"

Robbie took one last look at Jake swallowed down his pride and went right for it.

As he was about to open his mouth he was suddenly interrupted by someone calling out for Dave.

"Dave long time no see am I right? How you been?"

The mysterious figure walks right up toward Dave playing it off smooth as one expected them from them. This caused all attention to go on this one person. Unique and her friends have no clue who this person is or what they wanted with Dave. They sat in silence waiting to see what will play out next.

Robbie notices Sam's face first he couldn't ponder why Sam's expression was cold and hard. His face and body language read as if he knew exactly who this person is and is displeased by their presence.

They were supposed to be suave and more confident but right now they feel like a timid animal; Dave always brought this out in them. The person wants to ignore his shaky hands and legs, it was impossibly difficult. The person hasn't spoken to Dave in over a year and he wasn't sure how he or Dave would react to them being there. They weren't the best of friends last time they spoke. This person was less than pleasant to Dave a while back; they were regretful of their actions. Ever since he's walked into the Lima Bean he was hiding so the former Jock wouldn't see him basically blending in with his surroundings, they desperately wanted Dave to know that they have changed and it was due to him.

He made them see that there attitude others was inexcusable and they needed to do something about it. He was fighting his conscious on what to do and unfortunately it won. He witnessed the whole exchange happening when Dave broke up a fight, he admired the way Dave handled himself with such dignity and class. Here Dave was alive and well doing good and the figure was floored by it.

Dave looks up and when he does his face goes blank, not mad or sad but blank. He didn't know how to feel when he recognized who was speaking to him. His focus is on this person while everybody else disappeared in the background. Flashbacks of the last time they were in the same room played in Dave's mind. He felt nothing, he was numb.

**(Is that all you have to say to me, really after all this time?)**

Dave thinks as he swallows down the huge lump of nerves forming in his throat.

Dave working up the courage to open his mouth speaks only to the figure.

"What do you want Sebastian?"

**AN: FINALLY (LOL) here is the re-edited version to this chapter. I really hope you liked it; this took forever to go through and try to edit some things out I am exhausted lol! I switched some things around but not too much. I wanted to keep most of it as it important to the story. **

**Please if you have read the other version of this let me know if you like this one better or not. I will take your constructive criticism and any other opinion or questions you may have. Please be kind. As explained on my profile but I will explain here that I went over this and changed a lot of things around. I didn't change the part with Sebastian too much but I did take a lot of Sami's stuff out because I realized she isn't that important to this story but I wanted her in this chapter because she is Dave's only best friend for now. I also changed this because I realized it was really crappy and I rushed it. I know I can do better.**

**I wanted to have Sebastian in my story because he is one of the important keys to this but that is all I will say on that ;). I wanted this to be a Smythofsky thing for a while whether that is friendship or something more I haven't made up my mind yet keep in mind that this is just the beginning for these two ;). I hope people aren't bored with this story yet. Please give this a chance. In all honesty I have no idea how long this story will be due to Robbie's and Unique's slow process, I was leaning toward maybe thirty or more chapters since I love this story so much and it is pretty much my baby but we will see.**

**Anyway let me know what you think it would actually mean the world to me especially for this chapter which was a pain in my butt LOL! I am kidding. :) **

**One more thing I have no idea when the next chapter will be posted as my real life has been hectic but I promise to post when I can. :) **

**If not you could personally kick my ass Lmao! If you're still interested so again let me know if you still are interested so I could have the encouragement to see this through. I need some encouragement. If you haven't read the other version to this ignore everything I just said Lmao! I hope you liked let me know your thoughts, critiques or questions if you have any.-IlovesMesomeGlee **


	12. Chapter 12

**Long AN:****Hey everyone,**

**It's been awhile, I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting but I'm here now*hums the intro to* "BRITNEY SPEARS: "BREAK THE ICE"***

**I AM TOTALLY KIDDING! XD**

**First thing is first I just wanna say thank you to the people who stuck with me so far. Thank you for being patient for this long wait. :) **

**Also thank you to the new followers that have followed this. I appreciate it so much, you have no idea. :)**

**I would also like to take this time to say thank you to my friend on this site, Umbrella0326. **

***Hugs* You have helped out so much with not only this chapter which would have been impossible without your help but with my other ideas I have as well. Thank you for helping me with the sports terminology for this particular chapter. **

**Since I know nothing of sports, especially football, that part I give you full credit for. I also give you credit for helping me with the ending. Thanks for sharing your stories about your past with me. I am glad you are a changed person. :) I give you ten thousand bear hugs lol! I can't think of any other ways to thank you so I hope this is enough? :) You are awesome! Thanks again for sticking by me and this story and being honest. I really appreciate your reviews. I always appreciate your constant support and patience. So yeah thanks again for keeping it real. :D**

**On to the story, this was supposed to go up last Wednesday but real life kind of got crazy on me. Lol! **

**This chapter starts off in a flashback. It's still the same day as where chapter 11 leaves off. You will see what I mean when you read this. I hope I am explaining myself correctly.**

**From now on Sebastian will be in this story. I made up my mind as I was writing this. I hope this is okay with everyone. :) So that is why he is tagged in now. He would've been tagged earlier but I wasn't really sure if he would actually be part of this. Now after thinking about this for a while I have decided he is an essential part of this journey. And I know I said before that Dave wasn't really a big part of this story but I changed my mind again. I decided this story needs more Dave. With that being said there will be a lot more Dave Karofsky from now on. :) This chapter is mostly Dave-centric. Don't worry guys all of this drama is to help Robbie and Unique. Especially Robbie, who by the way I have grown to love this character and felt his story, needs to be told more. **

**Now I am still am not sure if I want this to be a Smythofsky friendship or something more between these two hot guys? But we will see? Just remember this is just the beginning for my favorite pairing (Smythofsky). I love the idea of Sebastian and Dave as a couple but I also like them as friends. But as I said before we will see as this story goes on. :)**

**I don't own Glee; if I did Dave would be in a lot more episodes. I don't own Queen or "Under "Pressure". **

**I love Queen, and this song has been stuck in my head for weeks so I thought I would use it. Plus I think this song fits well for this scene.**

**I was real nervous posting this, well at least the first part; I hope it's easy to understand since the first few paragraphs are written in italics. **

ITALICS WRITTEN LIKE THIS IN THE BEGINNING REPRESENTS FLASHBACKS.

**(BOLD ITALICS WRITTEN LIKE THIS REPRESENTS EVERYONE'S THOUGHTS AND FEELINGS)**

**WARNING: SLIGHT HOMOPHOBIA. I THINK THAT IS ALL THE WARNINGS FOR NOW. AGAIN I DO NOT CONDONE THIS TYPE OF BEHAVIOR. IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS OR JUST WANT TO COMMENT PLEASE DO SO BY LEAVING A REVIEW. THANK YOU SO MUCH. I RESPOND TO EVERYONE THAT I CAN. PLEASE BE KIND.**

**OKAY NOW ON TO THE STORY. ENJOY! :) **

Chapter 12

_**(Flashback: 25 minutes ago)**_

"_What do you want Sebastian?" _

_Dave stands up from his seat with his emotional wall up, body stiff, expression guarded. He had to when it came to this guy who had some nerve showing his face here in the Lima Bean. _

_**(This wasn't happening. Please not today.) **_

_He isn't ready to face the Warbler after a year of a purposely perfect avoiding record streak. That didn't matter apparently because fate had other plans. In front of Dave stood the handsome charming Warbler dawned in his blue blazer uniform standing in all his glory. With a million dollar face that would make anyone melt into goo, anyone except Dave that is. He can't stand that face or the way it made him feel. He didn't know how it made him feel exactly and that was the part he hated the most. _

_**(He hasn't changed much since the last time. He is still the same old cocky spoiled brat even if he seems a little shaky. Why are his legs looking like they are about to collapse on themselves?)**_

_Dave mind chimes in as he studies Sebastian over._

_He appeared as Dave felt, Unsure? He's pale; ghost pale was not his usual color. Like he's gonna pass out or throw up or both? Dave found this really odd since Sebastian is so aware of himself and everything around him. He was a cocky SOB. That is how Dave remembered him being when he would witness him flirt, seduce than dump every poor sap that Sebastian would have his finger on at Scandals, with such ease all in one night. _

_Of course with Sebastian being such a smooth talking incredibly hot guy with movie star facial features his interaction with other men always worked in his favor, while Dave sat at the bar with his drink going unnoticed. He wasn't really as open as the Warbler was when it came to getting or hitting on guys and not from the lack of trying. Other guys just didn't take attention to him or only saw him as a friend. This is upsetting as Dave takes his mind away from his thoughts before he starts to get sour._

_In other words Dave is shy and reserved; Sebastian was more outspoken, wild, snarky. In Dave's experience (which wasn't very much) guys were drawn to everything Dave wasn't. Guys like Sebastian who could care less what you think. If people would think Sebastian is a slut or easy, so? He would usually say something smarmy to anyone who had the balls to say it to his face and be on his way without a single fuck given. Dave envies Sebastian for being so confident just to let things fly off his back the way he does._

_It freaked him out with the way Sebastian was behaving right now, not like himself. He was failing hard being suave which Dave caught on to and that made him more nerved and wanting to run the other way._

_Sebastian masked his anxiousness quite well with how he carried himself with faux pride so Dave wouldn't know how twitchy he really is. _

"_How is everyone? What is this some sort of meeting? How cozy! May I join?" _

_Sebastian sounds more high pitched than normal and sarcastic when he truly is not meaning to be, all wrong, his words are coming off very out of character too much for his liking. Sebastian would kick his own ass if there weren't a million eyes barreling into his soul right now. Everyone in Dave's circle has all their attention on him. He's so on edge his old bitchy side is fighting to come out almost as a self-defense cloak to make things better, less awkward. _

_When Sebastian used to be a bad guy he has always said the most rude, crude and remarkably bitchy things as a disguise for when he was nervous or at the time when he just did not give a damn about other people's opinions or emotions. Now that he doesn't do that anymore he has nothing to fall back on or to mask his true feelings. It was making him a crazy person when all he wanted was for Dave to see the real him. Who he truly is now not then when he was a crude bitch._

"_No! I, we're just heading out. I am ready to go, you ready Sami? Sorry guys to cut this short but we got places to go, people to see" _

_Dave is really annoyed and upset he can hardly contain himself. He needed to leave before Sebastian or anyone else could see his frustrations about to surface at any given moment. Dave sensed Sebastian faking his smarmy attitude, not even Sebastian could fool him. Sebastian could fool everyone else but Dave knows what's really going on. Dave can't deal with this right now._

_Dave snaps at Sebastian's request to sit with the group, he apologizes to the Glee club kids and Robbie as he makes a beeline past Sebastian, his head nailed to the floor at his feet. _

_Sami is quiet when she gets up and follows Dave's lead. She knows all about Sebastian and what happened between her best friend and him. She really had no place to say it but she disliked this guy for hurting her friend the way he did. It took all of her energy not reach up to smack him in the face. Instead she just follows Dave out but not before flipping her hair in disgust toward Sebastian. _

_Dave didn't really have anything to do but he needed to get away as far away from Sebastian as humanly possible. _

_The rest of the group is giving each other questioning looks and concerns at Dave's sudden anxiousness to leave. _

_Everything was good despite Robbie's outburst concerning Jake. It was because of Dave that everything cooled down and they were about to have a nice conversation. Dave seemed okay until this mystery man shows up making Dave really agitated out of nowhere. The Glee club didn't understand what made Dave act this way but No one asked was wrong either. _

_Sebastian is taken aback, by Dave; his happy attitude slowly fades into nothing. _

_His feelings were truly hurt as Sebastian realized Dave was lying so he wouldn't have to face him._

_He knows Dave thinks he's still the same old bitch that he was once. He wasn't a ditz but did Dave really need to play dodge like this? It was a little much to Sebastian. _

"_Dave weren't we supposed to be getting to know one another? Dave? Where you going man? Dave! Don't leave me with these sharks!" _

_Robbie screams to air because Dave was gone in a flash. Robbie takes one good last glance at half of the Glee Club around him deciding not to stick around these guys going after Dave. He's is already outside with Sami, waiting by their car not leaving yet. _

_Robbie leaves everyone behind in the Lima Bean thanking every one up above he didn't need to apologize to Jake. Robbie walks coolly over to Dave about to say something again when that guy who Robbie still had no idea was interrupts him again. _

"_Dave! Will you please listen to what I have to say? Give me that much. How many times do I have to say I'm-"Sebastian follows Dave outside not wanting him to leave until they talked things over but Dave had other things in mind. Dave deliberately ignores him while he speaks to Robbie._

"_Robbie, man you need a ride or something?" _

_Dave asks waiting for Robbie to answer meanwhile Sebastian refuses to be unheard, he continues to plead with Dave._

"_Dave, please what did I do? Is this because of Scandals-" _

_Sebastian asks but is suddenly cut off by a pissed off Dave. Sebastian is worried when Dave gets real close to his face, he could feel Dave's breath on him. Sebastian doesn't move, worried about Dave's actions. He knows Dave is mad but won't hurt him. No matter how pissed off Dave is, Sebastian knows Dave too well to want to hurt him._

"_The hospital Dammit!" '_

_Is all Dave says as he turns back around not even bothering to look at Sebastian anymore. He hops in his car with Sami already in the back seat and Robbie sitting in the front. They hear everything going on but neither move, figuring out that the two guys needed some privacy despite the loud yelling taking place._

_Robbie sees this exchange going on and he wonders:  
><em>

_**(What the hell?)**_

_**(Flashback Ends)**_

"Dave, what the hell went down back there?!"

Robbie asks annoyingly and too pissed for words. He and Dave were currently in Dave's car on the way to Robbie's house because Dave was giving Robbie a ride home.

The car ride was silent the entire time Sami rode with them. Sami kissed Dave on the cheek when she departed from his car. Nobody said a word. No one in that moment was in the mood to speak. That changed when Robbie was alone with Dave. Slightly annoyed, he grew tired of things being so silent.

Dave was in his own head when he hears Robbie speaking to him.

"It's a long story, Robbie…. I just hate jukeboxes and hospitals" Dave replies softly trying not to let his true emotions show as he presses on the accelerator harder.

Robbie is more confused than ever. He goes to ask more questions but then he notices how hard Dave's hands are gripping the wheel. His knuckles are practically turning white. Robbie is more concerned than angry he lets whatever he was about to ask about the mystery guy out the window. Now definitely wasn't the time to pester Dave.

Robbie needs to get Dave's mind off that "Gossip Boy" so Robbie comes up with something fast.

This was weird how roles seem to switch and it was Dave who needed to calm down this time. Robbie thinks this as he starts talking about the only thing he knows him and Dave have in common.

"So you used to play football for McKinley Dave? Do you still play? You probably play college ball right?"

Robbie asks smirking thinking he's done a good job to get Dave's mind on something else.

Robbie tenses as he notices Dave's jaw set tight.

Robbie ignores Dave's tense behavior and continues talking hoping to get Dave back to his normal annoying self again.

"You know, we still use that old 5-2 defense"

Robbie says while Dave scoffs at what Robbie is telling him. Dave hands on the steering wheel become looser.

Robbie smiles knowing this would work.

"Yeah I know, that is such an old defense but we still use it. It's not working well for us this year-"Robbie trails because then he clearly sees Dave's face. He was mad. He wasn't stupid. He knows pissed when he sees it.

"Can we not talk about football anymore?"

Dave says even while seemingly being pissed off.

Robbie goes to ask why Dave didn't want to talk about football, the one thing he knows they have in common. He drops the subject when looks again at Dave clearly pissed off face.

Robbie drops this conversation all together.

A few moments later as the talk about football is long behind them, the car is silent as both boys sit quietly listening to the radio that was on the whole drive.

Robbie covers his mouth with his hand as he sings along to the radio, his body leaning against the car's door and his arm is resting on it as well. If he were alone he would be belting out with the music but since Dave is with him, he can't. He won't allow himself to.

The song that Robbie had the urge to rock out was "Under Pressure" by "Queen", also one of Robbie's all-time favorite songs sung by not his so favorite band. But he still thought this was such a kick ass song, he doesn't care that he doesn't like the band so much. Good music is good music. No denying it.

Dave is in his own head trying not to think of what happened with Sebastian when he hears something come from the passenger side.

Dave thought he was hearing things then he takes a quick glance and what he see both shocks, surprises and amuses him.

Dave can't keep the grin on his face hidden. The silliness he felt wouldn't subside.

Robbie sat in his seat bopping his head to the beat of the song. He's singing silently behind his hands. Dave sees his lips moving but no words are coming out. Unless Dave paid close attention and he did, he could see Robbie's mouth sync perfectly with the lyrics.

Dave thought this was strange but quite entertaining. He loves Queen and this song. No shame in anybody finding that about him.

From what Dave could hear Robbie wasn't half bad. In fact he was really good. Dave had no experience in singing though he had to admit Robbie's voice demanded to be heard. It was strong and smooth yet gentle.

Dave had no idea why Robbie was hiding such an awesome talent; he didn't bring it up or ask. If Robbie wanted to him to know then he would have to tell himself.

Dave right there does something very brave. He'd never do this for anyone else; this was to bring Robbie out of his shell. To show him it's okay to be random and silly sometimes. Let go and have fun.

Dave is not much of a singer but this song is too bad ass for him to pass this chance up.

Besides if Dave messes up, who cares? The two guys are just having fun after such an awkward tense long afternoon.

This isn't Glee Club. There is no competition to stress over. This is just two guys in a car with the radio blasting. No big deal, it shouldn't be. That is what Dave tries to reassure himself anyway.

Dave turns to Robbie and Robbie is staring right back. Now in normal situations Robbie would've thrown a fit. Not this time, this time he let himself have fun. After the day they had, Robbie needed this. He couldn't resist letting go anymore.

**(Fuck it, what do I have to lose? This doesn't mean shit. It's just Dave and me. Who's gonna judge?)**

Robbie thinks as both knew what was about to happen and didn't care that it was.

They stare at each other both smiles on their faces ready to sing to their heart's content. Dave and Robbie each took turns singing although singing together on some parts.

**DAVE:**

**Pressure pushing down on me  
><strong>

**Pressing down on you no man ask for  
>Under pressure that brings a building down<br>Splits a family in two  
>Puts people on streets<br>**

Robbie takes over this part of the song getting the courage to sing even louder. He claps his hands on his knees to the beat as Dave taps his fingers on the steering wheel, in perfect time to the song.

**Robbie:**

**Um ba ba be  
>Um ba ba be<br>De day da  
>Ee day da - that's okay<strong>

Both guys' voices meshed well together. Neither was aware that it did. Dave's very nice balanced baritone voice matched perfectly with Robbie's gentler softer tone.**  
><strong>

**Dave:**

**It's the terror of knowing  
>what the world is about<br>watching some good friends  
>screaming<strong>

**Robbie: **

**'Let me out'  
>Pray tomorrow gets me higher<br>**

**Dave & Robbie:**

**Pressure on people **

**People on streets  
>Day day de mm hm<br>Da da da ba ba  
>Okay<strong>

At this point of the song Robbie takes over while Dave taps his feet to the rhythm.

**Robbie:**

**Chippin' around - kick my brains around the floor  
>these are the days it never rains but it pours<br>Ee do ba be  
>Ee da ba ba ba<br>Um bo bo  
>Be lap<br>**

**Dave & Robbie:**

**People on streets - ee da de da de  
>People on streets - ee da de da de da de da<br>**

Dave takes over practically screaming at the top of his lungs during his part while Robbie does his best air guitar. He can't contain, he perches his lips like Mick Jagger causing a huge dorky smile to go on Dave's delighted face.

**Dave:**

**It's the terror of knowing  
>what this world is about<br>watching some good friends  
>Screaming 'Let me out'<br>**

Robbie's so into this little thing they got going. On impulse he rolls down the window sticks his head out as far as he could and belts out his part to the cars around them. Dave follows suit and does the same but since he's driving he just sticks his arm out and shakes it.

There weren't many cars on the road right now. Even if there were Robbie wouldn't have given a single fuck. This was fun. He was in the moment. Who knew being total dumb asses would be this much of a blast? Nothing and no one could ruin it. He hits the high notes with ease. Dave is laughing at this behavior and is momentarily distracted by how Robbie could hit such a note. If he wasn't floored before this, he is now.

**Robbie:**

**Pray tomorrow - gets me higher **

**Higher high**

**Pressure on people **

**People on streets  
><strong>

At one point Robbie sticks his head back in the car and does a little shimmy shaking with his shoulders. This causes Dave to want to roll over in laughter. Both stopped singing for a second to catch their breaths from laughing so hard. Dave has to remind himself he's driving, if he gets distracted long enough they will be in big trouble. This didn't stop him from mimicking Robbie and do the same thing with his hands still gripped to the wheel.

Both were hamming it up and loving every minute of it. Earlier events of the day in the past as far as both men were concerned.

**Dave:**

**Love **

**, love love, love, love  
>Insanity laughs under pressure we're breaking<br>**

The song is almost finished as both boys continue to sing from the top their lungs. It's Robbie's turn to finish one of Freddie's Mercury famous hits.

**Robbie:**

**Can't we give ourselves one more chance  
>Why can't we give love that one more chance<br>Why can't we give love give love give love give love  
>Give love give love give love give love give love<br>**

Dave takes over singing to Robbie wiggling his eyes brows up and down, back and forth. They stop at a red light so Dave could give Robbie his full attention. Robbie snorts barely keeping it together getting really red in the face from laughing so much. Dave was being so cheesy. It was such a blast. He wonders why he never gave Dave a chance before. He's starting to see Dave isn't so annoying after all. He's starting to trust him. And for Robbie trusting others didn't come so easily. Robbie is slowly but surely letting his guard down.

**Dave:**

**'Cause love's such an old fashioned word  
>and love dares you to care for<br>the people on the (People on streets) edge of the night  
><strong>

Dave and Robbie give this little performance all they had shaking their heads and dancing as best they could in their seats.

**And loves (People on streets) dares you to change our way of  
>Caring about ourselves<br>this is our last dance  
>this is our last dance<br>this is ourselves**

As the song is coming to a close Robbie is out of breath he lowers his head and softly sings the last few words.

Robbie: **  
>Under pressure<br>under pressure  
>Pressure<strong>

After taking a moment and the radio switches to a different song the boys stare at each other wide eyed. They both have childish grins on their faces that won't go away.

Robbie is the first to speak.

"Dude that was-"

Robbie clears his throat with a sudden serious look on his face.

Dave knew how Robbie was feeling. No words needed.

It was awesome to Dave to express himself like that. Something's he's never done before. He got out of his comfort zone and he loved it.

"Awesome! Dude we kicked that song's ass! I had no idea you like Queen?!

Robbie exclaims happily reminding Dave of how innocent Robbie could appear.

Dave smiles warmly at his thought. Robbie just needs someone to care enough about him. He needs guidance. Dave figured he was just the man to help him.

"Hell yeah, this song is cool! And you were great!"

Dave exclaims happily back. Both boys laugh as they finally reach Robbie's house.

Robbie's happy calm attitude goes from that to immediately depressed, as he looks up and notices his dad waiting for him outside on the porch.

Mr. Haralson was not pleased. Even from the car Robbie can see the dark scowl on his father's face.

Whatever his dad was thinking was bound to get Robbie in trouble somehow.

This was not good.

Dave slowly pulls up to the curb as he watches Robbie's grip his seat belt tight around both hands staring right at a man Dave could only assume is the young man's father.

Dave doesn't understand why Robbie looks so down until he sees the guy's face. He didn't look to happy at Robbie. Dave didn't also understand why that is. What did Robbie do? Did he sneak out when he wasn't supposed to?

"Where in the hell have you been?! I have been worried sick. You left so abruptly. No phone call, I thought something happened to you…. God forbid"

The man with salt and pepper grey hair yells, over to Robbie.

He rushes over only stopping a few feet away from where Dave was parked.

**(Yeah I'm sure you have? Go back in the house and mind your own goddamn business.)**

Robbie sarcastically and coldly thinks when he glares back at his old man.

Mr. Haralson approaches with a hurt faux expression that Robbie has seen a million times before. Enough times to know his father was trying to bull shit being concerned in front of company- in front of Dave.

Robbie slowly gets out of the car not looking at Dave and walks right up to his father.

Dave clears his throat before speaking; he's still in his car seat.

Dave sees this and decides to be cordial and introduce himself. It was the polite thing to do after all. He didn't expect to get the reaction he got from Robbie's father.

"Mr. Haralson?" He nods. "I'm Dave Karofsky, Nice to meet you. I'm just dropping Robbie off."

Mr. Haralson glares at Dave as his arm protectively goes around Robbie. Dave, suddenly uncomfortable, gets the hint.

"See you later, Robbie!"

Robbie, hiding his anger and disappointment, simply nods to Dave.

Dave puts the car in reverse, pulling away from the curb. "You'd never know it..."Mr. Haralson begins as Dave pulls back onto the street, shifting the car to drive forward, "but that boy's a queer."

Robbie turns to his Dad as Dave honks, driving away.

"What? No, he's not! He's..."

_(What?!)_

**AN: SO THAT'S CHAPTER 12. WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK? I HAVE ONE MORE QUESTION IF YOU DON'T MIND: WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF ROBBIE'S FATHER? IF YOU GUYS DON'T MIND ME ASKING? I WOULD LIKE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS, I JUST WANNA SEE IF PEOPLE ARE STILL ENJOYING THIS AS MUCH I LOVE WRITING THIS. I DIDN'T WANT TO SAY THIS IN THE BEGINNING BECAUSE THE A/N WAS GETTING TO LONG. BUT THIS CHAPTER WAS REAL EMOTIONAL FOR ME. :( WARNING GUYS' THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING OF A BREAKING POINT. I WANTED A HAPPY LIGHTER SCENE BECAUSE AS THIS STORY PROGESSES THIS IS GONNA GET REALLY EMOTIONAL. JUST TRUST ME. **

**OH AND EVEN THOUGH SEBASTIAN IS APART OF THIS STORY FROM NOW ON HE WILL NOT RETURN FOR AT LEAST TWO MORE CHAPTERS. I HAVE A FEW THINGS I WANNA GET THROUGH BEFORE HE RETURNS, SO I PUSHED HIM BACK FOR NOW. AND REGARDING UNIQUE I ALPOGIZE FOR THE LACK OF HER IN CHAPTER 12, SHE'LL MAKE HER RETURN SOON. I PROMISE. :) X3 I JUST DON'T KNOW WHEN. **

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED. AGAIN LET ME KNOW IF YOU LOVE IT, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIMS IS ALWAYS WELCOMED. :) I REALLY WOULD LIKE TO HEAR FROM YOU. PLEASE BE KIND. X3**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME…HAVE A NICE DAY-ILOVESMESOMEGLEE.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hey Everybody... How's it going? Long time no see am I right? haha I am soooo sorry about the long wait! **

**My computer died on me and i haven't been able to post in months.**

**And since my computer died the chapter i was working on went with my computer. It completly screwed me over. Lol**

**Anyway I am back now. I have never forgot about this story or you guys :)**

**Thank you for your patience. :)**

**I still have no computer so posting from my phone will have to do.**

**That and I have been working on other stories that took up my time for awhile.**

**But I am back. ;)**

**A Special Thank you: Umbrella 0326 :)**

**Thank you for your support and giudance in my stories. You rock! :)**

**Also a special thank you to the sweet reviews and followers. ;)**

**You guys are amazing! Thanks. ;)**

**Ok on to the story. This starts where chapter 12. leaves off.**

**Warning: HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE AND CUSSING.**

**AGAIN I DON'T CONDONE THIS.**

**BOLD ITALICS ARE EVERYONE'S THOUGHTS.**

**I DON'T OWN GLEE OR LORI PERRY'S UP AGAINST THE WIND.**

**I DECIDED TO USE THAT SONG AGAIN SINCE I LOVE IT SOOO MUCH!**

**OK NOW WITH ALL THAT SAID.**

**ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW :) HAVE A NICE DAY-ILOVESMESOMEGLEE**

**Chapter 13**

Robbie couldn't stand it any longer.

"You mean...?"

Robbie began.

Gary's smile changed from smug to a vicious sneer.

"You betcha!"

Robbie's jaw was frozen. Thoughts became a jumbled mess as his Dad seemed to be enjoying himself.

"You know where I work, Robbie." Gary began with false humility. "I overheard a conversation between Dave and his Dad."

Then, Gary leaned in a little towards his son.

"There are a lot of things to know about that homo, Dave Karofsky!"

And quite suddenly, Gary left, leaving his confused and heated son.

Robbie turned to follow but then stopped in his tracks. He knew his Dad wouldn't give him any further information for the time being. Gary loved how he was torturing his son, and Robbie was furious.

Storming into the house, Robbie almost ran to his bedroom, confusion and anger turning into a complex mess. He slammed his bedroom door shut, knowing full well his parents could care less about the noise.

Inside his room, his world spiraled out of control.

**(Howcouldhe-Ican'twhyThis-)**

Robbie can't put a single coherent thought together as he paced around his room hands clutched to his head as he felt his head begin to ache. His thoughts were racing and crashing around in his head at hundred miles per minute!

He couldn't comprehend what he just learned from his father.

Dave was gay. Dave Karofsky former high school jock was a homosexual. He couldn't wrap his brain around this. He couldn't breathe. He has a right to be, at least in Robbie's mind he does. Dave deliberately lied to his face this entire time. He can't believe he'd been betrayed like this.

There is no way of controlling the fury he feels inside bubbling to the surface.

He feels like he got slapped in the face or punched in the gut. Robbie is certain that he's about to have a panic attack even though it never comes.

Robbie didn't know. He honestly had no clue that the guy who was trying to make him a better person was that way. If he had known Robbie would have never associated him or let himself trust Dave.

Dave didn't seem like he liked guys.

Robbie was always taught or believed that if you were homosexual that you were girly, feminine and liked fashion. Dave wasn't any of those things; he was a guy's guy. He seemed normal. Robbie never listened to his dad most times but he believes his father when he would tell Robbie about the ignorant gay stereotypes he grew up listening to. Robbie's father always spoke negatively about how gay people lived there lives. Mr. Haralson always condemned them. This is where Robbie had learned most of his hate from.

.

Furious thoughts recycled and became even more furious thoughts. His wild eyes looked for something, anything to help him control his anger. Growling, his pacing increased, thoughts funneled into nothing, and an absolute, panic-stricken scream hurled from his throat. Robbie exploded.

He lunged for his pillow and hurled it across the room, knocking a few knick-knacks from the desk. But it wasn't enough!

Robbie screamed - he screamed the fury and resentment hurting his mind. He screamed and screamed until he lost air. Then, he grabbed his mp3 player and threw it against the wall, smashing a mirror and a trophy.

Suddenly, he became still, panting. He ran to the damaged shelf and, looking at the floor, howled in agonized frustration.

There, in three pieces, was his freshman year trophy - "2011 All-District Honors, Wide Receiver, Robert Haralson." The last name was cut in half. His All-District trophy was irreparable. All the fury in his heart now seemed focus on the destruction of his most prized possession - the trophy that honored him. And he caused the destruction.

Robbie was crushed. He frantically scooped up the damaged trophy, hoping against hope that it could be repaired. But he knew. He knew the damage was permanent.

Robbie was angry again. Angry at himself. Angry at his Dad. Angry at his Mom. Angry at Dave. Just...ANGRY!

Snarling, he dropped the pieces on the floor and flung his bedroom door open. The door slammed against the wall, reverberating back towards him. He slammed it again, when it threatened to close on him. An evil smile emerged on his face. He grabbed the door and slammed it into the wall over and over and over. Gritting his teeth, all of his fury was bouncing back and forth at the expense of his bedroom door. This got his parent's attention.

"Robbie!"

Robbie suddenly stopped. He recognized the voice. It was the voice that devastated him not five minutes ago. Rationality failing, he blamed his Dad.

He bounded out of his bedroom, careened down the hall, and heavily bounded down the stairs. He had to confront his father!

When Robbie emerged into the living room, Gary was reading a newspaper, a coy little smile on his face. Robbie was panting and angry. He had to let it out again!

"No way!"

Robbie screamed. Gary didn't respond. "There is no way in hell Dave Karofsky is gay!" Robbie's eyes poured into his Dad. But his Dad didn't seem to be affected by his son's loss of control.

The men were silent. Nobody said a word. Gary casually turned the page, with a disgusting swipe of his index finger on his tongue.

"Yes he is."

Gary said quietly, eyes not leaving the paper. "You've been hanging out with a homo."

Robbie screamed. Gary smiled. The men remained where they were.

Robbie was stunned into silence. He tried to carefully dissect his Dad's words, but he couldn't make sense of them. How could this big, tough football player be gay? What the hell?

Robbie desperately wanted to ask for more information, but he took one, single, agonizing look at his Dad and knew he wouldn't get anywhere. Gary Haralson simply turned the page, a little villainous smile on his face. He took pleasure in twisting the knife in Robbie's heart and wouldn't let it go. Annoyed, Robbie turned around and left. He tried not to envision his Dad's smile broadening with his retreat.

.

Memories of the previous weekend were hazy. It's not like Robbie Haralson did much with his forty-eight hours of freedom. He drove around a lot. He smashed more things in his room. He drove around some more. His parents basically ignored him, except for an occasional sneer from his father. He probably should've gotten some homework done, but it just didn't seem very important.

The sun rose on Monday morning as expected and Robbie went to school. Sullen and alone, he walked with the masses, almost unaware of his surroundings. As if in hypnosis, he approached his locker, fiddling the knob with the combination. He no longer had to think about the number sequence – it was now, second nature.

Second nature. The term suddenly infuriated him. Doing something so repetitive that it doesn't take much thought. Like working a combination lock, or tying your shoes, or verbally abusing your son. Scowling, he angrily twirled the knob in sequence and when finished, tried to open his locker. The lock wouldn't budge.

**(Second nature my ass)**

Robbie thought with an angry smirk.

Finally, the next attempt worked and he opened his locker. Fleeting thoughts of second nature were pushed out of his mind as he grabbed his books for the next four classes. He barely had a chance to close his locker until he felt a familiar vibration in his jeans pocket.

Opening his cell phone, he saw yet another text from Dave.

'R u mad or somthin'

Robbie sighed and then was suddenly furious! He hurled the cell phone into the locker's top shelf, viciously enjoying how it clanged around, coming to a complete halt, halfway dangling on the shelf's edge. He stared at it mutely. There were no real thoughts in his brain in that selfish moment. His emotionless, drained eyes just watched the cell phone for a few seconds, as the lights dimmed on the view screen, in power-save mode. He just stared at it, frozen in time and space.

His overloaded brain had finally shut down. Robbie Haralson was a ghost McKinley, staring at a cell phone dangerously close to falling. One more text message or even a call and the vibration would send it careening to the floor.

And he didn't care.

Instead, as typical high school noises gradually invaded his brain and his self-hypnosis ground near the end of its cycle, he closed his eyes and reminded himself of a few things.

I can do this.

I can do this.

I can do this.

He took long, slow breaths and his mind was cycling within itself. His horrific and abusive weekend was a thing of the past and Robbie forced himself to remember that. He would have his confrontation with his abusive dad. He would scream at Dave for his betrayal. He would call out his apathetic mother.

Robbie was coming back.

He further tightened his eyes closed as his breathing steadied. More thoughts came to him.

I really can do this.

_Don't you stop._

_Don't you run._

_Don't you hide._

Robbie's eyes shot open as he placed a steadying hand on his locker door. His breathing intensified as he tried to make sense of those phrases. They sounded familiar. They sounded so strong. They sounded...

Cocking his head a little to the side, he gently stroked the locker door, completely lost in thought. He'd heard those words before. They were so, so familiar. They carried a breath to them, almost as if they were in a song.

A song. That was it. He quickly chuckled to himself that he was remembering lyrics to a song. At first, he didn't care and considered just shutting his locker and going to first period class.

But he hesitated. There was something there. A memory. Maybe. He didn't know, but his brain continued to work as his fingers gently stroked the cold, emotionless metal of his locker door.

Students milled about all around him, completely oblivious to this struggling teenager, standing alone at his locker, contemplating a memory that may or may not be important.

And when he shut his eyes, the image hit him so fast that his eyes shot open again.

Purple. Something about...purple.

Then, he was really confused. Advising song lyrics and purple. It's funny how the brain works, when trying to remember a memory. You're not in control of the images that come and when they do, they may or may not be in order, or sequential order, or anything. But the color purple was prominent in his memory and it seemed. . .important.

And that's when the lyrics accompaniment hit him. The soft, swaying music to go along with that chorus, the achingly beautiful lyrics sung by a woman.

Or a man.

Or a woman.

Or a man.

And that's when it hit him. He remembered.

.

Minutes passed. Robbie stared at the dangling cell phone for no reason at all, completely lost in thought to the song Up Against The Wind by Lori Perry, sung by Unique all those days ago.

I've awakened every bless'd morning –

down on my luck and up against the wind

Those lyrics, in particular, flooded Robbie's mind as he remembered the beautiful and aching version sung by Unique. Her voice, to Robbie, was truly, wonderfully, beautiful.

Robbie smiled.

WHAM!

Robbie was jolted out of his passionate, gorgeous thoughts, by a violent punch very close by. Someone close by. Someone outside of his memory. Someone who wasn't. . .Unique.

He whirled around and, in the blink of an eye, was momentarily blinded by red. Red seemed to be everywhere. Red seemed to be thrown up on the red and white letterman jackets of the four jocks in front of him. He narrowed his eyes as he saw the first jock, fist still connected to his nearby locker. The smirk on the kid's face immediately told Robbie that this was not going to be a good conversation. Almost face-to-face, the other three jocks stood by, all with hands in their pockets, staring at the two.

"What do you want, Mark?"

Robbie asked tiredly.

"Just wanted to say,"

Mark Ellington snidely said, "that I heard somethin' 'bout you." Mark shifted a little, to get just a hair threateningly closer to Robbie. "Somethin' we all wanna know." he added, with a casual swing of his arm to include the other three cronies.

"What, Mark?"

Robbie again asked tiredly, but this time, he turned and faced his locker, trying his best to find anything of interest.

"Welllllll," Mark annoyingly began. He leaned against the fisted locker, pulling his arm down and shoving his hands in his coat pockets. "Heard you were at the Lima Bean last weekend."

"Good observation, genius." Robbie said, not even bothering to look at him. One of the other jocks snickered for a moment until a quick, darting glare from Mark shut him up. Mark returned to Robbie as if unfazed.

"You didn' lemme finish." Mark said, now standing upright. He stood about a two inches taller than Robbie and weighed significantly more. His letterman jacket concealed any other features, which always seemed to happen with all of the jocks, Robbie included.

Robbie sighed. Mark nastily smirked. The jocks stared.

Students passed them by in the halls. An occasional stare from a girl would catch one of them off guard, and then it was back to business. Down the hall, screeching, girly laughter could be heard, an occasional book dropped on the floor, and five boys tried to have a conversation. But one was pausing for. . .dramatic effect?

Robbie shook his head, finally turning towards Mark.

"OK," Robbie said, sighing again, "I'll bite. What about the Lima Bean?"

Mark smirked even harder, transforming his face into a screwed up jack-o-lantern.

"You weren't...alone."

"Duh! I was with Karofsky and a few other people."

"Uh huh."

Robbie actually paused to quickly study Mark's face. He didn't need long to do that.

"What?"

Robbie asked, now completely annoyed.

Mark quickly looks at the other three jocks, making sure he has their attention, before returning his jack-o-lantern smirk to a very aggravated Robbie.

"Heard you were out with a black chick."

Robbie was confused.

"Huh? Who do think..." And that's when it hit him. Looking away, he cast his mind back to that nerve-wracking and confusing day at the Lima Bean. Dave, Sami, Marley, Jake, a weirdo named Sebastian, and...

"You have," Robbie began slowly, "got to be kidding me."

"What?" Mark asked, arms now folded in front of him in triumph.

Robbie sighed. "I was at the Lima Bean with Karofsky. Others came in that I didn't know

were com-"

"Sure you did!"

Mark exclaimed with false happiness. "Can't you see it now, guys?" He playfully slapped the nearest one in the stomach. "Robbie and that black chick, uhhhh, what's her name? Or his name? Or...?"

The four jocks roared with laughter. Robbie felt that twinge in his gut – the first indication since yesterday that anger was consuming him.

"Back off, Ellington."

Robbie warned. "I went with Karof-"

"Oh, I know who you got off on!"

Mark roared with laughter. The other three soon joined in as Robbie was losing his battle. Rage was smashing his brain and the red on their coats wasn't the only red he was seeing.

"Back the fuck off, Ellington!"

Robbie roared. But they wouldn't stop laughing. The laughter pierced his ears, smashing his temper to pieces.

"You and that fucking tranny! Did you fuck all night?!"

Mark cruelly laughed.

Robbie slammed his locker shut, facing the four hysterically laughing jocks. Eyes bulged, lips peeled back in rage, a vicious roar just seconds from his lips, his fists balled into two battering rams, and all attempts all controlling his searing anger were failing.

"Robbie!"

All four jocks turned around and Robbie looked behind them to see Jake Puckerman and Marley Rose approaching them, slowing as they neared the jocks. Jake and Marley eyed the jocks warily, but passed them, stopping near Robbie. Jake's face was filled with peaceful determination and Marley gently smiled at Robbie.

"I thought,"

Jake announced just as Marley's hand slipped around his arm, "that you might want this back."

Robbie looked down to see a protractor in his hand. Confused, he looked up at their faces and was astonished to see a simultaneous, subtle wink from the both of them.

Robbie understood. Sort of.

"Uh," Robbie hesitantly began, "thanks."

"You're welcome." Jake responded, momentarily glancing at the stupid jocks and then right back to Jake and Marley. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Robbie saw Jake suddenly elbow Marley.

"Oh, and uh," Marley slowly began, "thank you so much for your help with Unique."

Robbie's eyebrows couldn't have furrowed more.

"You really helped me explain geometry to her at the Lima Bean." Marley began. "You know more about tetrahedrons that we gave you credit for!" She laughed. Jake then laughed. Then, Robbie did his best to at least chuckle.

"It's a good thing we ran into you at the Lima Bean with Dave." Jake added, very quickly glancing at the jocks and then back to Robbie.

Robbie understood everything.

"Y-you're welcome." Robbie said.

Silence. The previous tension wasn't gone, but Mark wasn't to be denied.

"You mean...?" Mark began, but stopped. Realizing he was going to look stupid in front of his friends, he had to save face as fast as he could. "Yeah, right! Haralson was just hoping his girlfriend would show up!"

And then, they heard a voice from behind them – a voice with the worst sense of timing in the world.

"What's going on here?"

Everybody turned around to see Unique standing there. Jake, Marley, and Robbie inwardly groaned. Mark broadly smiled. The three jocks just stood there. Time seemed to stand still – but not for long.

"Ah, there she is!"

Mark screamed.

"Back off, Ellington."

Jake warned.

"Oh, I jus' wanna congratulate what's her name for her new boyfriend-"

Mark was suddenly cut off when Robbie started to lunge at him. Only Jake's interference prevented him.

"Ooooh, Haralson!" Mark asked, amused, but gradually became serious. "Don't get your panties in a wad."

It didn't take long for Unique to figure out what was going on. So, she took the bull by the horns.

"Everybody!"

And, of course, the four jocks, Robbie, Jake, and Marley all turned in her direction. "The bell rings in about twenty-five seconds."

Quick looks of puzzlement filled their faces before Mark intervened.

"Good job, Ufreak!" Mark nastily exclaimed. "I mean, Unique."

But Unique was completely unfazed. She casually strolled up to Marley, smiling at Jake and Robbie as she spoke. "Welllll," she coaxingly began, "if memory serves me. Jake, weren't you telling me that Coach Beiste hates, and I do mean hates it, when you're late for class?"

"Um, yeah." Jake replied.

"And, don't students, even," Unique quickly glanced at Mark and his nameless cronies before returning her eyes to Jake, "jocks get suspended from football games for fighting?"

A slow smile spread across his face.

"Yeah."

"So," Unique then turned to Robbie, smiling. Robbie just stared. "that means none of you jocks will play in the upcoming game against those hated rivals, those awful," she paused, as if truly thinking, "Bulldogs, was it? Oh well, whatever the other school's mascot is. Anyway, you won't play and you'll be suspended for fighting and being late for class."

The jocks stared at her, but Mark glared with fierce hatred in his eyes. Unique turned away from Robbie and smiled at Mark.

"Besides, Mark," Unique began, "I hear you're pretty good with a ball in your hand. Uh, I mean, hands."

Unique dramatically twirled around, stepping away from him. And then, she confidently strolled away from all of them. Jake and Marley tried and failed to hide a smirk. Robbie just kept staring at her in wonder.

"So!" Unique exclaimed walking away, but turning her head back towards them, "Four, three, two, one. . ."

The class bell rang. Unique picked up her heels even higher as she even more confidently strutted down the catwalk that was the hallways of McKinley High School.

Mark and his cronies wouldn't look at anybody as they turned around and left. Jake and Marley, both smiling, nodded to Robbie and left.

Robbie, left to his own devices, simply turned around, stared at his now-closed locker door, and tried his best to comprehend every single thing that just transpired. He soon found that that would take some time.

.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Robbie froze. He was just about done putting the necessary textbooks in his bag for homework that night. The school day had ended and not many students were in the halls.

Robbie recognized that voice. It was Dave Karofsky.

Robbie resumed what he was doing, but suddenly at a more furious pace. Perplexed, Dave leaned against the lockers, trying his best to understand what was happening. But he was getting no response from the angry boy in front of him. Dave quickly rehashed the past few days, vainly trying to figure out what he did wrong.

Robbie slammed his locker shut, bringing Dave out his reverie. Robbie was a good three steps away before Dave finally spoke again.

"Robbie! What did-"

"You lied to me, homo."

And that was it. Robbie picked up his pace down the hall, a silent, perfect tear escaping. Behind him, Dave stood silent, shocked. And angry.

**AN: SO THATS IT. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE BE KIND :). HAVE A NICE DAY-ILOVESMESOMGLEE X3**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN :**

**Hey everybody! Thank you soooooo much for sticking with this story. And, if it wasn't for garethglee14 and umbrella0326, I think I'd go nuts! LOL!**

**This chapter is kind of short, but worth it. We see Robbie struggling with the shocking news about Dave. And then, The Confrontation….. Don't worry – there's no violence, but TONS of homophobic language. I DON'T CONDONE THIS.**

**Please leave kind reviews. Love 'em, love 'em, love 'em!**

**I DON'T OWN GLEE**

**BOLD ITALICS ARE EVERYONE'S THOUGHTS**

**ENJOY! X3**

Chapter 14

**(Where is he? I need to find him. How did Robbie find out? I need to check on him. He didn't show up for tutoring this morning. That's mandatory and a part of his punishment for his past behavior. If he misses anymore sessions... that's it for the kid. He'll be suspended. He won't be able to play football anymore. He'll be crushed. Football is his life. I know he loves and lives for the game. He talks about it all the time. He's doing so much better. If this keeps up, all his hard work will be for nothing. I can't let that happen...OH MY GOD this is bad. Really bad. I haven't seen or heard from him. He has to be okay. He just has to...)**

**( I don't even understand exactly what I did to the kid?! I thought we were OK?)**

Dave Karofsky's mind paces back and forth as he struggles to search for Robbie in the late Tuesday afternoon, amongst the sea of rowdy loud teenagers rushing to go home. Everybody that wasn't a Cheerio or a part of any after school activities bailed out of McKinley as fast as their feet would move. To say Dave's mission to find Robbie is difficult is a understatement. It was nearly impossible for Dave to see among the gigantic extremely crowded hallways of the school. Dave almost gave up but Dave wouldn't allow himself. Robbie was too important to give up on, despite what the young, angry jock thinks of himself. Dave won't give up on Robbie. No matter how angry Robbie is. Dave was really worried and cared for this young kid. Robbie had a lot of potential to change. Dave had to help him.

A group of football players in lettermen jackets that Dave noticed out of the corner of his right eye were seen goofing off by thier lockers. The former jock slows down his pace hoping for a split second that Robbie was with them.

He wasn't.

Dave was disappointed.

Taking a deep breath and letting out a long sigh Dave turns his attention from the meatheads and continued his search. The sea of students was slowly dissipating, along with the sounds of chatter, laughter, and even footsteps. But Dave's task was still troubling. Eying down the hall, he rose on tip toes from time to time, hoping to find him. He just had to.

Suddenly, he bumped into someone hard! The blonde student's head was down, reverberating from the collision.

"Oh! I'm so sor…" Dave began, helping to steady the letterman-clad student. Slowly the student's head rose and eyes met.

Sam Evans.

"Sam!" Dave exclaimed, removing his hands. "Oh God! I'm so sorry!"

"That's OK." Sam said, steading his books in his hands. "I've been bumped into before." He halfway smiled at Dave, realizing Dave was no longer 'Karofsky'. This was purely an accident and Sam secretly couldn't help but feel better at that.

"Sam? Have you seen Robbie Haralson?"

Sam thought for a second before replying, "No, I haven't."

Dave frowned. "Damn it."

Sam gave him a questioning look. "Why?"

"He didn't show up for tutoring today and if he doesn't. . ." Dave faltered, looked down for a second before looking back up at Sam. "Well, there will be hell to pay. . .for him."

Sam nodded, a little grimly. "Well, if I do, I can tell him for you."

"He already knows." Dave sadly said.

Sam then decided to try to cheer Dave up a little. "Well," Sam coyly began, "if you do find him, try not to bump him into the floor!"

Dave couldn't help but chuckle at the cute, smiling blonde jock.

"Yeah, I'll try not to." Dave said, smiling. It feels good to smile.

Then, Sam's curiosity won over. "But dude, I need your help."

Dave's eyebrows furrowed a little. "Me?"

"Yes you!"

Dave's smile returned. "OK. What's up?"

Sam smiled broadly. "Dude, I wanna ask Sami out."

Dave's smile faded into a protective frown. "Well," Dave carefully began, "just know that if you want to ask her out, you have to go through me and treat her right."

Sam responded really quickly. "Oh, of course dude! Of course!" Then, Sam backpedaled a little. "I just. . .like her. A lot."

Dave suddenly eyed him carefully. Maybe a little suspiciously. Too suspiciously.

"Really, dude!" Sam pleaded. "I'll treat her right. I mean it."

Dave looked him over, thinking carefully. David Karofsky's friend Sami was very important to him and he wouldn't see her hurt. But, as he studied Sam, he realized that Sam probably meant business. They had fought one time before and didn't want to again. So, Dave reasoned with himself that Sam was being honest and would seriously treat her right.

**(He'd better)**

Dave thought.

"Alright," Dave began as Sam's smile returned in full force. "I'll see what I can do."

"Dude!" Sam said jubilantly. "Thanks! You're the best!"

Dave laughed. "Now, I never envisioned those words coming out of your mouth!"

Sam returned the laugh. "Yeah, well, times change!"

"They sure do."

The boys smiled at each other for a few more moments until they both remembered they had things to do.

"And hey," Sam began, "if I find Robbie, I will let him know."

Dave surmised Sam was just buttering him up a little, but he didn't care.

"OK, thanks."

And with that, a smiling Sam Evans turned around and left.

But Dave sighed. He had to find Robbie. He quickly scanned in his mind where Robbie could be, where his usual hangouts were.

Robbie was an athlete and not in any musical or artistic clubs that he-

The locker room!

Dave couldn't believe he forgot to check the locker room. Robbie's an athlete! Dave quickly berated himself and started running towards the locker room.

Turning down a hall, he quickly tried to come up with what he should say to Robbie. He knew Robbie was in trouble and was angry at him, but he had to try. He had quickly become friends, sort of, and he didn't want to lose him.

Rounding another corner, he saw the red locker room doors. There was no football practice that day and if Robbie was in there, he was probably alone. Just as he reached the doors, an awful sound brought him to a screeching halt.

Crying. The sounds of agonized crying could be heard inside. Dave gulped. Whoever was in there was probably alone, or so he hoped. If it was another student, Dave didn't know what do to about it. He was hardly a counselor, but he prided himself on being a good listener. So, with unsteady courage, Dave pushed the door open.

As soon as he walked in, the echoing crying got louder. He carefully and quietly walked down the right side of the room, turning his head to the left as he approached row after row of ordinary, red lockers and wooden benches. Gradually, the sounds of crying increased.

He knew he was getting closer.

And all the way in the back of the room sat Robbie Haralson. Dave immediately cringed when he saw him.

Robbie was sitting sideways on the bench, knees pulled up near his head, arms cradling his shins. His head was down and his cries were almost deafening. Dave immediately took slow steps towards him, compassion flowing.

"Robbie?"

Dave gently asked.

Robbie's head shot up. As soon as he made eye contact, Robbie's face turned into a hateful scowl. Quickly wiping his eyes, he turned away, letting his legs drop in the floor, suddenly fascinated with the contents of his locker.

"What do you want, homo?"

Robbie hatefully asked.

Dave sighed.

**(So he knows)**

Dave thought.

"I don't know," Dave carefully began, "how you found out, but I would've-"

"What?!"

Robbie angrily interrupted, "Why didn't you tell me you're a homo?!"

"Why didn't you tell me you're a hetero?"

Robbie hatefully scoffed.

"Don't you dare turn this around on me!"

Robbie started slamming things around in his locker.

A few feet away. He looked down on the floor, hoping he could find the right words to say. He struggled, but finally spoke.

"Robbie," Dave said, "it's not easy to simply say, 'hey, I'm g. . .g. . ."

Robbie cruelly laughed. "Can't even say you're a ho-, ho-" Then he laughed some more, twirling a little towel in his hand.

Dave eyed him closely, hating how this conversation was going.

"Stop saying that, Robbie."

Robbie finally turned towards him. "Saying what? Homo?"

"Yes." Dave calmly answered.

"Homo."

"Stop it."

"Homo."

"Stop it!"

"You fucking homo, you fucking, AIDS-ridden motherfuckering _homo_!"

Dave rushed and got right in Robbie's face. Robbie tried to look strong, but flinched a little. Dave was much bigger and taller than Robbie and Robbie just stared up at him, fighting off fear.

"I said,"

Dave said slowly, venomously, "stop saying that."

Robbie was silent. The two hurt boys glared at each other, not quite knowing what to say. Finally, words came to Dave.

"It's not easy,"

Dave began quietly, "saying that I'm gay."

Robbie blinked twice. "Back up, gay boy."

"Now that," Dave began, "I'll listen to."

Dave then took two careful steps back. The two continued to stare at each other. A light suddenly began to flicker, casting brief shadows in the vicinity, and then stabilized again.

"I've never told anyone." Dave whispered. "I didn't know how."

"Yeah, well," Robbie said, looking away. "you should've told me."

"I know." Dave said. "At least, I know now."

"Oh, that's good! That's just fucking rich, Dave!" Robbie then looked away, aping Dave. "'At least I know now'!" Robbie nastily chuckled.

"It's hard, you know!"

Dave painfully exclaimed. "It's just. . .hard."

Robbie turned around, putting things back in order in his locker.

"Yeah, well," Robbie annoyingly began, "it's out now."

"Yes, it is."

Dave quietly said.

Silence. Robbie kept pretending to sort things in his locker while Dave stared at him. The stupid light above started flickering again. The boys glanced at it and then at each other. Dave's pained face met Robbie's perplexed one and neither boy knew what to say next. Dave casually put his hands in his jeans pocket while Robbie resumed fiddling with the contents of his locker. Dave sighed.

"Fine." Dave resolutely said. "Fine. You know about me."

Robbie came to a complete halt.

"Yeah, I do." Robbie said, rather subdued.

Dave kicked at some miniscule dust along the floor, trying to figure out what to say next. Robbie, for his part, just stared into his locker. The two struggling teenagers had so much to say and had no idea how to start it.

"You know," Robbie whispered, "we still use that old 5-2 defense. . ."

Dave looked up at him, confused.

"I told you that when you took me home that day." Robbie explained. But still, Dave looked confused.

"I told you that we still use that old 5-2, middle linebacker defense, which is basically useless nowadays."

Robbie wiped his eyes, even though he wasn't crying.

Dave's expression still didn't change.

"It's a defense that everybody knows. It's the simplest of defenses." Robbie finally looked up into Dave's hesitant eyes.

"It's something every football player knows, isn't it?"

"Yeah. . ." Dave answered haphazardly.

"And when you know something so easily, it should be easy to do. . .right?"

"Yeah. . ."

"Then why," Robbie said so exasperatedly, "couldn't you tell me who you are?!"

Dave sighed, looking back down at the floor. Totally unprepared for this kind of conversation, his mind drifted back to the only common ground they shared - football.

"Remember," Dave carefully began, "when Coach Beiste drilled us about the slot option play?" Robbie nodded. "We already knew how to run that play, whether we had a fullback or not?" Again, Robbie nodded as Dave took a tentative half step closer. "We just didn't have the heart to tell her what we already knew because it would've broken her heart."

Robbie immediately looked down. Dave watched his friend, his new jock friend, digest the words in his brain.

**(He's right)**

Robbie thought.

**(He's absolutely, fucking right.)**

"Yeah, well. . ." Robbie started, looking back up into pained hazel eyes, "You shoulda told me."

Silence. The annoying, flickering light bulb finally died, casting a harsh shadow over Robbie.

Peering into the sudden half-darkness, Dave studied Robbie, who was struggling to make sense of anything and everything in his life.

He didn't understand.

So, Robbie did what he knew - he lashed out.

"Fuck you, Karofsky!"

And that was it. Robbie stormed out. Dave sighed. The light bulb came back on.

**AN: Soooooooooo, what do u guy's think? Sebastian will be back the next chapter... for those of you still waiting for him to appear. ;). And you're gonna love him even more…maybe! LOL!**

**And don't forget to review! Until then.**

**Have A nice day! x3 -illovesmesomeglee**


	15. Chapter 15

**LONG AN:**

**Hey guys, **

**How is everyone? **

**:)**

**I bet you didn't expect to ever see me again? Lol **

**I am sooooo sorry I've been MIA for sooooo long! **

**Its been a crazy several months...**

**Anyway without getting too much into it. There is really no excuse to why I haven't updated this story in so long.**

**I'm not gonna sit here and lie. For awhile I lost all inspiration for this story and I wanted to focus on my other stories for awhile. Part of it had to with personal issues concerning my own life and the majority had to with the fact I was being really lazy with this. And you guys deserve better than my tired excuses.**

**I had no idea what I was gonna do next for this story and I didn't want to rush or force something if I wasn't feeling it. All cuz I wanted to update.**

**That's not fair to you guys.**

**So I waited until inspiration came to me... AND IT DID BIG TIME. U WILL SEE LOL! :-)**

**But! I never forgot about you guys or your kind reviews, favorites and follows. It was actually you guys that made me decide to continue this :)**

**At one point I wanted to give up because I was so worried about updating and not having any ideas and dissapointing my readers. I was overwhelmed and stressed, but it was you guys and ur continued support and Umbrella0326 that made me take a deep breath, take a step back to help me figure out what I want to do. :)**

**I now know EXACTLY what I want to happen. :)**

**Thank you guys from the bottom of my heart for sticking with me and this story that means the world to me :).**

**I hope you guys can forgive me.**

**OK I THINK THAT'S ALL I WANTED TO SAY ABOUT THAT?... ON TO THE STORY.**

**I FINALLY FOUND INSPIRATION FOR THIS CHAPTER. :)**

**THIS MOSTLY FOCUSES ON SEBASTIAN AT THE LIMA BEAN. ITS TWO WEEKS AFTER THE INCIDENT IN CHAPTER 11.**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS LET ME KNOW. :) ILL DO MY BEST TO ANSWER THEM. :-)**

**I DON'T WANT TO GIVE TOO MUCH AWAY.**

**ROBBIE, UNIQUE AND DAVE WILL BE BACK SOON. I PROMISE :)**

**I JUST WANTED SEBASTIAN ALONE FOR A LITTLE BIT. **

**(BOLD ITALICS WRITTEN LIKE THIS ARE EVERYONES THOUGHTS)**

**I DON'T OWN GLEE OR COLDPLAY'S "LIFE IS FOR LIVING".**

**THIS SONG INSPIRED THIS WHOLE CHAPTER BTW :-)**

**AGAIN I HOPE U LIKE IT! **

**PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE BE KIND. **

**HAVE A NICE DAY-ILOVESMESOMEGLEE.X3**

Chapter 15

"Thank you, have a good day ma'am."

Sebastian faux smiles and waves goodbye to the waitress after he ordered his coffee at the Lima Bean. It was early afternoon on a sunny Saturday. The air was cool outside and the bright sun radiated happiness, but there seemed to be a certain raincloud over a certain Warbler's head.

The waitress who happily gave Sebastian his order smiles back unaware of the fact that Sebastian was in such bad shape.

More than what he was letting on.

He didn't feel as cheerful as he let on. He faked it. For his sanity, it was better this way than to show how bad of a state he really was in.

He doesn't go very far in the coffee shop though. He turns to his right and walks all the way to back row of empty chairs. He slumps in one of the chairs like he has the whole world on his shoulders which considering what he's been through the last few days he might as well have.

He no longer felt the need to put up a front so he wiped the cheesy smile off his face and wore a worn-out frown instead.

The back row is his usual hangout spot where he likes to go to do most of thinking.

The Lima Bean is usually very busy and the caffeine-driven customers never bother him, for Sebastian it was a place where he could go and be alone and be with his thoughts.

And boy did Sebastian have a lot on his mind.

One person in particular kept crashing in his thoughts, refusing to leave.

Dave Karofsky.

Of course it was Dave Karofsky that preoccupied the Warbler's thoughts that afternoon. Sebastian grew frustrated.

Sebastian was very much bothered by how the encounter with the former high school jock went down.

It was just about two weeks ago where Sebastian finally saw Dave for the first time since what happened at the hospital.

He saw how brave he was when he stopped a fight in this very coffee shop.

Things could've gotten out of hand real fast but they didn't.

All thanks to Dave and his unselfishness to play peace maker.

Sebastian admired that about Dave.

Dave changed a lot from the boy he first met at Scandals and the bully he heard a lot about from Kurt and Blaine.

**(I was such an ass!) **

Sebastian covers his distressed tired eyes in shame as he thinks back to his first time he saw Dave.

Dave sure indeed changed a lot and Sebastian took notice how Dave seem to walk taller and prouder.

Sebastian desperately wanted to show Dave how he's trying to do the same and not be the egostical cocky brat he was once.

But Dave refused to give him the time of day. How was he going to show Dave that he was trying when Dave keeps ignoring him?

Dave had a right to be pissed.

But so did Sebastian.

He thought it was unfair with how Dave treated him.

But deep down, he knew that he deserved it.

**(Uhhh! Why am I thinking of him?! Why can't I stop? He doesn't want to see me... I get that... But COME ON! I'm trying! I am NOT the bad guy here! Why won't he give me a chance to prove I wanna change? I wanna be his friend. But he won't let me... I have to prove to him that I want to be there.) **

Sebastian continues his thoughts as something catches his eye.

He looks up and notices the very same spot that Dave and his friends were that fateful day.

As the customers all around Sebastian carry on with thier own lives chatting away, Sebastian focuses his attention on where the row of chairs were that Saturday.

Now with the circle of chairs gone and no Dave in sight, Sebastian has to force back a tear and the lump forming in his throat.

Guilt taking over as he thinks of Dave's hurt face not at the Lima Bean but back at the hospital all those months ago.

**(I never meant to hurt him) **

Sebastian angrily wipes a single tear that he never meant to let slip out.

Sebastian was angry, sad, frustrated and most of all...lonely.

And he didn't want to be anymore.

He wanted for once to have a real friend he can count on and who can count on him.

He wanted that person to be Dave.

Dave was the one person who he truly cared for.

Sebastian never cared about anyone before.

This was a huge deal.

A huge growth for Sebastian.

He didn't want to mess up again.

He would do anything for a second chance with Dave.

What Sebastian wanted more than anything was forgiveness.

Dave was worth all this.

Sebastian made a decision right then and there.

Sebastian would keep trying until Dave would finally give him the time of day.

He had to take a shot even at the risk of failing miserably and losing Dave forever.

No matter what ends up happening, Sebastian would take pride knowing he gave it his all.

Again, Dave was worth it.

After several minutes of thinking Sebastian has a song in his head that refuse to leave. And as he thought more about this particular song he thought it might have been a sign as it fit perfectly well to his current situation.

He let it go and let his thoughts and the song take him wherever it wanted.

This seemed too important to ignore.

He tilts his head back up and focuses back at the empty space that held the row of chairs where Dave was.

Sebastian takes a deep breath as he imagines Dave in front of him a few feet away sitting in a chair looking at Sebastian only.

Suddenly no one else was in the room.

Background noise faded away as Sebastian focused on imaginary Dave and what he knew what he wanted to say if Dave was actually there.

Maybe this is what he needed in order to start the process of Dave forgiving him.

Whatever this was... Sebastian hoped he would get this right.

Sebastian shakes his head and focuses what he came here to do.

Sebastian stares at fantasy Dave as Dave smiles warm and inviting giving Sebastian strength to open his mouth and sing.

He sang what he felt in his heart.

**Sebastian:**

**Now I never meant,**

**To do you wrong,**

**That's what I came here to say.**

Sebastian sings with so much control and emotion.

He means every word.

He continues as Dave says nothing but begins to have tears of joy in his eyes instead of sadness. Oh what Sebastian would do to touch and comfort that face! But he didn't want to scare off Dave like he had the real one. So he did nothing but sing.

Fantasty Dave's smiles could light up a whole room!

It made Sebastian's heart flutter back with joy.

He looks deeply into Dave's face singing softly the next part.

He ached and the tears really wanted to come out as he sang the next verse.

He really was sorry for causing Dave so much pain all because he was scared himself. All he wanted Dave to know was how truly sorry he really was.

**But if I was wrong,**

**Then I'm sorry,**

**I don't let it stand in our way.**

Dave is full of forgiveness it seemed as he just smiled at Sebastian.

That made Sebastian feel guiltier because he knew in reality that it would take a lot more than this to win Dave's trust back.

It wasn't supposed to be this easy.

But for now he would take this over anything else.

He thinks back at the horrible things he's done and how bad he felt for hurting Dave that he can't stop a few more tears that slip out.

He doesn't bother wiping them away.

**As my head just aches,**

**When I think of,**

**The things that I shouldn't have done.**

Sebastian's tears wouldn't stop as Dave gave him a symphathic look.

Sebastian finally cracks a little smile as he sings the next and final part of the song.

No one else was there.

Just two boys.

Even if it was all a daydream Sebastian didn't want it to end.

In the real world Sebastian felt alone and misunderstood.

Here he wasn't.

He felt safe.

He didn't want to be alone forever and the last lyrics described his feelings perfectly.

He was so sick of loneliness.

**But, life is for living,**

**We all know,**

**And I don't wanna live it alone.**

**Sing,**

**Ah, ah, oh,**

**Ah, ah, oh,**

**And just think,**

**Ah, ah, oh.**

As the song ends Sebastian had this overwhelming sense of accomplishment that he finally got to say what he wanted.

The two boys continue to stare at each other now with matching smiles on their faces.

But then the worst thing that could ever happen, happened.

Dave began to dissappear as reality slowly set in.

Sebastian became scared as the background noise of the Lima Bean came back in full force, forcing Sebastian out of his thoughts before he could have a chance to say goodbye to happy Dave.

But before Sebastian left Dave behind he noticed and memorized that smile. Before reality asserted itself and Sebastian was out of his day dream and back in the real world.

Life seemed to go on around him as normal.

No one noticed him slip off into his own world.

He was sad to be back.

He didn't want to leave.

He wanted to stay with that smile forever.

Right then and there Sebastian knew what he had to do in order for his fantasy to become reality.

Sebastian quickly gets up and leaves the Lima Bean. No longer sad because than he has the world's biggest grin. He walks into the unknown future for him.

**AN: SO WHAT DO U THINK? :)**

**I'LL TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN AND TRY NOT TO LEAVE YOU ALL AGAIN FOR SO LONG. AGAIN I DON'T KNOW WHEN ILL UPDATE THIS... BUT I WILL TRY :) ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING! IT REALLY DOES MEAN A LOT TO ME. :-) HAVE A NICE DAY-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3 **


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hi guys :)**

**Here's the chapter I promised. :)**

**Robbie is back. :)**

**I know I promised Dave and Unique too but it felt right to focus mainly on Robbie for a bit.**

**This is a continuation. Dave and Unique will be in the next chapter. I REALLY PROMISE :)**

**No Sebastian... Sorry. He'll be back though. :)**

**Starts where Chapter 14 left off two weeks before chapter 15. Let me know if this is confusing? I'm trying lol! **

**Robbie still struggles to accept the truth about Dave.**

**Thank you to everyone reading :) Reviews are LOVE :)**

**I'm trying to get back into the swings of things regarding this story. Thanks to all the support. **

**THANK U UMBRELLA0326 :)**

**UR THE BEST!**

**WITH THAT ENJOY! :)**

**(Bold italics written like this are everyone's thoughts)**

**WARNING: SOME HOMOPHOBIC SLURS. I DON'T CONDONE IT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Chapter 16

Robbie Haralson was currently in a emotional rollercoaster ride which he couldn't get out of even if he wanted. It was a cloudy Sunday morning looking like it was about to rain. But Robbie didn't care. His mind was focused on something else.

Once again the young jock was hidden away in his locked room going over the last time he spoke to Dave. He felt betrayed. He felt ANGRY. He felt a lot of things. But most of all he was hurt. Hurt by the one person he grew close too. He wasn't even close to his own damn parents the way he grew close to Dave. Now that Robbie knew the truth...He just wanted answers.

**(What's wrong with that fa- Uhhh! No, what's wrong with me?! Why didn't I see it before? That nasty son of a bitch knew about himself the ENTIRE DAMN TIME! He knew I have a hard time trusting... Anyone. He just swoops in on me making sure I gained his trust... How can Dave do this? How dare he try to turn this on me?)**

**(This isn't my fault! Its his!)**

Robbie gets up from lying on his bed on his side and instead sits up. He pushes his body up with both arms on his small bed complete with a red comforter. Both the palms of his hands grab on his blankets tighter and tighter. His WHOLE body is shaking in anger.

He'd scream loudly but BOTH parents were home and he didn't want to cause any more problems.

**(Not that they care anyway!)**

Robbie screams internally, wishing he could say this to his neglectful parents.

Especially his dad. His dad is currently in his basement "Working". In other words he was sleeping pretending to work.

His mom... Who knows?

Probably in the kitchen cooking like the good little doormat housewife she pretends to be.

**(A lot of pretenders... Everyone is. Everyone in my life is a GODDAMN liar! All of them soooo fake!) **

Robbie angrily continues to think as his bed sheets are gripped so tightly that his hands start to hurt and turn white.

But then again. Robbie continued not to care.

As Robbie continues to struggle with himself and tries to find answers he suddenly has another thought. Another less angry thought. His facial features soften from an angry scowl to a deafeated sad look. His hands loosen on his blankets too.

**(Why didn't he just tell me that he's a quee- gay? Why couldn't he be honest? If I were... THAT WAY I'd be honest... Which I'm not a queer! No way in hell! I'm just saying if he had been honest maybe I would gave him a chance? Maybe? I don't know how to feel! Uhhhh! Arrrrrrghhhh!)**

Robbie is suddenly furious! He gets off the bed, panting and shaking like a mad man taking his anger out on his desk which is inches from the bed. He was lost in so much HATE and confusion this was the only he knew how to deal with this situation. It wasn't healthy and Robbie knew that. But he stuck to what he knew... And that was ANGER.

He knocks all his stuff, includng his desk lamp off the desk, sending EVERYTHING crashing on the hardwood floor.

_BANG! _

The noise was so loud it caused Robbie to have unwanted attention.

"Robbie! What the fuck?! What the hell was that noise?!... You better answer me now boy!" Mr. Haralson roars as he tries to get in Robbie's room.

The door is locked.

No way to get in.

Robbie smiles.

Almost cunning and evil. He knew his dad couldn't touch him. Not with that door locked. No matter how many times Mr. Haralson messed with and banged there was NO WAY he could get in.

Robbie didn't want to open the door. Not because he was afraid of his dad. No, he was far from that.

He just couldn't deal with his dad's bullshit anger. He had ENOUGH to deal with on his own.

He didn't have time for his dad's sudden interest in his life. Although Robbie was 100% sure that his dad just wanted to know who dared interrupted his sleep.

Robbie finds this whole thing oddly amusing and has the biggest "I-DON'T-GIVE-A-FUCK" smile on his face. This was better than feeling downright hatred because of Dave so Robbie chuckled softly at his dad acting like an idiot.

After a few more moments of hard banging coming fron the otherside of the door. Robbie grew less amused and decided that ENOUGH was ENOUGH.

He was done screwing around. Even if it made him forget about himself and Dave for awhile. He just wanted his dad to leave him alone like he normally does.

**(If this is what it takes for you to leave? Fine you WIN! BASTARD!) **

Robbie gets off the floor leaving his stuff where it crashed next to his desk.

Desk lamp completely broken leaving glass everywhere. The papers and magazines that were neatly sitting on the desk were now scattered on the floor making his room look as if a tornado been by.

Robbie rationed after he was done talking (yelling most likely) to his dad that he would pick up the mess later.

Robbie sighs as he realizes what he did. His anger subsides just a little, enough for him to feel even guiltier for taking his anger out on his stuff again.

Defeated Robbie goes to the door, head down and unlocks to let his dad see the mess he made.

But as always Robbie's dad CHOSE to ignore what went on in his son's life and focused on himself.

"Boy! What the hell is the matter with you?! I was sleeping! Disrepectful! This is MY house! You will respect me! Got it?!" Mr. Haralson voice booms and echoes in the quiet room.

If this were any other person that Mr. Haralson was talking to they would be frightened at Mr. Haralson's demeanor and loud voice. Mr. Haralson was pretty damn intimadating and a VERY large tall man. He could intimidate anyone if he wanted.

Not Robbie of course.

He was so used to being yelled at it was like second nature to him.

He didn't flinch. Not even once.

He wasn't scared of his old man. Never would he ever be either.

Robbie saw right threw his dad's act and wasn't the least bit worried because he knew his dad too well.

"NOTHING! I'M FINE! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! I HAVE A LOT ON MY MIND! IT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!" Robbie raises his voice, talking back. This was the norm for Robbie. Had this been another family he would've been grounded by now.

But instead of that Mr. Haralson just laughs in his son's face. Throaty and full on laughter.

Robbie could feel his anger slowly resurface.

But this time it was caused by his dad. The one person he should be able to tell everything but couldn't.

For once he wanted support. Robbie wasn't stupid though. He knew he'd have to get it from somewhere else which angered him more.

"Well keep the noise down!" Is all Mr. Haralson says as he turns to leave but Robbie wasn't having it.

Robbie WANTED someone to listen to him.

He WANTED a father for once.

He was so sick of dealing by himself.

He father needed to hear what he had to say.

One way or the other.

"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME?! YOU BASTARD! NOT EVEN A "ARE YOU OK?" OR 'I'M SORRY YOUR HAVING A SHITTY DAY DO YOU WANNA TALK ABOUT IT SON?"... REALLY? DAD? DO YOU EVEN GIVE ONE OUNCE OF SHIT ABOUT YOUR SON?!" Robbie could feel the lump in his throat, the stinging behind his eyes as he raises his voice.

**(No! Damn it! You will NOT let him see you weak... Weakness is for Fags! Not you! CRYING IS FOR THE WEAK! You will NOT...) **

Robbie struggles to keep it together as he quotes his dad in his head.

Years of being told one thing than trying to figure something new were taking its toll on Robbie.

He was breaking.

"Are you Cryin- OH OK! What's on your poor, wittle mind?!" Mr. Haralson openly mocked Robbie, pouting his lip as if Robbie were three years old.

Robbie oh so wanted to fall apart right then and there at his dad's cruelty. But he decided against it knowing full well whatever he did would NOT matter.

He sucked it up and finally spoke.

**(I'm gonna let you talking - to - me -like - I'm - a - child go!) **

Robbie glares at his dad but says nothing to his dad about his behavior.

"A friend- who I THOUGHT was my friend...HURT ME BAD. That's all... I'm upset because I feel betrayed by him. I've been lied to..." Robbie's voice is so small and weak he HATES it. But he's done being angry... For now. He doesn't have the strength to be mad anymore.

He's emotionally exhausted.

"We're not still talking about that pillow biter Karofsky guy, are we?" Robbie's dad nastily threw back.

Robbie became disgusted at his dad's comments... And he had no idea why?

He himself was disgusted at Dave for lying to him. And yes Dave should never have lied to Robbie but his dad didn't know Dave at all...

He had no right to talk about Dave like that. Even if Robbie was angry... Dave was still his friend?

"Robbie... Son...What have I always told you? Never trust a FAG! THEY'RE SNEAKY DEPRAVED-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!, Robbie became angry once more getting closer to his dad but not in his face, " YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!". Robbie was passed furious!

"Yeah that's true... I don't." Mr. Haralson was unfazed by his son and spoke calmly, "But now that you know the truth... DO YOU TRULY KNOW HIM? THAT HOMO LIED TO YOU... NOT ME..." with that Mr. Haralson chuckled at his clearly stunned son.

Robbie didn't know what to say...

His dad had a point. So Robbie got defensive.

"YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT! DON'T EVER CALL HIM THAT AGAIN! ASS HOLE!"

Robbie screeches as he SUDDENLY storms out...

Leaving his dad with a WICKED SMILE on his face.

Robbie's tears couldn't be stopped as he left his house not knowing where he was going. And still having NO CLUE why he just defended Dave when he hurt him so bad.

Robbie left just as confused and heartbroken and torn as ever.

**AN: THANKS FOR READING :) **

**WHAT DO YOU GUY'S THINK? **

**HAVE A NICE DAY-ILOVESMESOMEGLEE X3**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hi everyone! :)**

**Thanks for all the support. :)**

**Thanks to: Umbrella0326,GarethGlee14 and StyxandBethany for reviewing. U all ROCK!**

**OK ON TO THE STORY. UNIQUE, ROBBIE AND DAVE ARE BACK. STARTS THE NEXT DAY AFTER CHAPTER 16.**

**WARNING: STRONG HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE. I DON'T CONDONE IT. **

**(EVERYONE'S THOUGHTS ARE WRITTEN LIKE THIS.) **

**ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE BE KIND.**

**HAVE A NICE DAY-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

**Chapter 17**

**(People NEED to get the HELL out my way... I'm in NO MOOD! Move geek with ugly red flaking hot cheeto pimple skin!... Hey ugly bitch with clown face move your GIANT ass!) **

Robbie's thoughts are screaming at him as he powers through the usually busy halls of McKinley, shoving people left and right, shoulder-checking anyone that got in his way. He definitely was right. He wasn't in the best of moods that Monday morning. And no one knew why exactly. They just knew to get out of the angry jock's way.

At this point Robbie didn't give a damn.

He was still upset at the events that transpired yesterday with his Dad, Dave and the last few weeks...Just everything was FINALLY taking its toll on the sixteen year old.

He was EXHAUSTED physically and mentally.

That very long walk yesterday he took after he left his room didn't help either. He ended up walking around for exactly fifty four and a half minutes to nowhere in particular.

Until he ended up at a gas station a few blocks from his house. He went inside, realized he didn't bring his wallet to buy chips or water, briefly considered stealing but decided against it and ended up leaving just as soon as he arrived. The people working there probably thought he was nuts considering he actually growled in frustration at having no money when he left. But then again Robbie didn't care.

The trip back to his house was a whole thing. Gave him time to think and calm down. By the time he returned home he was back to being himself. But it's funny how that all changed as soon as he entered his house.

Both of his parents were in their exact same spots. His dad returned to the basement while his mom was in the kitchen cleaning the already spotless counters.

Neither seemed to care or notice that their son had returned.

Knowing that his parents didn't care PISSED off Robbie all over again as he stomped his way up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door. This time his dad didn't go barging in. Robbie was alone as he cried himself to sleep on his bed. He skipped dinner - he was too mad to eat.

All his efforts to stay calm were completely gone as he struggled to but managed to stay asleep all night.

Fast forward to the next day Robbie continued to shove everyone out the way. He hadn't even spoken much, choosing to keep to himself. No one understood him what he was going through. NOT his friends, nor his parents or for that matter Dave...NO ONE. Ok he was being a bit dramatic BUT HE HAD THE RIGHT TO BE ANGRY. He was TRULY ALONE in this world. THERE WAS NO WAY that anyone could ever UNDERSTAND the feeling of not belonging and having to put up with people who would never TRULY get why Robbie felt like he could talk to no one. There was Dave...

But since the betrayal Robbie didn't fully trust Dave. And he didn't know if he ever could have that trust back.

Robbie sighed sadly as he went back into his thoughts.

**(And that's what truly SUCKS about this whole thing... I grew attached to that big lard ass and He BETRAYED ME... I wanted to like him...I really did. He was a funny yet an annoying a-hole but he was starting to be ok. I'm so confused...Dad always said "NEVER TRUST ANY FAG" That there all nothing but "Effeminate and limp wristed girly girls and will TRY to trick you into thinking that there "Normal" "There ALL going to hell For CHOOSING THAT LIFESTYLE"...For A LONG TIME I agreed with Dad AND THAT NEVER HAPPENS... BUT I trusted my dad when he talked about gays. He seemed like he knew what he was talking about... I looked up to my old man in that sense. I saw all gays as he did... mentally ill sick PERVERTS. It made me sick to see them kissing and holding hands. I couldn't deal. Until I met Dave. Dave is NONE of those things! He's not girly, he seemed normal! He didn't dress in tight clothing or isn't "Limp wristed". HE PLAYS FOOTBALL FOR GOD SAKES! He seemed "manly"... To think Dave actually CHOSE to be that way really PISSES me off!... But then AGAIN... Dave was a sweet person... What am I saying? He IS a sweet guy! Why would he trick me?... I DON'T understand!... I'm SO fucking, fucking, fucking TORN!)**

Robbie was so lost in his own head that he no longer was paying attention to where he was going until it was too late.

_THUD!... SMACK!_

"Hey what the hell?! Move you-" Robbie was cut off when he realized who he had just bumped into. He had a look of horror, shocked, annoyed and fear written all of his face as he contined to stare at this person.

**(GREAT! Fan-freaking-static! Out of all days! I **_**HAD **_**to bump into you! Why does it seem like everytime I have some problem. THERE YOU ARE! GO AWAY!) **

Robbie was frozen. Mouth open as he didn't know what to say lucky for him this person took over.

"Robbie, what's going on? Didn't you see me walk right in front of you?" Unique tries to laugh it off but underneath she was a little annoyed at someone purposely bumping into her. She was sure someone was purposely shoulder-checking her and she was about to cuss someone out, until she looked up and saw Robbie looking very sad and lost. She instantly felt bad for not watching where she was going when she saw his worn out tired looking face.

She then realized that there must've been more to why Robbie looked so tired. These past weeks getting to know Robbie and his moods were becoming very easy for Unique to read. She didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

**(Poor thing... He looked like he hadn't slept in days... I gotta find out what's wrong? Maybe Dave knows? He likes Dave. I wish Dave was here now. Speaking of that cutie, where is he? He'd know what to do.)**

Unique smiled at that thought totally unaware of what happened between the two guys.

She hadn't spoken to either since that incident involving Mark and Robbie in that hallway. And she hadn't seen or heard from Dave since the Lima Bean.

She was totally clueless.

She and Robbie had bad history NO DOUBT but still, she wanted to TRY to help anyway she could. Unique was good like that. A loyal friend. Not that her and the jock were friends by any means. As a matter of fact she didn't know what they were. Were they friends? She didn't really see him as one...yet. But the more she spend time with Robbie the more she WANTED to understand him. And she had no idea why.

The young Diva waited patiently for Robbie to answer but instead she got what she WASN'T expecting at all.

Robbie COMPLETELY ignored the diva! He scoffed in frustration as he quickly moved past her like he didn't hear her or she didn't matter to get away from her as fast as possible. As he was doing this he accidently shoulder checked her. He didn't mean to but when he realized his mistake it was TOO LATE to take it back.

He kept walking in fast paces trying like hell to get away. He regretted what he did. Unique wasn't the one he was mad at. But he didn't want to apolgize so he ran. Like he always did.

**(Just keep walking! Say sorry later...Unique will understand. Unique can't be that mad? I didn't mean to-)**

Robbie was wrong.

Unique was pissed as she stumbled a bit but didn't fall down by the sheer force of that shoulder check. After she gathered herself she walked after him. She didn't know what was going on with him but when he intentionally shoulder checked her she found that she suddenly didn't care about Robbie anymore. She had to stand up for herself. She wasn't going to let him do this to her anymore. She had ENOUGH. She knew the "old bully" Robbie would resurface sooner or later. Any ounce of sympathy for him was washed away.

**(OH HELL NO! WHAT THE HELL IS HIS PROBLEM? HE WILL NOT CONTINUE TO IGNORE ME! I WILL FIND OUT WHAT'S WRONG... I KNEW HIS ACT WAS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE... HOW COULD HE?) **

"Robbie! Wait!" Unique struggled to keep up as her little chase after Robbie led them both outside in McKinley's secluded parking lot.

Robbie was so tired of running that he stopped not realizing he was outside. He stood in the parking lot, staring out in the distance, panting out of air. Searching anywhere for escape.

There wasn't any. He was stuck. He HATED it.

Unique noticed he was panting and breathing very heavily. His back was turned to her but she could tell he was in distress. But that wasn't going to stop her from giving him a piece of her mind. He pushed her. She wasn't about to let him get away with it.

After catching her own breath Unique walks right up to Robbie with fierce determanation.

Little did she know how much more damage she would cause the jock.

"ROBBIE! YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU! YOU'RE A JACK ASS YOU KNOW THAT? DIDN'T YOUR PARENTS TEACH YOU ANYTHING?!" no matter how hard she tried Unique couldn't stop herself. The words just fell out of her still completely unaware how her words really HURT Robbie.

Robbie stood there continuing to have his back to her his tears, fat tears ready to slip out at any minute.

**(You DON'T KNOW ME! OR SHIT!) **

Robbie screamed internally but he never raised his voice to Unique.

He was done fighting.

Next thing Robbie knew he suddenly stormed away in anger walking back into the school as Unique stood there more confused than ever.

.

Its the end of the day and almost everyone is gone. Robbie hadn't bumped into Unique since the morning's events that transpired.

He was glad for it. He was tired of everyone making assumptions about him.

As Robbie was walking in the student parking lot, head down it was deja vu all over again as he heard someone call out to him.

He KNEW who that voice was.

**(Damn it! Not today.)**

Robbie slowly turned to see a very determined, slightly hurt Dave Karofsky standing a few inches away.

"Kid, please?" Dave's voice was hoarse and low calling Robbie by his nickname the jock gave him, ""HEAR ME OUT...We need to talk. I NEED TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING."

Robbie just stood there. Conflicted, ANGRY and not knowing what to do.

**AN: SO... WHAT DO U ALL THINK? MORE TO COME... I PROMISE. :) PLEASE REVIEW, BE KIND. HAVE A NICE DAY-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: THANKS FOR THE LOVE AND SUPPORT. :)**

**UMBRELLA0326: YOU ROCK DUDE! ;) LUV YA! **

**STYXXANDBETHANY: THANKS FOR REVIEWING :)**

**UR SO SWEET. **

**WARNING: SLIGHT HOMOPHOBIC SLURS. **

**WE ARE BACK WHERE LAST CHAPTER ENDS... OH BOY... :( **

**I FIGURED IT WAS TIME THESE TWO HAD THIS TALK. UHHHH :( **

**THIS CHAPTER WAS GIVING ME PROBLEMS... BUT HOPEFULLY IT TURNED OUT OK? **

**THANKS FOR READING. UNIQUE WILL BE BACK NEXT CHAPTER. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE BE KIND. HAVE A NICE DAY-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

Chapter 18

"_Kid, please?" Dave's voice was hoarse and low calling Robbie by his nickname the jock gave him, ""HEAR ME OUT...We need to talk. I NEED TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING."_

_Robbie just stood there. Conflicted, ANGRY and not knowing what to do. _

"I... Don't wanna fucking talk to you...gay boy. Leave me alone." Robbie words were harsh sounding but there was really no malice behind them as he stares at a sullen looking Dave Karofsky in the empty parking lot. Frankly Robbie was just TOO exhausted to be a jerk at the moment. The day's earlier events with Unique and yesterday with his dad knocked the fight out of him COMPLETELY. He DIDN'T care anymore. He just wanted to be far away from everything and everyone as soon as possible. He wanted to run.

But he knew SOONER OR LATER he HAD to face his problems head on. He had to get everything out but didn't know how.

He realized right then and there that it was ENOUGH. All this ANGER wasn't good or healthy. But than again he was too stubborn to admit anything was wrong. He didn't know how to open up. He was like a ticking time bomb - sooner or later, he would EXPLODE and he was afraid he would blow up on the wrong person.

Robbie thought about it... and a thought occured to him.

**(He said HE wanted to talk, NOT me. Maybe I should hear him out? I don't have to pour my heart out to him. He volunteered first. He OWES A LOT of explanation.) **

Robbie sighed as he waited for the former jock to talk. Dave's not saying anything. He's just staring at Robbie who is lost in his own thoughts, no doubt. Just as Robbie was about to ask what Dave was staring at, Dave finally spoke. His voice was harsh and low, almost as if he's choking out his words trying not break down.

Robbie immediatly felt bad. He didn't want for all this to happen. He was starting to feel guilty for starting this whole thing. Even though he felt like he was WRONGED in some way, Dave didn't deserve this. But he was NEVER going to admit or tell Dave this.

"Kid, just hear me out... I KNOW YOU HATE ME RIGHT NOW... I KNOW. YOU HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO. But please just give me a chance to explain everything. I at least owe you that."Dave blinked back tears.

It was time to tell Robbie everything. He didn't want to keep his past a secret anymore. He wanted Robbie to learn something from all his bullying ways and where it could possibly lead him if he didn't change.

How would Dave teach Robbie that all his bullying was wrong if he wasn't COMPLETELY OPEN AND HONEST himself? It was hard but Dave wanted to be set free from this. He deserved a fighting chance. So did Robbie. He HAD to let go for the kid. And this was the only way how.

"OK...You get ONE chance motherfucker. Lets go to the locker room. Don't hit on me!" This is all Robbie said as he walked back to the locker room.

Dave sighed heavily but chose NOT to say anything figuring this was a START. He ignored Robbie's rude ignorant comment. Or at least he tried. He hoped it would go well.

**(All I need is one chance.) **

Dave thought.

Dave had to take several large steps to keep up with Robbie's angry pace.

He followed Robbie back into the school and down one hallway and the next. Robbie wasn't slowing down and Dave knew he had an uphill battle. Robbie was furious! As he walked, Dave tried to come up with ways he could approach this topic with Robbie. The last time HE faced this, it was disastrous.

Finally, the boys reached the locker room. Dave was surprised when Robbie held the door open for him. But the act of civility didn't last long.

Robbie wouldn't look at him as he marched into the bowels of the slightly dark and emotionless locker room. He came to a full stop and an about face when he reached his locker. He wildly twisted the combination lock around and around, an attempt at looking busy.

Meanwhile, Dave slowly approached.

They were completely alone and knew they would be.

It was the perfect place to have an awkward conversation – just like before.

"The last time," Dave began, coming to a stop just a few feet from the angry boy, "I had a conversation like this, it went badly."

Dave snatched Robbie's hand away from the combination lock, getting the boy's full attention. "And I don't want it to go THAT way again."

"Well, goody fuck fuck fuck for you!" Robbie immaturely said. Defiantly, he turned back to the combination lock, turning and turning aimlessly.

Dave sat down. "I wanted to tell you." He whispered.

"I really did."

Robbie said nothing, finally making some progress on the lock.

"The last time something like this happened," Dave solemnly added, "it was…bad. REALLY bad."

"And I'm supposed to give a shit?" Robbie said, STILL working on the lock.

"I hope so."

Robbie came to a complete stop.

Dave looked up at him with pleading eyes as Robbie's stayed glued to the lock. After a quick, annoyed sigh, Robbie finally got the lock in place and the door swung open.

"I was outed in high school." Dave began. Robbie made quick work of his locker's inventory.

"So?"

"It was the single-most terrifying and terrible experience of my life."

Robbie paused, mulling Dave's words over.

He transferred a towel to the bench and moved a few things around.

"Why?" Robbie whispered.

"Because it wasn't my choice. I wasn't ready." And then, Dave stood up, just slightly towering over the boy. "Just like this time."

A pause.

The boys seemed to mull over the words carefully or carelessly. Dave didn't know. Robbie, of course, was a whirlwind of confusion and anger. Finally, anger won.

"Well then," Robbie hurled a towel into his locker, "if you were already OUT, why didn't you tell me?!"

Dave humorlessly chuckled. "Telling someone you're gay is one of the hardest things to do, I'm discovering." And then, he braved a step closer to Robbie. "And kid, what I'm about to tell you is no fun for me. Absolutely no fun." Dave peered a little closer to Robbie. "Are you willing to listen?"

"Sure!" Robbie yelled.

"Why not? All I wanna do is listen to a queer whine about his life when you have NO FUCKING CLUE WHAT'S GOING ON IN MINE!"

Dave took a shocked step back.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Robbie inhaled sharply, as if he'd let something out that he shouldn't have.

"Never mind. This is about YOU. Not me. TALK!"

Robbie angrily turned back to the locker, inanely moving things around in an attempt to look busy or give his hands something to do or SOMETHING.

Dave merely sighed.

"Like I said," Dave slowly began, "I was outed in high school. I thought I was in love with a fellow student here at McKinley. But at the time, I was going to Thurston."

"Thurston?" Robbie asked. "Why in the hell would you go to that crummy school?"

Dave laughed.

This was progress and Dave wasn't about to look THIS gift horse in the mouth.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time!" Dave said. And then, he quietly added, "At the time…"

Robbie sensed the shift in Dave's speech and demeanor but said nothing. A container of anti-perspirant was moved from the right side of the locker to the left. In the end, Robbie said nothing.

"Anyway," Dave continued, looking away, "it was Valentines Day. I had invited this guy to Breadstix for a surprise revelation. But…it turned into a nightmare."

Robbie came to a complete halt. He didn't face the former jock but his ears were tuned to him.

"What…" **(I CANNOT BELIEVE I'M ABOUT TO ASK THIS…)** "What happened?"

"I got shot down."

Robbie blinked twice.

"That's it? The jock queer couldn't get the boy of his dreams?" Robbie's face scrunched up as he nastily spoke.

"That's not it." Dave said, shifting on the uncomfortable bench a little.

"Or, well, that's not ALL of it."

Dave shifted again on the bench while Robbie finally turned to look at the big boy. Robbie noticed Dave's slumped shoulders and head hung low.

He couldn't see his face very well, but it wasn't hard to figure out that this guy, his tutor, his mentor, was in bad shape. Robbie wasn't sure he wanted Dave to continue. And while he was lost in his thoughts, Dave suddenly looked up at him. With widened eyes, Robbie quickly turned back to his locker, shifting this item and that one around and around. Dave half grinned.

"So, this kid shot me down." Dave said. "And, as I was leaving, I made some stupid comment about how I liked butterscotch."

Robbie looked at him with a confused expression.

"I bought him candy for Valentine's Day."

Robbie's expression shifted from confusion to disgust.

"Hey, kid," Dave said with a quick shrug of his shoulders. "I was trying to be…" Dave waved his hands in the air, "romantic!"

Robbie let a chuckle escape before he caught himself. Dave grinned.

Unfortunately, that would be the last time the boys would laugh for a while.

"What I didn't know," Dave sadly began, "was that there were some kids from Thurston there. And they…" Dave shifted his right hand over his left and looked down. "overheard me."

Robbie turned his head, looking at Dave.

"They heard me… They heard me…"

A tear threatened to fall out of Dave's eye, unbeknownst to Robbie.

"W-what happened?" Robbie surprised himself by asking.

"All hell broke loose."

"What do you mean?"

And for the first time that day, Robbie turned his full attention to Dave. Dave looked up and then, finally, stood up.

"Robbie, what I'm about to tell you," Dave began with an air of authority, "I wouldn't wish on my WORST enemy."

"Well then, get to it!" Robbie said, annoyed. But then, after seeing Dave's stricken face, he sighed and added, "I'm listening."

Dave motioned for Robbie to sit down, which he did. Dave followed suit.

"When I got to school the next d-day," Dave hesitantly began, "someone spray painted 'fag' on my locker. From that point on, it was out. I had been outed. The football team didn't want me. The school didn't want me. NO ONE wanted m-me."

Dave finally choked out a tear before catching himself.

Robbie just stared, not quite understanding, but listening nonetheless.

"I…I couldn't take it." Dave said as another tear threatened to fall out. "I lasted about three more days of the taunts and names and shoves and being kicked off the football team by the TEAM and Facebook and TWITTER AND EVERYTHING!"

Robbie's eyes widened.

"What do you mean…lasted three more days?"

Dave ever so slowly raised his head to meet Robbie's eyes – eyes full of sadness and remorse. Robbie watched this massive former jock crumble right before him. And then, something broke in the angry kid. Something akin to…sympathy.

"I mean," Dave whispered, "I couldn't take it."

"What happened?"

Again, Dave paused, trying to find the words he'd only rarely spoken aloud. "I tried…I tried…"

Suddenly, Robbie's eyes widened and he stood up.

"You took the coward's way out?!"

"Robbie," Dave pleaded, looking up, "I USED to be the bully that hurt gay kids because I couldn't face myself. But when I was outed, I was suddenly the one being bullied. I…I couldn't take it."

"I can't BELIEVE you would do something like that!"

"Kid, don't YOU have some things in your life you're not ready to face?"

The thought stopped the self-righteous talk from Robbie's mouth. He quickly thought of his cruel father, his apathetic mother, his grades, his anger, his…friend being gay, his…EVERYTHING.

Robbie shook his head.

"The one thing," Dave said with teary eyes, "The ONE thing I didn't want to do in high school was come out. And that choice was RIPPED away from me! I wasn't ready. I wasn't…ready." Dave sniffed. "It was too much. It was like…everything was crumbling down on me."

Robbie closed his eyes. Dave's words hit too close to home and he didn't want Dave to speak anymore.

"Stop," Robbie whispered. "Just…stop."

Dave wiped his face and looked up at him with confused eyes.

"Kid?"

For a long moment, Robbie said nothing. He stood facing his locker but his hands hung by his sides.

"Fine. I get it, alright?" Robbie said and then suddenly stormed out!

"Kid! Are we OK?"

The sound of the locker room door slamming shut was Dave's answer. Dave took a deep shaky breath, got up, and left the room.

By the time he got to his car and left the parking lot, he was sure Robbie left his locker open.

Meanwhile, Robbie couldn't have been more conflicted. Dave's words haunted him…'_ripped away'…'I couldn't take it'…'don't you have some things in your life you're not ready to face?'… _Robbie smashed his eyes shut as he practically ran home. Squeezing tears away from his face, he walked up to his house only to see his dad in the garage, doing something at the work bench. He turned when he heard his son approach.

"So!" Robbie's dad cruelly began, "How's that fag friend of yours?"

Robbie's eyes narrowed in anger as father and son stared at each other.

"You don't UNDERSTAND HIM, DAD!"

Robbie stormed into the house and into his room.

The typical door-slamming sound filled the house as Robbie cocooned himself in his safe place. Robbie Haralson had a lot to think about. And David Karofsky was just one of those thoughts.

**AN: POOR ROBBIE, THAT WAS SO HARD. :(LET ME K****NOW WHAT YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW,PLEASE BE KIND. HAVE A NICE DAY-ILOVESSOMEGLEE.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: HI EVERYONE! THANK YOU ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED! **

**A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO UMBRELLA0326 :)))) THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS! LUV YA :)**

**OK on to the story. I know a couple of reviewers have told me that Robbie's anger is exhausting and were concerned about him being so angry. I know its frustrating so I hope this chapter eases some of that frustration.**

**I figure it was about time for the beginning of Robbie's transformation. SO HERE IT IS! BUT PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT HE'S ONLY HUMAN :) OK I DONT WANNA GIVE TOO MUCH AWAY SO HERE IS THE RETURN OF ROBBIE, DAVE AND UNIQUE :) **

**IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS LET ME KNOW :-)**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE BE KIND :) HAVE A NICE DAY-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

Chapter 19

"Hi, Good morning kid, How a-"

"Don't speak - just listen. I've spent all night thinking about you and me and I NEED YOUR FULL ATTENTION. I NEED to say a few words." A VERY determined Robbie walked in Principal Figgins' empty office where Dave was sitting, waiting for that morning's tutoring lesson. He wasn't sure there was going to be ANY tutoring lesson considering his fall out with Robbie yesterday - that mindset quickly faded when Robbie walked in the door. He hoped the kid would come by anyway and he was RIGHT. They needed to talk.

Dave inwardly smiled, glad he didn't scare away Robbie before he had the chance to help him. His news about his past would have scared anyone away. Dave was just happy Robbie was talking to him again. Maybe all his progress would be worth it?

"Kid, I'm SO GLAD-"

"Shhh, YOUR STILL TALKING! I need you to shut up so I can get this out... NEEDS TO HAPPEN NOW OR I'M NEVER GONNA HAVE THE BALLS TO SAY THIS AGAIN." Robbie motioned for Dave to zip his lips so he can talk. He REALLY did have A LOT to think about and he needed to get it off his chest and out of his mind. He didn't mean to be rude, but if he let Dave continue, he would never shut up.

Dave sat quiety in his chair, face expression suddenly serious waiting for Robbie to continue. He ignored Robbie's rudeness, thinking it was just better to let the kid talk.

Now that Dave had his full attention, Robbie took a deep in and out, mentally preparing himself for his speech - his new revelation. He thought long and hard about this all night. Lost sleep over it, but he figured this was his future in jeopardy so he didn't mind losing sleep.

It was time for DRASTIC changes. Robbie was ready - OR so he told himself.

"OK, now that your quiet, I just want to say I'm DONE... All right... I'm DONE with the anger toward you, Unique, my friends, my da- Look I'm just tired..."Robbie begins and didn't stop. He couldn't turn back now.

"I'M SO SICK of being a jack ass, Its getting me NOWHERE...I'M SICK OF FEELING LIKE SHIT ALL THE TIME... I'm so DONE FUCKING UP ALL THE TIME... I feel dumb and I DONT WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE..." Robbie's breathing was becoming harsh as he FINALLY lets all the pain go. He thought about it. His life was going nowhere if he continued to do to himself. He WANTED out.

Dave looked worried as he stares at Robbie, but says nothing and let him continue.

"Look, I CANT begin to understand your situation or why you did what you did. And I DON'T UNDERSTAND UNIQUE AT ALL..." Robbie paused. Dave waited. The sun brightened the room ever so slowly.

As Robbie talked, Dave's hope for the teen grew stronger. He wanted to smile so badly but held back.

"I'm willing to try..." Robbie whispers so low that Dave had to sit up just to hear him.

"I'm WILLING TO TRY... IF you give me a do - over? I wanna start over, THIS TIME I'LL do it right... I want to say I'm sorry for ALL the hurtful things I said to you and Unique, especially Unique..." Robbie again paused.

Tears were threatening to come out. But NOT sad tears, tears of relief. Robbie tries to shake the tears away.

"I'm just SORRY... I wish I could take it all back. But I can't... I know that. I'm NOT saying I won't mess up because I'm only human. BUT all this... Needs to end. I want a LIFE I'm PROUD of. I DONT want to scare Unique or ANYONE ANYMORE... I want to be ok. I WANT TO PROVE TO EVERYONE AND MYSELF THAT I'M WORTH A DAMN. I WANT TO FEEL OK AGAIN. " Robbie finished with tears in his eyes.

He looked up, JUST NOW realizing his head was down and looked into the joyful and tearful face of one Dave Karofsky.

With that Robbie was finished saying his piece and waited for Dave to start talking.

"Wow...Um...Robbie. I'm SO... I DONT KNOW...HAPPY!" Dave's voice gets excited as he spoke, sniffles and wiped his HAPPY tears away.

Dave was so touched that the young jock was FINALLY starting to come around. He was so emotional. Dave didn't even care he was crying

HE WAS SO DAMN PROUD AT THAT MOMENT. All he wanted to do was hug Robbie and not let go. BUT then, REALITY set in and actions speak louder than words.

He wanted to be sure Robbie UNDERSTOOD that.

Dave cleared his throat, getting back to business.

"Robbbie, I just want to say I'M SO VERY PROUD OF YOU RIGHT NOW. IT TAKES A MAN TO DO WHAT YOU JUST SAID AND I FULLY SUPPORT YOU AND I UNDERSTAND... I FORGIVE YOU..." Dave smiled, as Robbie's smile suddenly lights up the whole room.

Dave is giving him a chance. He was WORRIED BUT NOT HE HAD NO REASON TO BE. Dave wasnt going anywhere. That made Robbie's smile BIGGER. His face hurt but he didnt care.

GOD, DAVE MISSED THAT SMILE! It suited him better than the scowl Robbie usually wears.

"BUT..." Dave pauses suddenly again serious. Robbie's smile faded but not for long.

He KNEW there would be a "BUT".

"ACTIONS SPEAKS LOUDER THAN WORDS... You NEED TO REALLY PROVE YOURSELF... I MEAN IT ROBBIE." Dave suddenly stands up and stands in front of Robbie. Robbie's eyes widened but he isn't scared. Dave's taller than Robbie so when he stands in front of him Dave seems like a giant in comparison.

**(A gentle GIANT...)**

Robbie smiled softly at his statment in his head. He came back to reality as he spoke.

"How do I PROVE myself?" Robbie asks puzzled, WANTING to change BUT had NO CLUE where to begin.

Luckily, he came to the right person.

Dave simply smiled, putting his arm on Robbie's shoulder in a comforting way and said "Kid, this is something I have PLENTY of experience with." Dave said as he motioned for Robbie to sit.

They both smiled as bright as the sun as they get back to the NORM and began tutoring. Neither stopped smiling the whole time.

.

Its the middle of the afternoon and Robbie hadn't stopped smiling. He couldn't even if he tried. This sudden "Take life by the balls" attitude really opened his eyes to a lot of things.

He walked a little taller that day, smiled at everyone.

He felt good. He had every right to feel good about himself. He had been ANGRY for so long. He ALMOST forgot what was like to attempt to be happy... Almost.

Yes, he was a little insecure at first just jumping in trying to change so fast because he wasn't really sure if this would work or not. But that ALL changed when he started to notice people's reactions at his new behavior. He then KNEW he made the right decision to change.

All day long people just stared at Robbie very weirdly, and no one expected this sudden change. Most were put off by it. But Robbie didn't care like he THOUGHT he would. He always cared what others thought. But to suddenly not give a shit anymore made Robbie all that much happier.

He didn't even care about the puzzled, confused faces of the football team. No one asked why he was acting so strangely.

But then, Robbie Haralson's first true test of his 'new self' was in sight just as he rounded another corner of the halls.

Unique.

There she was in her glamorous splendor, standing at her locker, transferring one book after another in between classes.

Robbie gulped.

**(HERE IT GOES) **Robbie thought.

Confidently, he strode right up to her. And she didn't notice…until it was too late.

"Hey."

"AHHHHHHH!"

A dramatic hand was placed over her heart as she jerked back a little.

Stunned, Robbie stared at her until social protocol took over.

"Hey, hey!" Robbie exclaimed.

"I just…I just wanna talk."

"Why?!" Unique exclaimed, a hand brushing her hair.

"Why in the good godamn hell would I want to talk to you?!"

"Well…" Robbie stammered.

"I need…I need to…"

Unique looked at him inquisitively, but cautiously.

"What the hell do you want?"

Robbie flashed a look of aggressive annoyance, which instantly put the diva on defensive mode. And just as instantly, Robbie regretted that.

"No…No…" Robbie whined.

"It…it wasn't supposed to…go this way…"

NOW, Unique was curious.

"What wasn't?"

Robbie looked away.

Students walked by, either rushing to class or chatting with this student or that one.

No one seemed to pay the pair any attention whatsoever as this weird little duel continued.

"I…" AGAIN Robbie tried to talk to her and found it incredibly difficult.

Anger set in but he quickly set it aside and was amazed at how well he did it. He found confidence…again. "I want to talk to you."

Unique's eyebrows couldn't have risen higher.

"You?" She exclaimed.

"You? YOU of all people? Want to talk? To ME?!"

"Yes." Robbie whispered.

"Why?"

Why indeed? Robbie knew the answer consciously. But emotionally, he was all over the place and struggled to answer her.

"I…I need to…"

"Need to…?"

AGAIN, Robbie looked away and Unique's patience was gone.

"Bye!"

Unique turned and began walking away.

"I'm sorry!"

THAT got Unique's attention and stopped her in her tracks.

She dramatically spun on a Vera Wang heel looked at the suddenly sullen jock standing near her locker. Cautiously, she took a step towards him…and then another…and then another…until she was just about to her locker.

"For what?" she quietly asked.

"Can we…?" Robbie began.

He coughed and began again.

"Can we go to Principal Figgins' office?"

"Principal Figgins?"

"Yeah?"

"Why?"

"Because…that's where I arranged for us…to talk."

To say that Unique was intrigued was an understatement.

The fact that she'd heard through whispers that this boy had become…DIFFERENT, was an incredibly clear understatement. She knew something was…UP, and wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

So, she went with her gut…and women's intuition, of course.

"OK."

The jock's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Really?!"

"Yeah!" **(OH MY LORD IS HE CUTE…OH GOOD LORD WHERE DID THAT THOUGHT COME FROM?!)**

"OK! Let's go!"

Robbie enthusiastically exclaimed.

Smiles on their faces, they began to stroll down the halls, not quite side by side, but near enough to each other that they were…connected. Robbie could even smell her perfume.

"Don't worry," Robbie reassured, his head flipping behind where she was, "I'll get you a pass for your next class."

"OK."

The two strode down the hall this way, one semi-following the other.

No one seemed to pay them any attention as the bell suddenly rang and students were rushing to their classes. But Robbie and Unique held their pace, like an invisible tethered rope was holding them together. And in many ways, it was.

"Race ya'!"

"Ummm, say what?"

"Race YA'!"

The diva just stared at him as they rounded the science hall.

"Are you kidding me?! Are we in, like, the THIRD grade or somethin'?!"

Robbie just turned around facing her, walking backwards, boyishly smiling at her.

**(OH GOOD LORD IS HE CUTE.)** Unique subtly shook her head.

"Come on!"

"Nnh-uh!"

"Why not?" The cute jock whined.

"You've got shoes."

A grin with WAY too many teeth adorned his face as he suddenly took one shoe off and with the dexterity of a professional magician, took the other one off too.

He triumphantly hung his shoes on his left hand, letting his socked feet STILL lead her towards the principal's office.

"Heels." Robbie said.

"Heels. Off. Now."

Unique glared.

Robbie smiled.

The race was on.

As quickly as her heels came off into her right hand she took off down the hall. Robbie instantly began laughing as he easily overtook her advanced step on him.

But as he approached another hall, he was surprised to see how much he had to work to get the beat on her. He could hear her labored breathing as he pumped even more athletic energy into his efforts. Teenage giggles escaped their mouths and soon the race was over.

Robbie won…by a hair. Or, so, Unique would say so.

"No fair!" Unique said, clearly out of breath.

"You're an athlete!"

"And I didn't think divas lost!"

Unique was clearly at a loss as to what to say to that.

This new, polite, cute, almost sweet boy in front of her was not the Robbie Haralson she'd known for months and months.

Her confusion must've shown because Robbie picked up on it. He suddenly turned and walked into the Principal's waiting area and then into the empty, sterile Principal's office.

The lighting was slightly dark as he sat down at one of the empty chairs. Robbie motioned for Unique to sit down.

By that time, breathing and heartrates had finally calmed down and two teenagers were about to face a very awkward conversation.

A conversation that Robbie could wait to get over with and one that Unique couldn't wait to begin…

Unique gracefully sat down, pulling the purple laces of her blouse down past her waist.

Robbie watched and waited until she was comfortable

All too soon, that was over and he could feel her penetrating stare.

Game time.

"Look," Robbie began, looking away. "I…I don't really know how to do this, so I'm just going to…DO this."

Unique said nothing.

"I'm sorry."

Again, Unique said nothing.

Silence.

If there were any bugs in the air, neither felt them.

If there was humidity or outside interference in any way, it didn't affect them. Instead, all Robbie felt was the suddenly angry glare of Unique.

"That's it?" she asked.

"Ummm…."

"That's it? For real?"

"Ummm…."

"For real?!"

Silence AGAIN.

Robbie suddenly was at a loss for words even though his mind was flooded with them.

"You know," Unique casually began, thrusting one leg gracefully over the other, "I could easily walk out of here."

When Robbie said nothing, she continued.

"But something tells me…oh honey, I don't know what that 'something' is telling me, but I guess…" A thoughtful head turned toward the suddenly sad jock, "you're not done."

"No I'm not." Robbie replied.

"And I don't know…HOW to begin."

"Well," Unique said, a flourished hand brushing her eyeline, "you could do what my goddess Julie Andrews said."

"Huh?"

Robbie asked, befuddled.

Unique rolled her eyes.

"You could," And then she sing-songed, "'Start at the very beginning'."

When that got no response, she continued…"'A very good place to start. We begin with…?'"

Again, befuddled looks adorned his face.

She was amazed she didn't have a neckache from her head rolls.

"Never mind." Unique said. "Just…" She turned towards him. "say what's in your heart…"

Slowly, ever so slowly, he turned sad, almost hopeful eyes towards her. Instantly, Unique was overwhelmed at the sheer vulnerability in his eyes, the complete HONESTY that she'd never seen before, let alone from a jock. She leaned even closer.

"Go ahead…" she whispered.

"Oh God, Unique!" Robbie suddenly wailed.

"I…I never meant to hurt yooooou!"

Unique's eyes bulged impossibly wide.

"I really didn't!" Robbie wildly continued.

"I just…e-everything got so…out of control!"

Unique did the amazing task of controlling herself by looking down at her clasped hands, turning them over and over.

"I just…" Robbie said.

"I'm so, so sorry for every single hurtful thing I've ever done to you…and I…I…"

Robbie looked away in disgust and horror as Unique leaned even closer to him.

"I…I will never, EVER hurt you again."

Astonishment.

That was the word in her mind and soul in those moments.

She never thought she'd hear that word out of this cute, suddenly INTERESTING jock.

"Why, Robbie Haralson…" Unique began.

"I…I…"

Robbie said, "I really am sorry."

"OK, OK."

Robbie looked at her hopefully from his stricken position.

"BUT…" the diva began, with authority, "I need time to…to think or somethin'! This…this is all too much!"

"I know," Robbie began, "I know. Look," he sat up and faced her for the first time in what felt like a long time, "I will never mess with you again and I'm meeting with David Karofsky to see what-"

"David Karofsky?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Ooooh honey. He's a gem."

Robbie's eyebrows furrowed for a second, distracted by her statement.

"Yeah, well, anyway, he's been helping me and I feel…I feel…"

And then, he fixed a determined stare at her eyes, a stare that almost set her teeth on a passionate edge.

"I feel like I SHOULD."

Unique gasped.

Robbie breathed.

The bell probably rang again.

"I…" Unique was now the one befuddled with words, "I…don't know what to say…"

"Well…" Robbie softly began, "I really am sor-"

Suddenly, Unique stood up, with the flare of Milla Jovovich.

"I need time."

And with that, she strode out.

And just as she got to the door, she dramatically stopped, clasped the doorway, and turned towards Robbie. He stared at her as a dramatic smile suddenly adorned her face.

"We'll see, Mr. Robbie Haralson!"

And then, she turned and stomped out, like Ms. Milla Jovovich had left the building.

Robbie must've already been smiling because his smile was already hurting his face.

He turned around and stared at the empty room, certain he'd done the right thing.

A moment passed.

He had to get to biology class.

Another moment later, he up and left.

He wondered why he still had the smile when he arrived in class.

**AN: SO, HOW WAS THAT? :) I GOTTA TELL YA I'M ALREADY STARTING TO LOVE THE NEW ROBBIE. :) LETS HOPE HE KEEPS IT UP. PLEASE REVIEW!- ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


End file.
